


《未完成》

by bantianxiaohuang



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 77,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bantianxiaohuang/pseuds/bantianxiaohuang
Kudos: 5





	1. 《白桃气泡水》

1   
暗红色的打火机在几根细长手指间像小丑杂耍那样灵活转了两圈，在黯淡夜色中发出擦——的一声，是齿轮摩擦的细微声响，接着蹿出一团橘红色的火苗，在黑色夜景映衬下形成一小团金色光晕包裹着细长的火焰，他四指并拢在火机上方挡风，偏头把嘴里叼的那根烟点燃了。   
他吸了口烟，用夹着烟那只手扬了扬，带着点笑意对面前的人说：“他妈的，还不快滚。”   
空气潮湿，凹凸泥泞的小路，墙角缝隙钻出红红绿绿不知名的野花，大街两旁陈旧店铺挂着高矮不一刺眼亮色的大字灯牌，巷子里经常能听见女人娇喘和男人打架的声音，充斥着这些细节的地方就是九号大街。   
大街两侧种植着从国外引进来的不知名的大叶常青树，上面还挂满毫无品味的彩灯，是除夕夜挂上去还没来得及摘下来的灯。   
他站在女人旁边侧身打量，直到一根烟都抽完了才开口说：“要不要我送你回家。”他这话本该是提问，可偏偏用的是肯定语气，加上他低沉带着点稳重的声音，任何人都丝毫没有拒绝的余地。   
女人大概是穿高跟鞋的缘故，看起来居然和他差不多高，两人并肩走了几步他没忍住又问：“今年十几，我要叫你什么？”   
身旁的人想了一会儿才慢悠悠开口，二十三，你可能要叫我......   
宁鹤卿舔了舔下唇打断她叫了一声，姐姐。   
小流氓宁鹤卿是九号街前任老大程成的打手，现在老大去做生意不常来这儿了，他自然就成了‘狐假虎威’的大哥，程成明里暗里都有提拔他的意向，虽然还没开口，但他不在时，九号街就归宁鹤卿来管。   
说是做大哥，现在这年头聪明人都去搞钱，又没有黑社会大哥，顶多算一地头蛇，宁鹤卿每天的事就是看场子帮人打架，去管管那些来闹事的，还要时刻提防着看他不顺眼背地里搞他的，反正混来混去不过就是一个被人叫着大哥，但是又穷又只会打架的小流氓。这两年上面为了维护治安又派了地区公安机关和城管来管这片，所以很多时候连打架都免了。   
宁鹤卿就只剩下了，穷。 

他晚上从面馆吃完面回家路上一边盘算着要怎么去赚点钱花，一边从兜里摸烟，一根烟刚叼在嘴上就听见乌漆麻黑的巷子里传来尖细的叫声。   
九号街不是什么好地方，里面每一条分支小巷基本都是红灯区。这里的路是仿照欧洲古代建造的马路，是方块锥子形凿在地底下拼起来的，女人穿高跟鞋走在上面有清脆的哒哒响声，不过很容易卡在里面就拔不出来，据说当初建路时开发商刚留学回来，就喜欢这种调调，搞了个这种洋不洋正不正丝毫不美观又没有什么用的东西。宁鹤卿每次走在上面都在想，以后有钱了一定用沥青把这里压平，他觉得自己特别爱国，就不喜欢那些洋玩意。   
所以在大路上是看不见穿着高跟鞋的妓女的，他们也很怕自己漂亮的高跟鞋卡在地缝里，都躲在平板路巷子里，那里黑，黑暗地带总会给人安全感。  
这里的巷子大大小小有几十条，从头到尾随便走进一条巷子都可以看见穿着漂亮短裙的站街女，那些妓女们无论春夏秋冬，无论是零上二十度还是零下二十度都会穿短裙，一定是随便一撩就能露出屁股给干的那种短裙，对于他们和嫖客来说都十分方便。他们有的会带客人去楼上，去房间，可是夏天人太多，到了晚上有好多暴发户或者附近高中青春期的男学生们来搞，有时候干脆就在巷子里，在那些潮湿肮脏的墙壁上，甚至他们都没有看清彼此究竟长什么样子，一会儿就会结束，客人们塞给他几十或几百块钱，没有规定。有的客人塞进去时还能感受到上一个人留下的粘腻。 

为什么是用‘他’不是用‘她’，因为听说这些妓女里除了女人，也有男人，有漂亮的男人，也有重口味的肌肉大汉，穿短裙。不过上面这一切也只是听说，宁鹤卿不太喜欢这种地方，他很少去巷子里。他没有瞧不起那些人，也没有觉得脏，在这个鱼龙混杂的九号街没有人是好人的，也没有任何一个人想要做好人，他们只想搞钱，发泄自己的欲望，在违法的边缘尽可能的施展自己的无所畏惧，打架，搞女人，搞漂亮男人。   
所以宁鹤卿在巷子里英雄救美救一个漂亮姐姐纯属意外。   
他不爱管闲事，更何况是妓女的地盘。但也就是一瞬间，他转变了主意。不管巷子是谁的地盘，这总是九号街的地盘，那就归他宁鹤卿管，那女人嗓子尖尖的叫了两声，主动和被动论谁都听得出来，于是他抹了把嘴，把刚才嘴角的面条汤抹干净，叼着烟靠在墙上慢悠悠的点了火，七个字把人给骂走了。   
巷子里永远充斥着妓女身上的劣质香水味和臭男人的味道，混杂在一起可想而知的不好闻，那些劣质香水比车载香水还要难闻，都是几十块的地摊货，连颗粒都看得清楚漂浮在糜烂的空气中，和一些人讲话喷出的口水一样在阳光下清晰可见，闪闪发光。   
宁鹤卿走在姐姐身边偷偷打量她，用鼻子呼吸她身上从未闻过的特殊香味，是和巷子里完全不同的另一种香气，很淡，像一种掺杂着奶香的水果味，宁鹤卿断定，姐姐一定不是这巷子里的妓女。   
她是齐肩短发，走起路来蓬松柔软的头发一晃一晃像春末燕子飞舞时的燕尾煽动着，从侧面能看见她露出来的脖颈，是雪白的皮肤，就连此时的夜里也能在灯光下看出那几近墙白的颜色，他想，摸起来也一定舒服极了，是和上好的绸缎那样丝滑。   
宁鹤卿虽然没谈过恋爱，可他到底是个流氓，在和姐姐走过第七条巷子口时，借着灯光眼睛已经落在她的腰上，那把不盈一握的细腰以及屁股轮廓的线条让他忍不住吞了吞口水。   
数不清走了多少条巷子，那些昏暗巷子里总是传来淫靡叫声，刺鼻味道，可都不影响宁鹤卿看他的姐姐，那些都成了走马灯般光怪陆离的背景，模糊一片融进夜色中。一直快走到尽头，姐姐才站定了和他说，我到了。   
他站在那有点不知所措，从兜里摸了根烟又点上了。   
宁鹤卿虽然从十几岁就出来混，跟人打架，不怕血溅也不怕死人，可却从没经历过男欢女爱这种事，在这之前他对什么女人都不感兴趣，高的矮的胖的瘦的，美的丑的香的臭的，他通通不感兴趣，可偏偏阴差阳错遇到姐姐，心里就变了味了，他表面装作无所谓站着抽烟，可心里却拧了八股绳似的缠绕纠结，他也不知道自己纠结点什么，他自然不会像那些嫖客一样在这昏暗灯光的巷子里把姐姐漂亮的裙子撩开上了，可他也不会像附近青春期的高中生那样红着脸跟姐姐要一个联系方式。   
等一根烟终于抽完，姐姐笑着跟他摆摆手转身走，刚走两步她又返回来，贴在宁鹤卿胸口用湿热的嘴唇碰着他冰凉的耳垂说，我叫白桃。   
这时宁鹤卿才恍然大悟，原来姐姐身上的香水就是白桃味的，是和奶油或是牛奶那种甜滋滋的东西混杂在一起的白桃味道。 

他站在巷子口，看着姐姐一点点变小，最后像聊斋故事里狐仙那样融进了浓浓夜色中变成了一阵白烟，只留下一根狐狸尾巴上的羽毛作为下次见面的暗号，可姐姐只给他留下一丝魂牵梦绕的味道。   
他打算抽完这支烟就回家，如果她还会出来，那今晚就带她一起回家，如果没有，那就抽完这一盒，也可以去再买一盒。   
宁鹤卿自认为浪漫的正准备点第二根烟时，就看见姐姐又朝他这边走回来了，而且还拖着巨大一箱行李，白桃看到他还傻愣愣的站在那里，疑惑的问：“你怎么还没走？”   
宁鹤卿看了看她的行李，皱着眉问：“怎么回事？”   
“没钱交房租啦，被赶出来了，行李都给我装好了丢在门口，我晕。”宁鹤卿看着姐姐不耐烦的样子无可救药的想，就连土掉渣的口头禅在姐姐嘴里说出来都是这么的可爱，他不要脸的在心里想，晕就晕吧，晕我怀里也可以。   
他接过姐姐的行李问：“那你怎么办？”他问完才想，这不是问了句废话吗，只有白痴男人在自己心爱女人遇到问题时才会问她怎么办，聪明男人应该做的是直接帮她想好解决办法，而且是最优办法，于是宁鹤卿拖着巨重的行李搂了搂白桃的肩膀重新说，那你跟我回家。 

姐姐就这样被宁鹤卿带回家了，他边走边想，是不是过于漂亮的人都不会太聪明，不然怎么会跟一个陌生男人回家，行李箱的轮子在小路上咔嗒咔嗒响，很像他不太喜欢用的那种按压打火机，每次摁都要响，他更喜欢齿轮摩擦的声音，就是他现在用的那种。   
宁鹤卿又从大街的最末尾走回来，来来回回走了有几公里，他拐进第一条巷子，这是为数不多没有妓女的巷子，他走到第三家，推开有些破旧的木门扛着行李向楼上走。   
一楼破旧的木门摇摇晃晃，随便揣上几脚就会散架了，好在大家推它时还算温柔，以保持这么残缺破旧的情况下还能挂在门闩上。   
小楼一共三层却住着十几户人家，宁鹤卿住顶楼上面一层阁楼和一间带玻璃的大阳台，几十平米的小房间只有厕所和浴室隔开一小间，其他什么厨房客厅都和卧室连在一起，其实根本就没有客厅餐厅厨房可分，在一张破旧摇晃的单人床旁隔着一小段半透明凤凰刺绣屏风。   
这屏风是老大留下来的，当初老大搬家把他们几个叫过去问有什么想要，别人都挑又贵又值钱的，宁鹤卿看了一圈叫人把屏风扛回来了，他挺喜欢。   
宁鹤卿和姐姐并排站在门口，房间很乱，屏风，床上，椅子上都是他换下来没洗的衣服，袜子，内裤扔的到处都是，桌上还有今早上剩的泡面桶，宁鹤卿把姐姐行李放在一旁弯腰捡地上的东西，姐姐打量一圈摸了摸头发说：“我想洗澡。”   
宁鹤卿刚好捡到内裤，他手里攥着内裤站起来看着姐姐指了指他身后那一小间：“在这里洗澡。”姐姐点点头，从行李箱里翻出一件宽大的灰色卫衣进去了。   
等姐姐进去后他才想起来大声嘱咐，绿色那瓶是洗发水，左边是热水，右边是凉水，开始水流可能很小，过一会儿就大了，要是冷的话可以把上面的窗子关上。宁鹤卿讲了半天才听到里面传来姐姐的笑声，笑了好一会儿才说了一声，知道啦。   
姐姐问：有没有护发素？   
宁鹤卿说：没有。   
姐姐又问：有没有沐浴露？   
宁鹤卿说：没有。   
姐姐继续问：那有没有香皂啊？   
宁鹤卿攥着内裤和袜子愣愣的站在门外说：没有，我明天去给你买吧。姐姐就不说话了。 

他在姐姐洗澡的这几分钟里把凌乱的房间改头换面，甚至还把床重新铺了一遍，把屏风找了一个舒适的角度，等一切都收拾好了他突然想起什么开始蹲在地上翻抽屉，他把放杂物的大抽屉拽出来哗啦啦的翻了一遍，又把桌子下面的小抽屉拉出来翻，终于在小抽屉里一只破旧的钱夹里找到两个彩色包装的套子。   
这是老大上次回来请他吃饭时给他的，老大问他交没交女朋友，他说没有，老大笑着说，他妈的，我们小宁还是处男啊，这可不好。他说完就从钱包里拿出两个套子放进宁鹤卿的钱包里，笑着说，处男没关系，但是男人身上必须要有这个。   
姐姐洗完澡只穿了件卫衣，光着大腿就出来了，姐姐问他：“有没有吹风机？”宁鹤卿说：“没有，我明天就出去给你买，都给你买回来。”他一口气说完一股脑就钻进去洗澡了，他一是因为等不及，而是因为有点紧张，原来姐姐身上的白桃味道不是香水，不然怎么洗完澡还是香香的，大概是从她身体里钻出来的，从她圆润性感的屁股缝，从她丰满漂亮的乳房，就连手指尖都带着白桃的味道。他用花洒在身上胡乱冲，从头到脚都浇了个透，在手心里挤了点洗发水揉出泡沫从头到脚抹了一圈再用水冲干净，这澡就算洗完了。 

宁鹤卿穿上衣服站在镜子前又把胡子碴象征性的刮了一通，虽然他下巴光秃秃本来就没有几根，他看着镜子里的自己满意的舔了舔下唇露出一个坏笑。   
宁鹤卿是标准的小流氓长相，却也是极帅的，他眼睛大，眼尾却尖尖的，睫毛浓密，鼻子也挺，嘴巴笑时喜欢抿起来，痞里痞气。他头发洗完刘海湿漉漉的贴在额头，黏的难受就全都撸到头顶露出光洁的额头，他这样精致好看的五官全都暴露出来，任谁看了都觉得是像古代画中的美男子，可偏偏从骨子里都透着一股坏劲，一看就不像什么好人。   
好在他从来也不想做什么狗屁好人。 

宁鹤卿就是一小流氓，平时从不跟女人沾边，今天也终于能跟女人流氓一次。他把套子放进兜里留出一角，方便一会儿能直接拽出来，他走出浴室看见白桃正撅着屁股站在桌边研究墙上的贴纸，那墙上的白纸被他写满了乱七八糟的东西，有记事也有抄诗，还有他没手机用时记的电话号码。   
他看见白桃瘦的连穿卫衣都松垮的几乎从身上掉下来，屁股却圆滚滚的翘着，一双长腿上似乎还透着未干的水汽，瓷白的双脚踩在鞋子上轻轻晃。他虽然从未做过那些事，可在看到这旖旎画面的瞬间还是脑补出了无数色情画面，他想到把姐姐的腿压过肩膀，亲吻她白嫩的脚背，吻她脚趾，那上面也是白桃味道。   
是白桃的味道，也是白桃味道。   
宁鹤卿走到他身后，弯腰贴着她的背轻声叫：“姐姐。”   
白桃被他圈在怀里却丝毫没有躲的意思，反而靠在他身上用指尖指了指墙上的‘宁’字，问到：“这是你的姓吗，叫宁什么？”宁鹤卿用湿热的嘴唇蹭她耳朵，压低声音说：“姐姐想叫什么就叫什么。”   
贴纸上的名字只留下一个姓，后面被绿色记号笔涂上了，白桃用后脑勺贴在他脸上蹭了蹭轻声说，你是不是叫宁绿，这名字好可爱，小绿。   
宁鹤卿被她身上香味弄的快要窒息，他从后面搂住白桃用舌尖舔她下巴，顺着她下颌舔到耳垂，白桃喘了几声转过来面对着他低声问：“你要做什么，嗯？”她声音甜的像春天落在粉色湖水上的桃花，荡漾出粉色的波痕，宁鹤卿压抑着欲望笑了一声说：“你猜呢。” 

他撩起姐姐的头发看她眼睛，是细长勾人的桃花眼，眼尾略弯，眯起来似醉非醉迷离荡漾，风流又迷人，只看一眼就深陷其中，里面倒映着充斥着欲望野兽的自己，姐姐鼻子尖尖的，唇瓣也是桃粉色。她漂亮的让人觉得那些人口中的漂亮男人能怎样，再漂亮也美不过姐姐的一丝一毫。   
宁鹤卿到底是流氓，他把姐姐抱坐在桌子上直接分开双腿，一只手顺着卫衣摸进去，另一只手轻车熟路绕道墙壁的开关上关了灯，揉着她的颈后接吻。黑暗中一切都变得安静下来，怀里的人也不再那么警惕，微微低头和他唇齿相缠，姐姐的身子软，舌头软，连胸口也是软软的，宁鹤卿不介意她没有胸，他舌头缠着姐姐的用力吸允，弄的姐姐发出低声喘息和呜咽，逼仄狭小的房间里只剩下月光和接吻的水声。   
宁鹤卿抱她去床上时才发现姐姐虽然骨架小却真的很高，他搂着姐姐舔他下巴，脖颈，在她脖子上留下一排吻痕，宁鹤卿的手指从她胸口向下滑，在她光滑平坦的小腹上，一点点向下，终于到了他梦寐以求的秘密深处，他咬着姐姐下唇用充满磁性的声音说：“姐姐，我不会弄疼你的。” 

他手腕又向下移了一点忽然碰到什么坚硬的东西，他心里咯噔一声下意识的握住了，那一瞬间宁鹤卿的血液从头到脚都凉了，凉透了。   
他还压在姐姐身上，那破旧的单人床不堪重负，有那么一秒他开始怀疑人生，怀疑这一切不过是场梦或是上天跟他玩的一个把戏，他像个傻子一样被玩的团团转，凉透的血液迅速聚集到心脏又像火山迸发一样顺着身体的每一条血管脉络迸溅到身体的细枝末节，他被烫的整个人差点弹起来，甚至都忘了松手。   
姐姐还在黑暗中搂着他的脖子哼唧，甜腻的声音在他耳边说：“动一动。”   
宁鹤卿握着姐姐两腿之间那根自己也有甚至硬起来比自己还要大一圈的东西颤抖着声音问。   
“他妈的，你告诉我这是什么！” 

2   
脚边都是几乎抽到过滤嘴才灭掉的烟头，宁鹤卿坐在阳台的藤椅上一边抽烟一边抓着头发怀疑人生，他怎么这一晚上就没能发现想要带回家搞上床的姐姐是个男人呢？   
他回想着这一晚上发生的事，就忍不住想抽自己个大嘴巴，还特么翻箱倒柜找套子，还贴着人家耳朵叫姐姐，还把人家抱上床，都提枪上阵了才发现人家下面比自己还大，宁鹤卿想着刚才发生的事忍不住把手圈起来做出一个握住的姿势，然后又把手指伸长比了比，他抬头看看天，看看满天灿烂星辰又低头看看地，看看这脚边满地烟头，不是他怎么就能比自己还长那么一点呢。   
等最后一根烟也抽没了他才恍然大悟，白桃大概就是那些嫖客口中比女人还要漂亮的男妓，也是穿着短裙站在巷子口撩起来给人干的，再往后的画面他不愿意去想也想不出来，宁鹤卿心烦意乱，用鞋尖把烟头碾了碾转身回房间。   
走到床边发现白桃已经睡着了，在进来之前他还想着怎么把人和那一大箱子行李丢出去的，可是进来看到熟睡的人后很奇怪的就把这想法打消了，他蹲在那张小床旁边拧开床头灯，在他和白桃之间亮起了一点暖黄色。 

白桃的睡姿很乖，他侧卧在床上双腿微微曲起来，鼻子里发出平稳的喘息声，宁鹤卿就着天青色月光和暗黄灯光杂糅的色调才认认真真，不带情欲的看清了这张迷惑自己的脸。白桃长的很温柔，眼尾略细，他把垂落下来的柔软发丝别到耳后，发现这么看来一点也不像个女人，他是比任何男人女人都要漂亮的存在。但即使再漂亮，宁鹤卿也觉得他给自己的第一次留下了深深的阴影，他下面那玩意给了自己这颗处男心沉重的打击。   
宁鹤卿随手给他盖上被子，缩到沙发上睡了一晚，他想，明天一早起来就一定给这人弄走。   
沙发上睡的冷又不舒服，直到太阳升到天顶上彻底亮透了他才睁眼，宁鹤卿迷迷糊糊，眼睛没完全睁开先吸吸鼻子问：“什么味道？”   
白桃说：“我煮了面条，你要不要起来吃。”   
宁鹤卿睁开眼睛看见白桃换了身衣服，一件酒红色牛仔外套和一条黑色西装裤，外套里面是丝绸质感的黑色衬衫，白桃又高又瘦，就站在门口倚着门框看他，修长的手指里夹了根烟带着点笑意等他起床。白桃是长相很有味道的男人，从骨子里透着一种魅惑气质，就算他什么都不说，只是站在那也像一件珠宝展会中最昂贵的展品，仅仅想要靠近都需要通过无数关卡，展柜旁边还会站着两个黑人保镖。可是他又能给人一种十分温柔的亲密感，就像现在，昨晚宁鹤卿对他还恨之入骨水火不容，但看着桌上那碗还冒着热气的面条时又觉得两个人像在一起生活了很久一样，他身上的烟火气同样有魅力。   
宁鹤卿看了他一眼，指指他手里的烟：“给我一根。”   
白桃从口袋里翻出来丢给他，宁鹤卿叼在嘴上摸出打火机点了半天也没点上，他甩了甩打火机还要点，白桃又丢过来一个，结果还是点不着。宁鹤卿变得烦躁起来，他骂了声脏话想往外走，路过白桃身边时被他拉住了，白桃扶着他肩膀看起来要更高一点，他叼着烟偏偏头凑近了把宁鹤卿嘴里那根点燃了。 

“你不吃面啦？”白桃站在门口问他。   
“不吃了。”宁鹤卿说完还要往外走却被他一把拉住，白桃一脸疑惑又露出被抛弃的表情问：“你要去哪？”   
宁鹤卿心里烦躁的很，他觉得这一切都莫名其妙，从昨天晚上跟他暧昧时候就莫名其妙，上床也是，直到现在，他们俩是有什么关系吗，还是发生什么关系，什么都没有为什么要缠着他。   
宁鹤卿看着他说：“你什么时候走？”   
白桃眨眨眼睛：“走去哪？”   
宁鹤卿说：“去你该去的地方。”   
白桃抿着嘴想了一会儿说：“我没有该去的地方。”   
宁鹤卿吸了口烟看着他，看他明明没什么表情可那双桃花眼也像是会说话似的，他在陷进去的前一秒抬手推了白桃一把赶他出去：“走走走，给我出去，爱去哪去哪，把你那一大箱子破行李也拿走，别让我看见你。”他骂自己傻逼，那箱子破行李还是他昨晚自己哼哧哼哧扛上来的，现在他恨不得一脚踹下楼。   
白桃被他推了两把还是站那不动，宁鹤卿正要骂他，再一抬头看人眼睛红了一圈。红色他见得多了，巷子里被人踩进泥里兰玫瑰的红，跟别人打架从鼻子里溅出来的血红，又或者是站在阳台上可以看见落日余晖火烧云那一片火烧的红，可是他没有见过白桃的这一种，比粉色深，比烂红浅，就绕在眼框内一圈，里面的眼泪说掉不掉的就在眼眶里打转。   
宁鹤卿发誓，他做流氓这么多年，在九号街混迹这么多年，目前还没遇到过如此棘手的问题。   
他愁闷的抽了几口烟，那双桃花眼里的眼泪也没有落下来，他把烟头扔到门外用脚尖踩了问：“你怎么回事啊，想赖在这不走了是不是？”他没想到白桃居然不要脸的点了点头说：“你昨天说好要给我买护发素和沐浴露的。”白桃瘪着嘴想了想又补充道：“还有香皂和吹风机。”   
操。 

宁鹤卿不理解：“一大男人要这些玩意儿干什么啊？”   
白桃揉揉眼睛耐心给他解释：“我头发长，还要留的更长，要用护发素，用沐浴露身上才会香香的，等到天冷了不吹头发会感冒的，还有......”   
“行行行，给我闭嘴吧你，走。”宁鹤卿说完转身就走，他不懂白桃怎么那么多废话。   
白桃愣了一下，随后立即跟上去，他走在宁鹤卿身后大声问：“你答应啦，你不要赶我走啦，你同意让我住下来啦？”   
宁鹤卿觉得他吵死了，一句话也不想跟他说，心里想着，今天晚上洗完头就赶紧给我滚蛋。   
老大不在后宁鹤卿负责管理整个九号街，大到哪家店里杀人打架，小到谁家猫丢了狗被人偷了也要找他，每天没什么事就到处闲逛，收保护费，帮老大要债，从头到尾走一趟也就差不多到晚上了，他每天几乎就做这些事。白桃听他讲完这些没忍住笑出了声，他说：“那你也不是什么黑社会老大啊，你这不是居委会主任大妈吗！”妈的，好一个居委会主任大妈，宁鹤卿瞪了他一眼骂道：“你懂个屁！”一个整天在巷子里卖屁股的妓女懂个屁，知道个屁，宁鹤卿没把这话说出口，只是在心里大声喊了一遍。   
那为什么还会这么穷呢，宁鹤卿每天收的保护费有上万，但白桃早上给他煮面时发现他家里除了一口锅，一个碗，一双筷子，和一袋面以后就什么都没有了，连两根菜叶都揪不出来。   
宁鹤卿说是流氓，也不过是个小流氓，是老大的小手下，老大每天做生意资金周转不开，他收的这些保护费全都给老大做生意去了，老大每个月给他交房租，交水电费，给他留几千块钱，他一大半拿去抽烟，剩下的就给九号街的一所福利院，他小时候在遇到老大之前就是在那长大的。   
所以他身上总是没钱。 

他带着白桃出门，从第三条巷子外开始收保护费，无论大到夜总会，小到一家面馆都会给他看账本给他钱，也都恭恭敬敬叫他一声’宁哥’，白桃跟在他后面惊讶的张大嘴巴，原来居委会大妈也是这么有地位的。   
宁鹤卿带他去巷子口的一家金店，还没进门白桃就紧紧盯着门口展柜里的一颗大钻戒不动了，宁鹤卿站他后面抬了抬眼皮问：“看什么呢？”白桃指了指那颗钻戒说：“你看，好漂亮。”   
宁鹤卿用鼻子哼了一声说：“嚯，你还挺识货的，这颗‘心脏’可是九号街的宝贝，把你卖了都买不起。”   
白桃跟在他后面进店，还不舍的回头看那颗戒指问：“那颗钻戒是叫’心脏’吗，他要多少钱？”宁鹤卿没看他，直接去柜台找老板看账本，白桃跟在他身后契而不舍的问，他头也没抬的说，别问了，那颗钻戒是我的，名字也是我起的，留着以后结婚时给我新娘子戴的。   
白桃眨了眨眼睛说：“那你娶我行吗？”   
“娶个屁的娶！”   
等俩人都离开金店好几百米远了，白桃还在他一边问：“你能不能娶我，然后把那颗钻戒给我戴戴啊？”宁鹤卿瞪了他一眼：“你是不是想挨揍？”   
白桃撇撇嘴嘀咕道：“骗人的吧，那颗钻戒到底是不是你的。”   
宁鹤卿懒得理他。 

白桃说：“不是你的话你把他抢出来不行吗，偷出来也行。”   
宁鹤卿说：“偷东西的是小偷，抢东西的是强盗，我不干这事。”   
白桃说：“你不是流氓吗，流氓不是他们的总称吗，偷砸抢骗什么都干。”   
宁鹤卿发誓真的很想揍他了，他大步向前走，边走边说：“总称个屁，流氓就是流氓，老子就负责收保护费，就负责给别人找猫找狗，闭嘴吧你！”   
但是白桃不得不承认，跟在居委会大妈身后收保护费确实有狐假虎威的风范，挺爽的。   
回家时天都黑了，两人在楼下面馆吃碗面准备上楼时白桃才想起来他的护发素还没有买，宁鹤卿吃完面抹了把嘴只想回家躺在床上发呆睡觉，白桃见他要走，偷偷在桌子下面拽了拽他衣袖小声说：“我们去买护发素吧。”   
宁鹤卿又喝了口汤开始抽烟，他也很白，抽了很多年烟两根手指间却没有变一点颜色，他弹了弹烟灰说，买个屁。宁鹤卿是个直男，是会把内裤袜子外套一起丢到洗衣机洗那种不拘小节的人，你跟他讲三天三夜护发素对头发的保养作用，甚至开个讲座给他听，他最后也会只跟你说三个字，买，个，屁。不仅是因为他觉得没用，还因为他没钱。   
白桃抓起他手腕放在自己头顶，让他掌心贴在自己头发上轻轻蹭了蹭，他像只小猫咪那样弯起眼睛蹭他。不知为何宁鹤卿看着这样的他又没出息的退回昨晚那种感受，在这种太阳落山天黑后，没有刺眼光线的时候，他觉得白桃从内到外都变的不一样起来，他又想叫姐姐了。   
姐姐好像是白桃体内的另一种生物，可是白桃无论白天晚上都还是那个白桃，变的只有宁鹤卿自己，或许是他心底的那个姐姐在晚上就变的具象化，心里的一份幻想和期许就落在了白桃身上，他温柔，少女，动作像一只小猫，一举一动都在宁鹤卿心脏上挠痒痒。   
白桃看着他轻声说：“我头发好糙，不用的话你搂着我睡觉会很扎的，就像没刮干净的胡茬硬硬的很不舒服，哦对，你没有胡子，你刮过下面的毛没有，你虽然没有胡子下面总该有毛吧，就是刮完刚长出来那种硬硬的，很刺，摸起来很不舒服，这样说你能懂吗？”   
但其实白桃的头发一点都不糙，不仅不糙摸起来还很柔顺，就像现在有些微风的夜晚吹过，在他掌心留下春天的痕迹，姐姐的头发就是这样软，但当宁鹤卿听完他的比喻时立刻抽回手骂了一句，去你妈的。   
一天过去白桃已经可以完全过滤掉他讲的所有脏话，但是他很不明白宁鹤卿烦躁的点，他想了想问：“你下面也没有毛吗？”   
面馆门口发出一声巨响，宁鹤卿把桌子给掀翻了。   
宁鹤卿这个冤大头还是带着姐姐去了超市，巷子口那家二十四小时家乐福。他在推车里扔了几袋泡面不耐烦的问白桃：“你选好了吗？”   
白桃在货架上拿了一瓶最贵的护发素，又拿了瓶奶油味的沐浴液，还有香皂和吹风机，宁鹤卿看着推车里的一堆东西头都大了，他搂着白桃肩膀咬着牙说：“哥，你不是就要一瓶护发素吗，你拿这么多东西我还要不要吃饭了？”   
白桃看了他一眼，眼睛都瞪大了，十分疑惑的问：“你昨天不是还叫我姐姐吗，怎么今天就叫我哥了。”宁鹤卿把他拿下来的东西又一一放回货架，等他放完白桃又一一拿下来，边拿边捏着嗓子说：“当初追人家时叫人家小甜甜，一天而已，现在就叫人家牛夫人。”   
宁鹤卿掏出钱包给他看：“牛夫人，我就五十块。”   
白桃问：“你今天不是收保护费了吗，一百块都没有吗，看了那么多账本都没有一百块吗？”   
宁鹤卿面无表情看他说：“那些是给老大做生意的，不是给我买吹风筒用的。”   
白桃看了看推车里的几袋泡面，又看了看宁鹤卿，把自己拿的那些东西又第三次默默的放回货架上，他淡淡的哦了一声转身出去了，刚走两步又说，那我出去等你。   
宁鹤卿看着他的背影，骂了句操。 

他想，早知道就该今天早上把他赶走，我一介流氓什么时候心软过，当初跟着老大到处打砸抢地盘时候都没眨过眼，现在怎么就被这人给弄的七上八下，宁鹤卿心想要不是因为白桃的腰看起来那么细，昨天晚上握着时候那么软，他肯定把他揍的满地找牙，看他还敢不敢给自己脸色看。   
等他从超市结完账出来时，白桃正站在门口抽烟，他头发不知道什么时候绑起来的，一小撮有点可爱的翘在后面，宁鹤卿看着他，就算是从宽大的卫衣里也能看见他细瘦腰肢的轮廓，就算把屁股遮住一半他也能看见那半圆的弧形，其实这么黑的晚上是看不清的，一大半都来自于宁鹤卿昨晚的记忆和肖想。他一看到这样的白桃心脏就会有种莫名的感受，他说不上来，心跳速度是比之前快了一点不受控制，也不知道该过去和他说什么话，这样超出自己控制范围内的事很让他烦躁不安，他觉得白桃是让他烦躁的源头，他就觉得白桃变得十分讨厌，哪怕他在黑暗中是漂亮姐姐。   
没谈过恋爱的小流氓不知道也不明白，这样就是体内的多巴胺在夜深人静的黑暗中难以自持的开始分泌。 

白桃看他拎了一大袋子东西，眼睛一扫就知道里面有什么了，他把烟灭了有点惊讶的看着宁鹤卿说：“你不是说你没有钱吗，怎么买了这么多！”   
宁鹤卿不愿意看他，觉得他吵，把袋子往他怀里一塞说：“我今天不是收保护费了吗，难道一百块都没有吗，看了那么多账本怎么能一百块都没有。”   
白桃翻着袋子发现里面除了想要的那些东西以外还多了两根棒棒糖，他撕开一个叼在嘴里含糊不清的说：“你不是说保护费要给老大做生意的，不是给我买吹风筒用的嘛？”   
宁鹤卿不想再跟他说话了，他在心里默默回答，大不了跟老大说一声，一两百块还是会给我的啊，笨蛋。他又想，在巷子里那些做妓女的男人女人们不是要很多钱才能满意吗，不是很喜欢那些珠宝名牌，那些跑车钞票之类的东西吗，怎么会有人买两瓶沐浴液买个吹风筒就这么高兴。   
姐姐到底还是姐姐。 

3   
姐姐就这样住下来了。   
白桃很粘人，一天二十四小时除了洗澡上厕所晚上睡觉以外，都要跟宁鹤卿在一起。其实倒也没什么不好，他会把房间收拾得干净，会给阳台的花花草草浇水，会煮面，还会每天洗完澡都香香的走出来，不大的房间里充斥着他身上特有的香味。宁鹤卿想过，如果姐姐真的是姐姐，那一定早被他上了，而且每天晚上都要，他要压着姐姐把那张小床晃到散架，要抱着姐姐每天睡到下午三点，可是现在一想到姐姐是个男的，他就像喉咙里进了根头发，咽也咽不下去，吐也吐不出来，难受的要命。 

宁鹤卿知道自己不喜欢男人，可白桃又和别的男人不一样，他带着属于他特有的性感和味道，还有独一无二的魅力，但此时的宁鹤卿对这一切都十分排斥，而且每天都在心里算计着到底怎么才能把这个赖在这不走的厚脸皮弄走。   
宁鹤卿站在花洒下冲水，忽然看到架子上前几天买的那瓶沐浴露，白桃身上每天都是这个香味，他鬼使神差的打开在身上倒了一点，一边搓的满身泡沫一边想，这味道真有那么好闻吗，这黏糊糊的能洗干净吗，刚挤出来的乳白色看起来就跟那什么似的，白桃怎么喜欢这个。他从浴室出来来时湿漉漉的头发上还顶着毛巾，一出门就看见白桃修长手指夹着烟站在门口，他被吓了一跳，白桃看着他笑眯眯的问：“你怎么洗这么久？”   
宁鹤卿用毛巾胡乱揉着头发说：“跟你有什么关系。”白桃从不嫌他说话难听，而是拽了他一把让他靠在墙上，两人个头差不多，看起来就像白桃把他圈在怀里一样，宁鹤卿脊骨贴在冰凉的墙壁上毫不示弱的用目光冷冷的看他，他那种骨子里散发出来的流氓气质让他气场占了上风，就算是被白桃扶着肩膀圈在怀里也能感受到从他这边传来的巨大磁场。但白桃根本没有什么意思，他吸了口烟，笑起来十分纯情无害，他问，你知道什么是过桥吗？   
抽烟久的人都知道，不过是一种很无聊的吸烟方式，烟从口腔进入，嘴巴稍稍张开点让烟一点点漫出来再从鼻子里吸进肺里。宁鹤卿哼笑一声手腕搭在他肩膀上，另一只手把他手里的烟拿过来给他身体力行的表演一遍，随后又吸了一口吐在他脸上坏笑着问，怎么了。   
白桃眨了眨眼睛说：“我说的不是这个。” 

宁鹤卿下意识从喉咙里发出一个’嗯？’的音节，那双桃花眼露出似醉非醉的神情眯起来用大拇指和食指从他手里把烟夹回来，白桃吸了一口，含着烟把濡湿的唇瓣贴在了他脖颈上，他一遍缓缓吐烟，一遍用柔软的唇瓣摩挲着宁鹤卿脖颈的软肉，湿热的烟雾顺着他的皮肉向上爬，在他的耳垂上一点点向上，勾勒出他耳朵的轮廓，直到耳尖才把烟顺着发梢吐尽，白桃含着笑意贴在他耳朵上轻声说，我说的是这个。   
不过短短几秒钟而已，宁鹤卿一时间竟被定住一般不能动弹，他能感觉到白桃身上的味道和烟草混杂在一起，那无法形容的柔软触感从他的大动脉上划过，血管里像是有烟花绽开那样噼里啪啦的炸响，在他薄薄一层皮肤下，在无数细小的血管中，全都爆炸，最后变成一缕烟，在耳尖散开了。   
发梢滚落的一滴水珠，顺着他的脸颊向下流，从他下颌线流过滴在锁骨上，又在胸口缓缓划过，最后无声的消散在皮肤里。等他回过神来发现白桃一脸恶作剧成功的表情看着他，手上剩的半截烟还在烧，宁鹤卿心里又燃起愤怒的熊熊烈火，他勾着白桃脖子鼻尖几乎要贴在他脸上，宁鹤卿说：“你他妈信不信我上了你！”   
白桃不怕，反而用那种无害的眼神看着他，他眨了眨眼睛点头说：“我信，你第一天晚上不就是要上我吗。”   
宁鹤卿觉得自己流氓的地位受到了沉重的打击，他松开手转身去阳台吹风，小声嘀咕道，我靠。 

宁鹤卿晚上睡觉时不喜欢开灯，他喜欢在一片灰暗中能看见透过窗户照进来的月光，那月光刚好可以照到他那张小床上，睡起来格外安慰。可是现在小床归白桃，他只能睡沙发，沙发和床之间又隔着一道屏风，月光的穿透能力大大减弱，变成了柔和的银青色。白桃喜欢开着床头那盏小灯，灯光不刺眼，他也能隔着屏风看见宁鹤卿的轮廓。   
每天晚上他都会讲点有的没的，宁鹤卿偶尔搭话，有时候不理他，大部分时间睡的很快，他好像很讨厌白桃，每天晚上都希望他第二天就能离开，可是他又从没丢过白桃的行李彻彻底底把他推出家门，他没想到自己有一天会这样口是心非。   
在夜里再没有人讲话彻底安静下来时宁鹤卿会想，白桃的从前到底是什么样的，他是妓女吗，他是和那些人一样站在漆黑昏暗的巷子里等着肥腻有钱的嫖客来掀他的裙子吗，他会穿裙子吗，他穿裙子漂亮吗，他以前究竟被多少男人上过。这些全都是他思考过的问题，可是他从来没有问过，也永远不会问出口。那么多巷子，那么多条路，他几天都走不完，这些过客来来往往，有见过他打招呼的，有从未谋面的，他们几乎不会到街上来，就一直在小巷子里，又或者白天会换上简单的妆容，穿一条裤子来街上和正常人一样，宁鹤卿认不出来的。 

他只是想，白桃长的那么漂亮，也会化上浓妆隐藏在黑夜里，扶着雨后潮湿脏兮兮的墙壁等人来找他吗，或者他是高级一点的，只在大楼里等客人进来，然后开一个不菲的价钱。   
宁鹤卿还在月光下胡乱猜想，白桃突然问：“你睡着了吗？”   
宁鹤卿想了想说：“还没有。”   
白桃就说：“那你给我讲讲你吧。”   
宁鹤卿问：“讲什么？”   
白桃说：“讲什么都行，随便讲，讲你小时候，讲你和老大，讲你收保护费，讲你给别人找猫。”   
宁鹤卿隔着那架带着刺绣的屏风看他，虽然看不清，但他还是觉得自己看清了，他看见白桃像自己望着他那样望着自己，就像两个人睡在一张床上，睡在他的枕边，这种时候他又感觉到白桃是那个坐在河岸上用脚尖划水的姐姐。   
宁鹤卿从有记忆开始就是在九号街的福利院长大的，那里有很多没人管没人要的小孩，有的比他大，有的比他小。那时候的九号街还没人管，治安不好乱的很，这种地方自然也没什么规章制度，他还未踏上社会就懂得了弱肉强食的道理，打的过别人，你就是胜者，打不过就只能任人宰割，那时候宁鹤卿是福利院里最能打的一个。   
后来程成在这片当了老大，想去福利院领养个小孩，他看了一圈正要走，就碰见了刚从外面打架回来的宁鹤卿，算下来他对宁鹤卿也是领养关系，但也只是如此，再没给他更多其他的关心。宁鹤卿到底还是自己一路打到老大身边成了他的心腹，任何男孩子都幻想过有英雄梦，枭雄也是雄，可没几年建帮立派还没开始就被上面打压，老大去做生意了，宁鹤卿不会做生意，就只能留下来在街上当个小流氓，当个居委会大妈。   
宁鹤卿想，他这样算不算是第二次被抛弃了，只不过他没说。 

白桃听他讲完翻了个身，抬手把那盏暗黄的床头灯关了，房间里就只剩下照在屏风上的月光。   
白桃说：“在这种小地方安安稳稳生活一辈子挺好的，总比电影里那些打打杀杀强。”   
宁鹤卿问：“那你呢，你都干什么。”   
白桃好一会儿都没说话，等宁鹤卿都要睡着了他才听见白桃说，什么都没干，睡了，晚安。   
宁鹤卿困的不行，听到那声晚安后就真的睡着了。可是睡着后却掉入一个巨大梦境中，梦里的色调是紫色和粉色的，什么都是这两种颜色混杂在一起，他看见姐姐坐在这两种颜色的海洋球里和他招手，他一边叫姐姐等等一边跑过去，可是脚下太滑，怎么跑都在原地踏步，姐姐像是用油画颜料涂上去的美人，随着阳光出现就一点点融化进紫色的海洋球里，什么都找不到了。天旋地转的空间终于停下，他跑过去烦躁的翻那些球，忽然摸到两颗尺寸不一样的小球，黏糊糊的，他捧在手心一看，竟然是一对眼珠，是姐姐那双桃花眼的眼珠正圆溜溜的盯着他看，他捧着那对眼珠刚叫了一声姐姐，眼珠立刻像融化的颜料一般也化开黏在他手上了。   
这个梦怪诞，神秘，光怪陆离，琢磨不透，他才明白，这就是姐姐。 

白桃在家不喜欢穿裤子，他总是套着一件卫衣或是两件衬衫又或是两件T恤，下面是一条未及膝盖的短裤，总是藏在宽大的卫衣里若隐若现，不仔细看就好像什么都没穿，他两条腿细细长长，脚上穿着一双袜子。宁鹤卿做完梦刚睁开眼睛，就看见他那两条白花花的大腿在自己面前晃来晃去，他半睡半醒间伸手在他腿根摸了一把，叫了声姐姐。   
白桃说想找一份工作，什么都行，宁鹤卿用吸管把玻璃杯里的冰块搅的哗啦哗啦响，他对面前的人说：“你保证他来这工作不会有什么问题吧？”   
老板对于宁鹤卿介绍来的人自然不敢怠慢，他点头笑笑说：“宁哥，你放心，一定不会有问题，他不是做过吗，知道行里规矩，他一定也懂得分寸。”   
宁鹤卿虽然把这事搞妥了，但还是有些不安心，他不明白自己为什么对一个陌生人这么上心，而且还是男人，转念一想，等白桃有了工作顺势把他赶走就轻而易举，心里有什么不安的，这才是他最初也是最终目的。到晚上吃饭时他告诉白桃工作时间地点，让他明天去上班。   
白桃走后宁鹤卿才出门，他去楼下面馆吃了碗面又去附近几家小店收钱，明明和往常一样可他一直心神不宁，身边没有白桃总好像少了点什么，他惴惴不安的过了一天，天一黑就去白桃做的那家店去视察，他假装从门口路过和老板打招呼，其实刚一拐进巷子就一路小跑，没想到老板看到他就像看了救星似的往店里拽，宁鹤卿一脸疑惑问他怎么了，出什么事了吗。他心想要是白桃出了什么事，一定让这店关门。   
老板看到他眼泪都要下来了，他拽着宁鹤卿的胳膊说：“宁哥，老大，您介绍这位不是来卖的，这可是位爷啊，是活佛啊！”宁鹤卿还是云里雾里，问他怎么回事。   
老板把今天发生的事给他讲了一遍，眼泪都快掉下来了，他给宁鹤卿鞠了一躬请求说，“这位爷现在在楼上好吃好喝供着呢，快带回去吧。”   
白桃来这后以为只是陪酒，没想到还要陪睡，那看着满面油光顶着大啤酒肚的男人上来就摸他手，他反手一巴掌就把人打了个趔趄，谁知道他看起来弱不禁风力气这么大，肥老板气的叫人来弄他，结果没想到被白桃收拾了一顿，末了还把那老板按在裤裆底下问他要不要尝尝自己的大玩意，把老板吓得连滚带爬就跑了，出来玩的嫖客哪见过这种世面啊，走时候裤腰带都忘了拿，双手拎着裤子跑的。 

宁鹤卿听到这些自己反而松了口气，他搂着白桃肩膀向怀里靠了靠说：“走吧回家，今天晚上请姐姐吃棒棒糖。”   
白桃洗完澡出来从头到脚都香香的，他叼着根奶油草莓的棒棒糖瘫在沙发里望着宁鹤卿说：“以后我想自己开一家店，这是我小时候的梦想。”   
宁鹤卿问：“开什么店？”   
白桃舔了舔嘴里的糖说：“鸭店。”   
宁鹤卿笑了一声：“怎么还是鸭店。”   
白桃用脚心踹了他一下，语调里带着点撒娇的意味说：“你脑子里都在想什么啊，是鸭店，不是鸭店啦！”   
宁鹤卿看着他问：“请问有什么区别？”   
白桃含着糖说：“我晕，我说的是烤鸭店，我喜欢吃烤鸭想开一家店自己吃不行嘛！不是出去卖的！”   
宁鹤卿说：“你这梦想还真伟大。”   
白桃确实一直想开一家烤鸭店，在他爸还活着的时候，不过后来因为各种原因就不了了之，他一直都没开成。   
这张皮质小沙发是宁鹤卿刚搬来时候买的，有好几年，已经磨的很旧了，深棕色被磨掉颜色盘的发光，最下面也掉出两颗弹簧，不过和他房间里这些七七八八的奇怪配饰搭配在一起倒还有点复古的意味。这些并不重要，重要的是这张沙发很小，睡觉时脚要搭在外面，两个人坐就要贴的很近。白桃刚洗完澡未干的水汽带着香味飘进宁鹤卿的大脑，在房间昏黄的灯光下他总觉得这气氛有些无法掩饰的暧昧。   
宁鹤卿靠在沙发上偏头看身旁的人，等目光与白桃交汇时又感觉到心脏乱跳，他没话找话问：“那肥佬还干什么了，我也以为他们只是叫你喝酒的。”   
白桃想了想说：“也没做什么，刚摸我手就被我教训了。”   
宁鹤卿觉得热，也说不上哪里热，他刚刚也洗过澡，早春才十几度，到了晚上窗外和阳台还会吹过凉风，哪里会觉得热，可他浑身上下热的难受，他吞了吞口水说，怎么摸你的手？   
白桃抱着膝盖坐在沙发一角，他听宁鹤卿这么问歪着头笑了笑弯起腰向这边爬过来，他爬了两步爬到他面前，跪在沙发上嘴里还叼着那根棒棒糖，宁鹤卿看他用舌尖把棒棒糖从嘴里来回乱顶，露出的粉嫩舌尖和鲜红的下唇，他觉得血液里的烟花又开始噼里啪啦的响。白桃把胸膛向他靠了靠，用光滑的手背轻轻蹭他的手背，低声说：“就是这样摸的。”   
宁鹤卿舔了下嘴唇恶狠狠的说：“那我剁了他的手！” 

白桃含着糖笑出了声。宁鹤卿不知道他笑什么，可能笑自己幼稚，笑自己张狂，可不管笑什么他发誓他当时真的是那么想，如果再让他见到摸白桃手的肥佬，他就剁了肥佬的手。白桃笑了笑把嘴里吃掉一半的棒棒糖拿了出来，圆润的糖球上还挂着从口腔里带出来的透明液体，白桃抿着嘴说：“你刚才不是说晚上要请我吃棒棒糖吗？”   
宁鹤卿点点头说，嗯。   
白桃说：“那我也要请你吃我的。”他把手里那根含过的棒棒糖递到宁鹤卿嘴边抵着他有些发干的唇瓣说：“张嘴。”   
此时此刻，在不大却整洁的房间里，逼仄复古的老沙发上，昏黄暧昧的吊灯下，白桃又变成了姐姐。他头发挽在耳后露出下颌好看的轮廓，明明没有更玩味的表情，眼底却仿佛有千万的情谊，媚气的像一只白尾狐狸。   
在白桃身上，姐姐从不是一种性别，他可以是男人也可以是女人，可以成为任何人，但也只是他自己。也可以用玫瑰形容他，用浪漫，用烟火，用春意，用钻石，用世间所有美好的事物来形容他都不足为过，他转瞬即逝，他也是永恒。 

4   
姐姐把棒棒糖在宁鹤卿嘴唇上轻轻蹭了蹭，毫不费力的塞进他的嘴里，姐姐说：“含住了，不许拿出来。”   
宁鹤卿不清楚他要做什么，但他清楚的是两个人正在向一个无法挽回的方向发展，他含着那颗带着姐姐嘴里味道的糖勾起嘴角坏笑，伸手搂住姐姐细嫩的腰说：“原来你这么会勾引人。”宁鹤卿没上过男人，可是他现在就想上白桃，他想扒光他，让他雪白的肌肤暴露出来在他宽厚的掌心下像活鱼那样游动。   
宁鹤卿坐在沙发上大咧咧的分开腿把姐姐抱在怀里舔着他耳朵说：“从今以后你不许撩别人，只能在我怀里浪，也只能给我上。”姐姐没点头也没摇头，只是看着他意味深长的笑，宁鹤卿在他下巴上亲了一口，正要脱他衣服，姐姐突然像条蛇一样从他怀里滑坐到地上，他把脸埋在宁鹤卿两腿之间闷声说，刚才你吃了我的棒棒糖，现在该让我吃你的了。 

【宁鹤卿怎么也没想到会有这等好事，他以为可以操白桃就已经是好运了，现在白桃居然愿意主动给他口，感情喜不喜欢这种无所谓的事暂且放到一边，任何一个男人都不会抵抗住这样诱惑，没有人能抗拒姐姐。宁鹤卿摆出那副流氓架势，轻轻摸了摸姐姐头顶，被舔的一边说爽一边说荤话，姐姐在他腿根留下一条水痕低声说：“把腿抬起来。”   
宁鹤卿被他弄的迷迷糊糊，双脚踩在沙发上，却发现姐姐的舌头从腿根滑到那根东西后开始一点点向后移，宁鹤卿那里从没碰过，敏感的要命，刚被姐姐用舌尖舔上一口就喘了出来。姐姐双手压着他的腿说：“乖啊，别动。”   
这时宁鹤卿才忽然意识到好像不太对劲，可他早就被情欲支配，被姐姐柔软的舌头玩的浑身酥麻，他靠在沙发上仰着头问姐姐：“什么时候能做？”   
姐姐从他两腿之间抬起头来看，他靠在宁鹤卿腿上色色的笑着说：“你等不及啦。”他刚说完还没等宁鹤卿回答，就把一根手指从他后穴插了进去，还没等宁鹤卿反应过来姐姐又把细长的手指抽出来了。宁鹤卿被他弄的措手不及又茫然，他张了张嘴半天没说出话，随后低头看了看自己阴茎下面，那一条湿润发红的缝隙，正被姐姐用几根手指反反复复按摩抚摸，姐姐手指伸进去一点又拿出来，带出透明黏腻的液体，宁鹤卿想要合拢双腿却被姐姐用力压住了。   
宁鹤卿这流氓也不得不承认他被眼前这有些意外的状况吓到了，他大脑飞快运转，不会是姐姐想要操他吧，这怎么可能！   
宁鹤卿咬着下唇低声说：“别，别再弄了，是我要上你。”   
姐姐勾起嘴角笑笑，润滑彻底后终于把一整根手指都插进他后面的小洞里，宁鹤卿没忍住啊——的叫出了声，姐姐动了动手指说：“会很舒服的。”被姐姐用手指捅了几下小流氓身子就彻底软了，他低头看着姐姐两根手指在自己的小洞里进出，又怕又爽，每次姐姐把手指抽出来都会带出不少汁液，宁鹤卿从没想过自己有一天会被玩成这个样子，他双腿大敞瘫软在沙发上，希望姐姐不要在弄了，可一开口说的却是：“啊，好爽。”   
操。   
姐姐在他腿根亲了亲低声说：“一会儿会让你更爽。” 

当姐姐进来时宁鹤卿抱着他哭出了声，那种从未体验过的感受让他头都要炸了，各个角落的血液都往心脏里涌，他抱着姐姐被操的一塌糊涂，却还要嘴硬的骂：“你放开我，信不信我操死你，我操哭啊啊，啊…...”姐姐低头吻他额头，宠溺的说，我信，我当然信。   
姐姐把他压在沙发上，一刻不停地进出，液体飞溅和肉体碰撞的声音在这个小房间里，在这个旧沙发上越来越响，小流氓被弄的边哭边骂：“我一定不会放过你的，啊，别，轻点，姐姐轻点。”   
到后来小流氓射了一次，又哭又喊，嗓子哑的骂不出什么了，只能喘息着一声一声叫姐姐，求姐姐慢一点，求姐姐不要把他操到失禁，求姐姐不要射进去。】 

宁鹤卿哭的嗓子有点哑，结束后沙发周围一片狼藉，小茶几上的东西都被推到地上，两个抱枕也被弄上了乳白色液体，地上还有些水渍。他趴在沙发上光着屁股，把脸埋在沙发里憋的快上不来气，可他不想出来，也一句话都不想说，而白桃穿好衣服仿佛什么事都没发生一般拿手纸帮他擦屁股缝里的液体。宁鹤卿晃着屁股躲，表示抗议。  
宁鹤卿觉得自己没脸见人了，小流氓的尊严再次受到了沉重的打击。   
两个人到底谁上谁，这事上床之前不应该说的清清楚楚明明白白吗，怎么脱了裤子就变了呢，他都想不清楚这事情到底是怎么发生的，一眨眼就被人搞了，还哭哑了嗓子。   
宁鹤卿第二天一整天都没有和白桃说话，到了晚上白桃笑嘻嘻的凑过来哄他：“不要生气了好不好？”   
宁鹤卿一眼也不想看见他，他一看白桃就觉得自己屁股痛。白桃把脸贴在他手背上轻轻蹭，问他：“后面还疼吗？”   
宁鹤卿说：“不疼。”   
白桃说：“要不要我帮你揉揉帮你上药。”   
宁鹤卿说：“不要！”   
晚上白桃要他去床上睡，自己睡沙发，宁鹤卿不理他，没想到被他直接公主抱抱到床上，这还是那个第一晚连行李都拖不上来的姐姐吗，是什么时候偷偷变异了，为什么表面看起来还是瘦弱姐姐却能力大无比，宁鹤卿特想投稿十万个为什么去问一问。他把脸埋在枕头里一眼也不想看白桃，顺便还用被子把自己屁股严严实实的遮住了。   
白桃蹲在床边轻生哄他：“宝贝，不要生气了好不好？”   
宁鹤卿闷在被子里说：“不要叫我宝贝。”   
白桃说：“小绿，不要生气了好不好？”   
宁鹤卿说：“我不叫小绿。”   
白桃疑惑：“那你叫什么？”   
宁鹤卿不想再理他，摆摆手说：“算了，你爱叫什么叫什么，小绿就绿吧，不要再来烦我。”   
好在宁鹤卿是个皮糙肉厚的小流氓，被上了以后没两天就恢复如初，在白桃的哄骗下也结束了和他的冷战，只是他对屁股更加小心翼翼，和白桃约法三章，第一条就是不许盯着他的屁股看，白桃点点头说，“你说什么都行。”说完顺手在他屁股上揉了一把。 

宁鹤卿在心里默默的想，君子报仇十年不晚，早晚有一天他会把属于流氓的尊严全部讨回来。   
宁鹤卿又睡回了他的小床上，姐姐睡在沙发上和他隔着那盏屏风。   
白桃提议把屏风撤掉，换一张大一点的双人床回来两个人一起睡，宁鹤卿拒绝的干脆，想都别想。他不希望自己的屁股再受到任何伤害了。   
晚上睡觉时白桃趴在沙发上，透过屏风用手指描摹宁鹤卿的轮廓，他今晚有点失眠，怎么也睡不着，伸手用指甲轻轻挠了挠屏风问：“你睡了吗？”   
宁鹤卿翻了个身，透过屏风看他：“没有。”   
两个人谁也看不清谁，又好像就睡在枕边，隔着屏风面对面望向彼此。到了深夜小房间里安静下来，能听见巷子里别人家偶尔传来一两声狗叫，吹起来叶子沙沙作响的微风，和隔着屏风两个人沉稳均匀的呼吸声。   
白桃趴在沙发上从放在椅子的外套口袋里摸出一根烟点上，橘红色的火光把房间照亮了大半，松手后只剩下烟尾一点亮光，宁鹤卿歪着头看他，说到：“给我讲讲你。”   
白桃问：“讲我什么？”   
宁鹤卿：“讲你以前是干什么的。”   
黑暗中白桃似乎哼笑一声，他说：“你不是知道吗？”宁鹤卿语气轻飘飘的说：“我不知道。” 

白桃弹了弹烟灰又吸了一口，他手指细细长长比女人的手还要漂亮，指甲也修建的干净整洁，他五指并拢举起来在那一点烟火的光亮下照了照，觉得该给自己涂一个指甲，他喜欢大红色，黑色也行，粉色也很喜欢。他趴在沙发上小腿翘起来在空中乱晃，他说：“你不是觉得我是妓女吗，你不是一直都这样想吗？”   
若是在白天，在大太阳照在头顶时宁鹤卿肯定这样说，他能把心里的脏话全都骂出来，关于姐姐他描摹过的场景也能告诉他，笑他有什么不好说的，他不就是那种人吗，和巷子里的又有什么区别，可是到了晚上，两人隔着屏风时他又说不出这样的话了。   
宁鹤卿觉得很奇怪，人往往在黑暗中更有安全感，更容易面对自己的内心说真话，可是他却不一样，在白天他可以破口大骂，可以勾着姐姐的脖子笑他这个小妓女，可在夜深人静的时候他说不出口，姐姐像遥远而神秘的小狐狸，透着一丝火光晃着他骄傲的尾巴，消失的时候只给他留下一根羽毛。   
宁鹤卿低声问：“你不是吗？” 

白桃说：“都是卖，有的人卖给男人，有的人卖给生活，有什么区别吗，前者知道自己在付出什么有什么回报，后者知道吗，这么想想做妓女是不是更舒服一些？”   
宁鹤卿淡淡的的哦了一声，随后被白桃扔进来的一只袜子砸到头顶。白桃把袜子扔过去笑了几声：“你乱想什么啦，我才不是啦，我以前很有钱的好不好！”   
宁鹤卿有些困了，显然对他的过去生活并不是那么关心，很奇妙的令他安心的那句话居然是白桃笑着说的‘我才不是啦’他觉得自己一直不在意这种事的，但是白桃说他不是妓女的时候还是意外的安心，宁鹤卿把被子扯上来盖在屁股上很快就睡了。   
白桃不知道他睡没睡，趴在沙发上问他：“你不想知道我以前是做什么的吗？”   
对面没有人回答，姐姐却还是说：“我讲给你听好不好。”   
接着他就听见了对面传来微弱的打呼噜声。白桃又把另一只袜子也扔过去了。   
前阵子宁鹤卿从书店老板那借了一堆书回来，就放在家里柜子上摆着也没看，今天上午老大回来宁鹤卿去找他吃饭，留白桃一个人在家。他起来煮了面吃，去阳台浇花，又抽了几根烟没事做，最后窝在沙发上翻那几本他带回来的书。他刚翻了几页，就听见楼下传来气势汹汹的叫骂声，那声音越听越耳熟，他赶紧从沙发上爬起来到床边一看，果然是冯巧找过来了。 

早春天气还带着寒意，吹过的风还凉飕飕的，不过像冯巧这种女人是不怕冷的，她穿着吊带连衣裙，披了件小西装外套，踩着高跟鞋往巷子里走，边走边嫌弃这脚下的路，嘴里一直抱怨着：“这什么破地方啊车都开不进来，他怎么找这个地方住，他是故意躲我吗？”   
白桃不知道冯巧是从哪问到这个地址的，他站在阳台上往下看，只见冯巧直接上楼，没一会儿就听见啪啪的拍门声，他实在是怕这不堪一击的门被拍掉，面无表情的去开了门。   
冯巧昨天刚烫了头发，她站在门口撩了撩头发上的卷向房间里打量一番嘲笑道：“我说大少爷啊，你就住在这种地方，不怕有老鼠吗？”   
白桃笔直的站在那里居高临下的望着他，没了一点往常在宁鹤卿面前那样娇媚，那双桃花眼也无一点撩人秋波，只是冷冰冰的看着面前这个女人，他单手撑在门口拦着她问：“你怎么找到这里来的？”   
冯巧笑笑毫不介意地从他胳膊下面钻过去，坐在沙发上继续打量这个房间。   
在她发现这房间里只有两个男人的东西后意味深长的说：“从家里出来这么快就找到投奔的男人了，不过这也太穷酸了吧，不是好多男人要包养你吗，怎么也不找个有钱的，还是现在他们知道你爸没了，也懒得理你这位大少爷了？”   
白桃目光垂落，没听她讲那些有的没得，只是问：“你找我有什么事？”   
冯巧：“找你当然有事，我是来要你爸留下来遗产的。”听到这两个字白桃微微蹙眉，不解的问：“什么遗产？”   
冯巧：“你在我面前不用装傻，他给你那张纸上写的清清楚楚，你别想拿走家里的一分钱！”   
说到这白桃才想起来，他爸临死前确实给了他点儿东西。 

这事说来话长，白桃是私生子，他妈生他时难产死了，跟着外婆过了几年，后来老人家去世他才被亲爸接回来，在家里二十年都没什么地位，整天被冯巧这个女人冷嘲热讽，没事找事，他知道冯巧害怕他抢走他爸的公司和那些两只手都数不过来的钱，但其实他一点都不在乎。所以他爸后事处理完他直接就从家里搬出来住了。   
冯巧有个儿子白川，也算是白桃哥哥，公司大事小事上上下下都归他打理，以前在家白桃就是富家公子哥，是大少爷，每天拿着家里花不完的钱出去挥霍，和那些男人女人们整天混在一起，他亲爸也并不是十分喜欢他，要么说这家里唯一一点留恋的就是白川，他是家里对他唯一有点温度的人。   
不过等他爸生病去世后，冯巧整天在家里阴阳怪气的说白桃风气不正，说他喜欢和男人鬼混，还有些更难听的话，白桃在家里呆的烦了把那些鲜红的钞票扔在冯巧身上丢下一句：后半辈子跟您钞票过去吧。就收拾东西走了。   
他出去玩了一阵把所有钱都花光，还没打算好下一步要做什么就恰巧碰到了宁鹤卿，被他带回家后他觉得这种未体验过的穷人生活其实也算不错，所以干脆住了下来，还有个整天暴跳如雷的小孩陪他一起，他觉得挺有趣。   
但没想到安稳日子刚过了几天，冯巧又找了过来。 

说到他爸临走前留给他的那张纸，白桃回忆了一下确实有这么回事，最后一天所有人都在病床前，他爸叫他过去，在他耳边说了几句话，无非是什么对不起他妈妈，这么多年委屈他了，其实还是很爱他的，这些叮嘱都是废话，白桃虽然心里难受但也只是一瞬，他对他爸不那么恨也不那么爱，没什么感情，唯一就是以后没有人给他钱让他大手大脚的挥霍了。   
最后他爸递给他一个看起来十分精致的木质盒子，靠在他耳边说：“虽然公司留给你哥哥，但我留了一份宝藏给你，就在这盒子里，你一定要保管好它。”白桃心想，这都临死的人了还这么中二，他拍拍他爸肩膀说，知道了，您安心去吧。   
那盒子他随手一扔不知道放哪了，临走前才想起来打开看，发现就是一张白纸，他想过这纸或许有什么秘密，不过他现在没心情给他爸解谜，也不想做什么探险小达人去寻宝，他对这些并不感兴趣，要不是冯巧来找他，他早就把这事给忘了，那盒子也被他随手放在他原来住的房间柜子里。   
冯巧不知道他爸留下什么，只知道有一张纸，而那张纸就是关键。   
白桃懒得跟她废话，说叫她安心，做了个请的手势。白桃说：“您就不要再找我来了，我这什么都没有。”   
冯巧不依不饶，要他把东西交出来。   
白桃淡淡看了她一眼哼了一声说：“您是不是电视剧看多了，你觉得我有什么东西会交给你吗，是你的就是你的，在我身上的就是属于我的。”但白桃怎么也没想到冯巧居然叫人来，把这屋子里都翻了个遍，什么都没翻到后又气势汹汹的走了，临走前说，我还会再来的。   
家里本来就没什么东西，被砸碎的玻璃不小心划破了下巴，等宁鹤卿回家时看到这些，还以为是进了贼，他心里咯噔一下立即去找白桃，发现他正坐在沙发上给下巴贴了一个水蜜桃形状的创可贴。


	2. 《怪胎》1-3

1   
当门被推开，看见戚子瞻穿着笔挺西装走进来时，他就知道这次的同学聚会他不该来的。   
戚子瞻刚走进房间，一直围在桌子前低头玩手机的二十几人瞬间沸腾起来，女生们拿起手机拍照小声花痴他，男生上去勾着他肩膀故作熟悉的跟他打招呼，他笑着一一答应，只有嵇画像没看见那样继续低头玩手机，其实他没有什么重要的事，只是一遍一遍刷着已经刷不出东西的微博首页，借此来掩饰自己的心慌和一丝尴尬。   
过了这么多年，还是什么都没变。 

他还是人群中最引人注目的焦点人物，还是意气风发英俊不羁，连笑起来嘴角的弧度都那么恰到好处，给人舒适的距离感但又不会让人觉得太过做作高冷，从头到脚都能看出他刻在骨子里的优秀。而自己还是那样怯缩在角落里很容易就被人忽略掉，不愿费力的融入这场不属于他的聚会中，沉默着一言不发，就好像自己头顶上有一小块别人看不见的阴霾笼罩着。   
他们把正坐留给戚子瞻，招呼着他喝酒，说迟到了要自罚三杯，戚子瞻笑笑利落的喝完三杯酒后目光终于落在他的脸上，只不过他没有抬头，嵇画不太愿意和他对视。   
有人看见他穿正装，寒暄后开玩笑说：“今天穿的也太帅了吧，同学聚会穿这么正式。”戚子瞻点点头笑着回应：“刚从公司开完会，就直接过来了。”   
大家的话题和注意力永远不会在他身上，他习惯了，不会因为被忽略掉而不舒服，反而更喜欢可以独自享用面前食物，所有人所有话题都围绕着戚子瞻，问他出国这两年怎么样，公司发展如何，换女朋友了吗，有没有结婚。   
聊到结婚话题时嵇画正在挑盘子上鱼肉里的一小块刺，他明明没有注意那些人的聊天内容，可他还是听见了，在他把鱼刺挑出来的瞬间听见那个熟悉的声音带着些笑意说：“我订婚了，今年夏天结婚。”   
房间里又开始了第二次沸腾。 

他还是默默挑着鱼刺，吃进嘴里的瞬间才发现原来鱼刺没挑干净，那一小块鱼肉里仿佛有千万根刺穿插顶在他喉咙深处，咽不下去也吐不出来，他甚至能清晰感觉到那些细小的刺像针一样划破他喉咙里细嫩的软肉，从上至下把他喉咙刺穿刺的鲜血淋漓，他满嘴的血腥味像浪潮般汹涌而来，只不过他闭着嘴，他什么都不说，不会有人在意。   
就像他对戚子瞻的感情，是卡在心脏上的鱼刺，一千根一万根穿透，染红，最后凝固，他没有勇气拔出来，也没有勇气说出口，他宁愿那些针，那些刺永远横亘在心脏里。   
戚子瞻对他说过，打碎牙齿往肚子咽的都是傻逼，他就是那个傻逼。 

结婚话题过后，酒过三巡，喝醉了便开始聊些往事，嵇画的初中同学和高中同学基本是一拨人，他们能从刚入学聊到毕业，从暗恋聊到修成正果，聊戚子瞻的感情史，聊到这里时也终于提起了嵇画，但他们聊起嵇画并不是聊他这个人，而是戚子瞻的附属品，就好像他并不在这个房间里。   
嵇画对他们的话题并不感兴趣，也不在意任何人对他的评价，只是吃着桌面上酒店赠送的果盘，他吃的认真时忽然听见有人叫，Freak。听到这个词他一直垂着的头终于抬起来，目光穿过酒杯，穿过觥筹交错的光影，他看见那个不记得名字的同学玩味的笑着说：“Freak，是吧，我记得那时候我们都这么叫他。”   
嵇画咽下一小块切好的草莓，终于对上了戚子瞻的目光。他看见戚子瞻哈哈干笑了几声，随后抬起手在那个同学的脸上不轻不重的拍了两下，他明明喝的有些醉了，却还是十分清晰，且不留情面十分大声的说。   
“他妈的，这么多年了，你妈还没教会你怎么尊重人吗？”   
当年的那个他好像又回来了，只是换了成熟的皮囊，可看他的目光还是一如既往。   
聚会散伙时大家都喝醉了，戚子瞻也喝的有些站不稳，他拒绝了别人的搀扶终于摇摇晃晃的走到嵇画身边，他把胳膊搭在嵇画肩膀上向怀里搂了搂，带着浓厚的酒意贴在他耳边说：“一会儿跟我去k歌。”   
嵇画扶稳他低声说：“太晚了，你们去玩吧，我要早些回去。”   
戚子瞻面色沉下来问：“有人等你回家吗？”   
“没有。”嵇画摇了摇头。 

戚子瞻把头轻轻靠在他肩膀上，像孩子呓语般的问：“两年没见了，你就不想我吗？”问完他又自嘲般摇了摇头说：“我知道你不想我，但是我想你了。”他搭在嵇画肩膀的手向上抬了抬用食指和中指夹着他耳垂轻轻的摩擦。   
“跟我走吧。”   
两根手指还夹着他的耳垂有些发红，这是他想念和乞求原谅的暗号。   
嵇画想，原来过了这么多年，自己还是没能改掉听话的毛病，从十年前到十年后的今天，他还是无法戒掉戚子瞻对他的温柔，只要他揉着自己的耳垂放下音调说些温柔的话，哪怕是再过分的要求他都无法拒绝，哪怕是错的，哪怕是将他带入深渊的，他都无法拒绝。   
无论温莎还是钱柜，无论在哪唱歌，嵇画永远都坐在角落里，做一个观众。他喜欢黑暗，喜欢隐藏在这种灯光昏暗的地方，这样别人看不清他，也能十分有安全感，聚会散场一部分人回家，剩下来玩的十几个人都抢着去和戚子瞻合唱，他坐在沙发一角用吸管咕噜噜的喝气泡水。   
玩到后半夜一群人还没有要散场的意思，嵇画站起来想偷偷溜走，他刚起身准备穿外套忽然被人从后面搂了一把又跌回沙发上，他被一双手臂和呛鼻的酒味包围了。嵇画不太喜欢和人这样亲密接触，哪怕是戚子瞻，在这么多人面前他还是会觉得别扭，哪怕是没人注意。 

戚子瞻几乎压在他身上，眯着眼睛跟他说话，可是嘈杂声太大他没听清，嵇画把耳朵靠向他问：“什么？”   
“我说你要去哪？”   
“太晚了，我该回去了。”嵇画用了十成力气终于从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，他看着那张想了无数次念了无数次的帅气的脸说：“太晚了。”   
戚子瞻很快又凑上来，他明显喝醉了，醉得不轻，他霸道的搂着嵇画肩膀用湿热的嘴唇贴着他耳朵问：“什么太晚了，你是说我回来的太晚了吗，你是在怪我吗？”   
嵇画皱着眉摇头说：“我不是这个意思，你喝醉了。”   
对面的人显然没有要放过他的意思，在沙发的角落里，昏暗模糊的灯光下，嵇画看见戚子瞻望着自己，他没什么表情，眼睛是眯起来的，嘴角也平平，可眼眶却一点点红了。戚子瞻捧着他的脸，用一只手撩开他刘海撸到头顶，嵇画不适应的躲了躲，他很不喜欢自己的额头被露出来，尤其是在这个人的面前。 

因为他的额头上，准确的说是从左眼的上眼皮开始，穿过眉毛，一直到额头的发际线，长着一块红褐色的，丑陋的，看起来十分扭曲怪异像一片污渍一样的胎记。   
戚子瞻用指腹轻轻摩挲着那一块印记，微微仰头，在那上面落下轻轻一吻。   
他温热的唇瓣贴在那处丑陋的胎记上不受控制的颤抖着说：“我回来了，我不走了，我再也不走了，你别再跟我生气了，原谅我好不好......”   
嵇画感觉包房里嗡嗡的背景音吵的他耳膜发痛，明明他说的声音不大，可是他却能清晰的把这几句话和嘈杂音乐分隔开来，他没说话，只是感觉有什么湿润的东西落在脸上，嵇画用手背擦了擦轻声说：“你口水流我脸上了。”   
戚子瞻机械般的吻他的胎记，嵇画趁机伸出舌尖舔了舔落下的液体，发现是咸的，原来不是口水，是眼泪。   
额头上这个丑陋难看的胎记，面前温柔而优秀的男人，和他落在自己胎记上的吻，拼凑了嵇画一整个无法回头的青春。 

2   
快走到教室门口，突然从身后出现的人把嵇画吓了一跳，回过头发现是萧炎时又松了口气。   
萧炎嘴里嚼着口香糖吧唧吧唧响，胳膊搭在他肩膀上乱揉他刘海，而嵇画只是低着头不说话也不反抗这种让他十分厌恶的行为。   
因为他还记得上学期只是因为他说了句‘你别这样’，就被萧炎摁在教室后排用剪子剪光了刘海，那明显又丑陋的胎记就这样暴露在阳光下，暴露在每个人的目光里，在之后刘海努力长出来的几周里他都恨不得把头低的塞进鞋里踩在脚底下，这样就没人看见他了，也没人能看见那片胎记。   
从那之后他再不对萧炎有任何反抗了，不过他之所以松了一口气是因为萧炎对他永远只是小打小闹，不会像别的班或者更高年级学长那样变着花样欺负他，在他不受控制范围之内，他宁愿整天这样被萧炎欺负，像一把畸形的保护伞。   
萧炎轻轻拍了拍他后脑勺像朋友那样笑着说：“早上吃饭了没？”   
嵇画摇摇头，低声说没有。 

萧炎见快走到教室门口，他把嘴里的口香糖吐出来用手捏了两下啪的一声拍在嵇画额前的刘海上说：“瘦了吧唧的别饿坏肚子，请你吃口香糖，上课前敢拿下来捶爆你的头！”说完又用膝盖顶了他一下哼着歌进教室了。   
嵇画没什么表情，只是用手挡着刘海从班级后门进去走到了倒数第三排的座位上。   
那块口香糖在上课铃响的前一分钟他才偷偷从刘海上揪下来，粘腻的糖渍蹭了一手。   
午休时萧炎走到他桌前踹了一脚说道：“中午帮我做值日。”说完和身边几个人一同走了，跟他玩的好的那几个吹着口哨回头说：“怪胎，搞干净点儿，不然回来收拾你。”“Freak，拜拜啦。”   
坐在他前桌的是个极漂亮的女生夏甜，对于这些人的行为终于有点看不下去，皱着眉低声说：“有意思吗，整天欺负人。”萧炎听到这话又特意返回来对着她桌子也踹了一脚，凶到：“少管闲事！”   
等几个人都走光了，夏甜转过来趴在他桌子上玩着他桌子上的钢笔愤愤不平：“你怎么老是让萧炎他们几个欺负，你就不能跟班主任说说吗，或者找你认识高年级的收拾他们一顿，看他们还敢不敢了。”   
嵇画从她手里把钢笔拿回来面无表情的说：“不想麻烦班主任，也不认识什么高年级的。”   
见他这没出息的样子夏甜也有点生气了，自己明明是帮他想办法却不领情，她把钢笔放在桌子上抿着嘴转身走了，心里也没忍住默默嘀咕了一声，烦人的怪胎。 

等教室里所有人都走光只剩下他一个人时，嵇画终于肯挺起胸膛站直了走路，现在没人看他，也不会有人注意他额头被刘海挡住的胎记，不会有人笑他叫他怪胎，不会有人叫Freak。   
他迈着轻松的步子走到门后拿出拖把开始打扫教室，他从喉咙里哼着不知名奇怪调调的歌，把每个角落里都打扫的干干净净，他一般会等所有人基本都回来了再一个人去食堂吃饭，这样就不会遇到太多人。这是难得属于自己的轻松时间，他初中三年都是这样度过的。   
嵇画八岁时在和父母去旅游的路上出了车祸，父母离世只有他自己活下来了，是奶奶一个人亲手将他带大的，从小那些小孩就不愿意跟他玩，故意疏远排斥他，因为他左眼皮上一直到额头有一块丑陋的胎记，他们说那是上帝在坏人身上做的记号，说他克死父母，说他是怪物。   
时间久了他更不愿意和人打交道说话，永远一个人默默在角落里，从小学，到初中，一直如此。他很容易成为被欺负的对象，但也很快的成为被忽略掉的那一个。   
就像是一桌丰盛佳肴里的一盘咸菜，吃到最后往往会被别的盘子压在下面，饭后倒掉了也没人在意他。 

有时候嵇画想，这样也好，他不愿意被人在意也不愿意受到别人的同情，他知道人从生下来就注定不同，有的人含着金汤匙是被人捧在手心上的，有的人注定在泥土里滚爬一生，他只想顺利考上高中，顺利毕业，读一所远一点的大学，毕业后找一个安稳工作，他想就这样度过一生，哪怕一辈子都是别人书里的配角，都好。   
所以他甘愿被人欺负也不反抗，也因为他知道反抗的下场只会遭到鄙视毒打和报复，还有无端恶意的嘲笑。   
可是他怎么也没想到，自己还是被盯上了，被几个高二的混混学长。   
连续一周都被堵着要钱，他本就不多的生活费被搜刮的一干二净，吃饭也只能早晚在家多吃些，中午饿肚子，他想不到什么解决办法浑浑噩噩过了一周，不过到周五时他忽然发现，在这一周里萧炎都没怎么找他麻烦，他趴在桌子上偷偷竖起耳朵听周围同学讲话，听了好一会儿才知道原来班里来了一位成绩优秀打架又厉害的转校生，这一周里萧炎为了巩固自己在班级里的地位故意找茬和这位转校生打了三次架，前两次都输了，第三次直接小腿骨折去住院了。   
嵇画趴在桌子上偷偷开心，这样一来萧炎有很长一段时间都不会再出现在他面前，不会扔他东西踹他桌子给他头发上粘口香糖了，他把脸埋在桌子上扬起嘴角偷笑两声，忽然脖子后面吹过一阵凉风，他猛的坐直身子抬起头，目光对上了迎面而来那个陌生的转校生。 

嵇画平日里习惯低头走路，经常被萧炎笑是不是想要捡钱，所以他一周也没有看过这转校生长什么样，只知道同班同学都在背后花痴他。就看了一眼，戚子瞻就从他身边走过去了，嵇画没敢看清他到底长的有多好看，只感受到了他从骨子里透出来的那种优异感，和一阵凉风。   
他们是天差地别，距离最远的两种人。   
放学后嵇画刚从学校后门出来就被那几个学长拎到旁边的小巷子里，为首的学长和身后的两个小跟班围着他，上下打量。   
学长闷声道：“钱呢？”嵇画只是低着头不说话。   
学长又问了一句，他还是什么都没说，大概是不耐烦了，学长伸手抓着他的刘海往墙上轻轻撞了两下，在看到嵇画额头那一块胎记时顿了一下，最后用指腹轻轻摸了摸笑着说：“你这里，是什么？”   
学长问：“胎记吗，他们因为这个叫你怪胎？小孩还真是不懂事，我看着就挺可爱的。”他回过头对身后的两个人说：“是不是。”那两个人露出不怀好意的笑声点头说是。   
嵇画感觉头疼极了，明明是漆黑一团的巷子里，只有头顶一盏昏暗的路灯照着微弱的光，可他还是觉得刺眼，他觉得那灯光聚拢照在他额头上，照在那丑陋的胎记上，像太阳般灼烧着他的脸，他向后躲了躲后背贴在冰凉潮湿甚至有些脏的水泥墙壁上，把兜里最后二十块掏出来递给他。   
“只有这些了。”   
学长松了手说道：“你们初三今天不是交钱吗，那什么复习材料的钱，每个人交二百多，你二十块打发要饭的呢？”   
嵇画低着头说：“交钱了。”   
“交了吗？”   
“交了。”   
学长在他额头上推了一把笑骂：“我他妈昨天不是让你交给我吗，谁让你交给学校了，你是不是没交藏起来了，藏哪了，嗯？”   
嵇画又低头不说话了。 

学长最讨厌他这样，宁愿他能跟自己顶嘴，哪怕瞪眼也行，可他这低头不语的窝囊样就让他气不打一出来，他看着面前瘦瘦的人缩在那里，忽然动了个坏心思。他说：“你这么紧张干嘛，是不是把钱藏裤衩里了？”他回头对身后两个人使眼色又向前走了一步说：“把他裤子给我扒了。”   
嵇画听他这么说吓的一抖，他不知道面前的人究竟想做什么，只知道那一定是会比别人叫他怪胎更恶心难受的事，他细瘦的脊背紧紧贴着墙壁，双手抓着校服裤子两侧的裤线。他指甲都要嵌进肉里，指缝渗出细细的汗丝，明明已经到了春末夏初，可他还是觉得浑身发冷。他感到双腿发软，膝盖控制不住的想要向下跪，他满脑子都是求饶的话，仅剩的最后一丝尊严让他没有说出口。他感觉那两个人走近了，还拿出了手机。   
他想，要不然就算了吧，跪下求饶又有什么关系，在别人眼里他从来就不是什么重要的人，只是笑话和怪物，有没有尊严有关系吗，他不想被人在巷子里扒了裤子拍照，也不想那些照片出现在学校的公示栏里，那样他考虑的就不仅仅是尊严面子问题了，而是该考虑要不要因为这种恶心丢人的事自杀。 

他能想象到那些照片被贴出来的后果，所有人都会围着看他毫无尊严赤裸的身子，嘲笑他被人做出这种事也不知道反抗，嘲笑他肮脏和恶心，甚至会对着那些照片吐口水，哪怕是死掉也不会有人露出一丝怜悯同情，反正他也不需要。   
嵇画双手紧紧攥着裤子想要跪下来，他开口说：“求......”   
可一个字还没说完，就感受到耳边呼啸而过的风声，从身后墙壁上跳下一个人来，那人像动作电影里的主角伸出一条长腿稳稳的踹在学长的胸口，还没等他反应过来反身又是一脚，那学长重心不稳被踹的趴在地上，他见还要动手立刻连滚带爬起身就跑，边跑边回头说：“你们两个给我等着，饶不了你们！”   
站在嵇画身前的那位‘英雄好汉’拍了拍裤脚大声说：“等你，有种你再来一次。”   
他回过头扶了嵇画一把，用和刚才截然不同的温柔语气问：“你没事吧？”   
那时候的嵇画还没有想到，戚子瞻将是照进自己阴霾人生里的一束光，把他灰色的人生彻彻底底的照亮了，也是一束只能看到却永远触及不到的光。 

等嵇画反应过来时，下意识推开了戚子瞻扶过来手，他腿终于能站稳了，姿势有些别扭的动了动腿，用几乎听不到的声音说了句，谢谢。   
而事实上戚子瞻确实没有听到。   
在嵇画心里，戚子瞻和这些人并无什么本质上的不同，和萧炎，和那几个学长都没有不同，在他的世界里，所有人都是一样的，会讨厌他，忌惮他，觉得他是个怪胎，哪怕有想靠近和他做朋友，最后也会因为他自己的原因疏远，和所有人站在一起嘲笑他，没有人可以理解，也没有人可以拯救。   
嵇画感觉到前所未有的疲惫，这样的事他经历过很多次了，被人浇冷水，丢外套，还有数不胜数的欺凌，他总是最后一个人狼狈的走回家，但今天戚子瞻的出现让他有了一丝不同，这点不同并不是什么好事，他甚至十分厌恶，因为他知道等周一上学时迎接的将是更大的暴风雨，他不反抗，戚子瞻也不该多管闲事。   
嵇画住的离学校很近，从后门出去绕过两条马路的小区就是了，等他走到小区门口才发现戚子瞻居然一直默不作声跟在他后面踩他的脚印，他脚后跟抬起来，戚子瞻的脚尖就落下去，不会碰到他的脚，也不会落下一步。   
在月光下他们就这样一前一后的走到了小区门口。   
嵇画停下脚步站在原地不说话，仰起头就这么默默的看着他。 

戚子瞻对着他那张冷漠的脸露出一个大大的微笑，才十五岁快一米八，比嵇画高了很多，肩膀也比他宽，站在他面前气场和不羁的气质暴露无遗。   
他看起来比任何一个欺负过他的人都要危险，嵇画能感受到他每一个毛孔都散发着危险的味道，他不知道戚子瞻为什么要这么做，也不知道他接下来要做什么。只要不是扒他裤子做一些肮脏的事，拍照贴在公告栏上，他觉得自己目前都可以接受。嵇画身上的每一根汗毛都在拒绝着面前这个人，手心也因为过于紧张防范沁出了汗珠。   
戚子瞻对于他的紧张莫名其妙，他抬起双手向后退了一步和嵇画保持了一个舒适距离，解释道：“我可不是变态要跟踪你回家，我是怕那几个人再找你麻烦所以才跟过来的。”   
嵇画不说话，只是看着他。   
戚子瞻想，他可能对这个解释不太满意，于是又说：“我在学校也没跟踪你啊，我只是路过恰好碰到了，我们是同班同学嘛，我总不能看到你被人欺负甩手不管吧。”   
会有人在墙头上偶遇吗，这个人刚才明明就是从墙上跳下来的，也不知道他看了多久热闹。 

嵇画淡淡的看了他一眼转身向家的方向走，而戚子瞻还在身后一直跟着他，他聪明灵敏的大脑居然没有第一时间没感应到嵇画对他的讨厌，反而把憋了一路的话忍不住一股脑的吐了出来。   
“他们为什么老是欺负你，我听说萧炎总是搞你，为什么？”   
嵇画在他前面走，装作完全没有听见。但戚子瞻似乎不在意他沉默不语，反而一个人在他身后继续说：“你从来不会反抗吗，他们怎么总是揪着你一个人不放。”   
嵇画心想，你这种人当然不会知道也不会理解我的世界，我没有能一脚把人踹跑的能力，也没有那样毫不畏惧的勇气，或许周一你就能看到今天的你会给我带来什么样的后果，那时候就知道了。   
在这个世界底层最卑微的人，是没有资格反抗的。 

嵇画以为自己不回答他，这个人便会觉得无趣离开，没想到戚子瞻像个机关枪似的跟在他后面说个没完了。   
戚子瞻站在他左侧，贴着很近的走，他说：“因为我来的时间太短，不知道发生过什么，可是这么欺负人总是不对的，无论是什么原因校园霸凌都没有一个合理的借口，如果你不做反抗，他们就会一直这么欺负下去，你知道吗。”   
“你要学会保护自己，或许也该学着......和别人沟通？我看你总是不说话。”“他们为什么叫你Freak，就只是因为性格不合吗，还是因为那块......”戚子瞻犹豫一下还是没忍住问道，“就只是因为一小块胎记？”   
听到这里嵇画终于停下脚步抬头看他，戚子瞻以为他很介意这个话题，挺不好意思的挠了挠头说：“呃......我没有冒犯你的意思，其实我只是想问，为什么我转来一周了，就只有你从来都不跟我说话。”   
他看着嵇画那双明明看起来很大却总是慵懒垂落的眼睛认真说，“你一句话都没有跟我说过。”   
嵇画淡淡的说：“我到家了。” 

他走进大门，刚走了两步就被拦住了，戚子瞻伸手直接把他推在墙上，嵇画以为他下一秒拳头就会落下来，下意识的抬起胳膊挡住了脸。而戚子瞻只是轻轻握住他微微颤抖的手腕，站在暗黄色的灯光下看他，他说：“既然我们在同一个班级，是同学，我就不会让别人欺负你。”   
“我不希望你总是自己一个人，希望你能和大家一起，能融入这个集体，也希望你能，多跟我们说说话，没有人讨厌你，不要总是自己......”   
还没等他说完，头顶那盏本就不太亮的声控灯忽然灭了，戚子瞻随着灯灭下去忽然噤声不说话了，嵇画脊背贴着墙壁低头只是轻轻喘息，在逼仄狭小的走廊里他能真切的感受到面前这个人的味道，是和春风，和洗衣粉，和一点他从没闻过的香水味道混杂在一起的。   
那些味道和这栋学区房旧楼充满尘埃的空气融合，新鲜和陈旧，惊艳和腐朽，就这样杂糅在一起钻入他的鼻腔。   
他甚至能清晰的感觉到，那味道一点点的凑近了。   
直到一个让他不能躲开也触不到的位置，他听见他说。   
“我想做你的朋友。” 

嵇画从他胳膊下面钻出去，连声控灯都没来得及叫亮一口气跑到三楼，他跑的时候连台阶都没仔细看，这段走过很多年短暂而熟悉连闭着眼睛都不会走错的路居然绊了两次，他跌跌撞撞的跑到门口费了好大力气才把钥匙孔对准，他像一只仓皇而逃的猎物推开门，像被火烧到尾巴的兔子，没来得及和奶奶打招呼就钻回自己房间嘭的一声关上了门。   
奶奶在外面喊了两声他的名字说到：“这么急干什么哟，又没有人要追你呀，吃饭了没有？”   
奶奶有点耳背，嵇画很大声的回应说：“吃过了！”   
好在奶奶没有再问些什么，回房间继续听她信号不太好的新闻广播了。嵇画把鞋子蹬掉，钻进被窝把自己紧紧裹住，终于和这个世界隔绝开来。   
他缩在床上，整个人蜷起来把被子四周都紧紧裹严不留一点缝隙，在一片令人窒息的黑暗中，他听见了自己的心跳。海浪般的擂鼓声从胸膛穿出来，刺的他耳膜发痛，那咚咚声音接连不断的，持续性的从他胸口炸裂，电流般的触感顺着血管蔓延全身。   
他能感觉到心跳声就在面前这一小片空气中回荡，在他和被子之间的这一块黑暗中久久不散。他刚才明明都没有听戚子瞻讲话，可那些话还是一字不差的像键盘敲上去似的印在他脑海里。   
“你要学着保护自己......我看你总是不说话。”“我们是同学，我不会让别人欺负你。”“我不希望你总是自己一个人，希望你能和我们多说说话，没有人讨厌你。”   
“我想做你的朋友。” 

从来，从来都没有人跟他说过这些话，没人对他说，我不会让别人欺负你，没人讨厌你。可戚子瞻他凭什么自以为是，他凭什么对我说这些。嵇画把自己憋的快要窒息，才终于把头从被子里钻出来，那振聋发聩的心跳声久久不肯散去，他趴在床上裹在被子里像一只小乌龟望着从窗外照进来的月光。   
他从床头柜上拿起一块小镜子，借着月光照，照了一会儿才用两根手指把额角的刘海轻轻撩起来看那上面的胎记，还是没什么变化的，和从前一样的丑陋，像被烤糊的饼贴在上面。   
嵇画的皮肤很白，几乎是和月光一样的冷白色，看起来没什么烟火气，但是精致五官配在上面是挑不出任何毛病的，无辜却冷淡的双眸，高挺的鼻子和习惯抿着的嘴。只是并不会有人注意，他越干净，皮肤越白，那块胎记看起来就越明显，是和他心脏上的伤疤连在一起的，无法消除的疤痕。   
他把刘海放下来，镜子放回床头，又静静的躺回被子里，蒙住了头。 

周末两天是平淡且无聊的，十年如一日没有变化，却也格外安宁。早上六点一刻奶奶就来敲门，一般只敲两下，接着就会自己推门进来叫嵇画起床，嵇画没有赖床的习惯，在奶奶去拉窗帘时就会起床穿衣服了，他套上衣服去楼下买早餐，再上来时奶奶刚帮他打扫完房间，两个人坐下一起吃早饭。   
奶奶除了耳背身体还算不错，偶尔会和嵇画闲聊几句学校的事，不过他总是嗯嗯的应付，不想多说。   
今早吃完饭收拾垃圾时，奶奶站在他背后问：“昨晚你朋友跟你一起回来的呀，他家也住这边，是顺路吗？”   
嵇画没抬头，也没回答，等手里的东西收拾完了才淡漠的说，我没有朋友。   
奶奶没再多问什么，等到下午嵇画去奶奶房间时却从墙上看见一小张不知从哪弄来的佛像贴画，佛像前面的桌子上的小香炉里还有几根已经燃尽的香，盘子里摆着水果。嵇画看见这场面很难得的笑了一声，想不出戚子瞻要是知道自己被当成鬼还被烧香祈祷这件事会不会也笑出来，如果他昨晚说的那些是真的的话。他顺手把盘子里的苹果拿走吃了。 

这两天嵇画除了学习写作业就是坐在阳台边上发呆，他没什么出去玩的欲望，也不愿意参加周末班级里自发的那些打篮球踢足球的活动，他也不会去网吧跟大家打游戏，因为不会。   
更何况班级里的群几乎从不会提到他。有这些时间他倒不如好好想想究竟是留下来读直升高中，还是去远一点的高中住校，如果留下来，那么高中三年还是避免不了这些同学，如果去新环境，他也没有把握能交到朋友。   
嵇画犹豫半晌，先把作业翻出来写了，紧接着放在桌面的手机上疯狂震动起来。   
他以为是被垃圾广告轰炸了，拿起来看却是班级群里疯狂@，是戚子瞻在@他，问他要不要一起去网吧打游戏，他把他们家楼下那家网咖包场了，免费请全班同学一起。其他关系好没看到这条喜讯的都在互相@，戚子瞻一直在@他。   
他心脏先是重重一跳，但没翻几条就看见有其他人说：“不要@他了吧，他又不会去。”“他这人是怪胎，离他远一点比较好。”“别跟怪胎一起玩，小心传染你烂脸哈哈哈哈哈”后面配了一张呕吐的表情包。   
还有人说：“他这种人不配的。”   
连和你做朋友都配不上的人。   
嵇画面无表情的放下手机，又低头继续写那几道这么也做不出来的数学题了。 

他想，这些人说的对，他不要和戚子瞻做朋友，他配不上，也不该去影响一个优秀人的生活，如果打扰到他，就是自己的错误。毕竟他从生下来那一刻就是错的，不然父母怎么会都死掉了，只有他活下来了。   
有时候他想，如果不是他任性的非要去看一场城市的烟花会，如果在车里没有放很大声的歌，如果他那天没有很开心的和正在开车的爸爸讲话，那么这一切是不是都不会发生，他还住在原来的大房子里，是那个被人捧在掌心上的宝贝，他永远永远都不会面对这些。   
戚子瞻只是一个短暂的插曲，嵇画生活毫无变化，尽管他@无数次嵇画的名字，都如石沉大海，没有一点回应。   
等到晚上戚子瞻打完游戏从网吧回来，洗完澡，吃了水果，穿着睡袍躺在床上又拿起手机时，忽然发现，嵇画果然像那些人说的一样，一句话都没有回应。他捧着手机躺在床上发呆，班级那些加他好友的男生女生都没来得及看，他只是看着嵇画微信头像发呆。   
他的头像是黑暗夜空中炸裂的一小片烟花。   
他觉得嵇画像藏在深海里巨大贝壳里面的一颗小珍珠，那贝壳被层层海底生物包裹着，像一块石头那样藏在最不起眼的角落，连游鱼都绕路而行，他们唾弃，嘲笑，是因为他们不愿发现也不会知道那里面是一份宝藏，戚子瞻一边吃着妈妈切好送进房间的水果，一边想着要这么样才能敲开贝壳拿到里面的珍珠。 

周一早上路过学校附近超市时，嵇画犹豫一秒却还是进去买了瓶牛奶，路过戚子瞻座位时放在了他桌角。他心里想的是，也算还他一个人情，两清了，如果戚子瞻聪明的话，经过昨天和班里其他同学的网吧聚会也该明白了，他们不该再有任何交集。   
在上课时嵇画没忍住向他的方向偷瞄了几眼，发现他果然无动于衷，而那瓶牛奶也依然被放在桌角。好吧，如果被丢了也可以，总之他送过了，人情还过了。   
他不习惯欠别人的。   
但他怎么也没想到，第一节课下课铃声刚响戚子瞻就拿着那瓶奶走到他座位前面一屁股坐下了。   
戚子瞻对夏甜笑笑说：“里面坐坐，位置借给我用用。”   
夏甜坐在里面，戚子瞻长腿一迈屁股坐在椅子上，整个上半身都趴在嵇画面前，他挡着嵇画的笔记本晃了晃手里的牛奶用很低的，只有他们两个人能听到的声音说：“是不是你送给我的？”   
嵇画头也没抬，只是一点点把笔记从他胳膊下面抽出来，继续写字。戚子瞻当着他的面拧开牛奶喝了一口，用手背抹了抹嘴又凑过来低声说：“甜的，谢谢。”   
就算他一句话不说话戚子瞻也不会生气，他动用自己的话痨技能又开始趴在他面前絮絮叨叨说个不停，他说：“你是在感谢我吗，举手之劳啦，反正我是不会看着你被欺负的。”   
“谢谢你哈，这牛奶特别好喝，你要不要尝一口。”   
“你别不好意思，我知道是你送给我的，我又不会告诉别人，正好我早饭没来得及吃，谢谢你啊。”   
其实戚子瞻每天早上都会在家吃早饭，今早也不例外，不过他突然想，如果面前这个人愿意天天给他送点什么早餐，他以后也可以不在家吃了。   
嵇画刘海有点长，烫过也还是快要遮住眼睛，若是别人留这个发型是一定会被人笑话对自己长相未免太过自信的，可是却从没有人这样说过他，所有人都在笑他这个人，笑他古怪，性格怪异，是怪胎，克星，却从没人说过他的长相，因为除了胎记，无从挑剔。戚子瞻喜欢他那双眼睛，干净明亮却充斥着逃避和胆怯，他希望有一天能看见他亮起来的样子。   
他伸手轻轻拨了一下嵇画的刘海说：“我想......”嵇画向后躲开，冷漠的说：“牛奶不是我送给你的，你现在可以走了吗。”   
戚子瞻听他这么说愣了一下，随后表情冷下来舔了舔嘴角，那神情很明显是生气了，还坐在一旁的夏甜见过很多被嵇画惹怒过的人，她坐在嵇画前桌三年见过太多这样的表情了，她轻轻咳嗽一声对戚子瞻说：“那个，快上课了，你要不要回座位？” 

他把牛奶瓶扔在他身上，头也不回的走了。   
夏甜把那个从他身上咕噜咕噜滚到地上的空牛奶瓶捡起来递给他小声叹了口气，嵇画接过来放进了书包里。   
周二嵇画要做值日，以前除里周二要做，周五也要做，帮萧炎做，可是现在不用了。他把书包放在座位上扫地是居然心生一丝遗憾，萧炎住院后他固有的学校生活有了那么一点点的改变，虽然是变好的，可他居然有点不适应，他想自己大概是被欺负惯了，患上了传说中的斯德哥尔摩。等他打扫完教室才发现座位下面放了一箱牛奶。   
上面贴了一张字体清秀工整的纸条：请你喝。   
戚子瞻不会要他把这一箱牛奶全都喝光吧，他曾经就被人堵在水房里从头到脚浇了两瓶牛奶，那种浑身奶味令他作呕的粘腻感还历历在目，他数了数有整整十六瓶，够他用牛奶洗个澡了。   
真是无语，早知道这样他昨天就不会对戚子瞻那个态度了，他宁愿服软和他说一些好话，也不愿意用这些恶心的牛奶从头到脚都淋一遍，他早就知道戚子瞻很危险，没想到危险来的这么快，躲都躲不开。   
或许他周五晚上就该同意戚子瞻的提议，做‘朋友’，这样搞他的时候或许会下手轻一点，萧炎也是不许别的班级人欺负他的，会勾着他的脖子把他肩膀骨头捏的咔咔作响，阴阳怪气的在他旁边说，这是我们班的，别给我乱搞。   
嵇画还在胡思乱想时戚子瞻进来了，他没回座位直接坐到了他面前，还是和昨天一样反过来面对着他，见他低着头，就用修长的手指屈起来轻轻敲了敲他桌面。   
“请你喝牛奶。”   
嵇画抬头面无表情的看了他一眼，点点头。 

他以为戚子瞻下一句会说跟那些人一样的台词，‘跟我出来一下’‘跟我去水房’之类的，然后接受牛奶的洗礼。没想到他居然说：“你不跟我生气了吧，我脾气不好，昨天不是故意发火的。”   
嵇画可是从别人口中听说过他发火是什么样子的，在原来学校和别人一对十的打架，刚来就把萧炎搞进医院，可不是像昨天一样只是向他身上轻轻松松扔一个牛奶瓶而已。   
见他不说话，戚子瞻试探着伸手在他头顶轻轻揉了一把，怕他生气似的又立刻把手收回来，露出个灿烂的笑说：“既然不生气了，那你笑一个给我看看。”   
嵇画没笑，在他眼里这种几近于无理取闹的要求比叫他去水房洗牛奶的要求还要令他厌恶，他躲了躲冷淡的说：“把你牛奶拿走。”   
戚子瞻说：“是我买给你的。”   
嵇画把笔记本合上，站起来，把那箱牛奶抱着一直走到了班级后门的垃圾桶旁边，没有丝毫犹豫的扔了进去，发出咚的一声巨响，他转过头对身后跟来的人说：“你别对我好了，我这个人就是怪胎，是和他们口中一样的怪胎，我不会接受别人的好意，也不会和谁做朋友，所有的好意都会被我践踏，同情和施舍我都不需要。” 

戚子瞻站在他身后，刚刚那些愉悦的神情全都不见了，眼底有一丝无奈和落寞还有点不解，他动了动脖子看了嵇画好一会儿抿着嘴说，你第一次和我说这么多话。 

初春的天气和煦温暖，就连耳边拂过的春风都带着暖意，嵇画抱着笔记坐在树荫下看书，他把两页笔记反反复复看了好几遍都没有记住上面一个字，心底生出无端烦躁，他用鞋底碾着地上细碎的石子前后滚动，能从脚心感受到一点点凸起，有点硬又有点痒，可是又很舒服，这是他无聊时候经常喜欢做的事。   
嵇画皮肤很嫩，身上也很敏感，脚心和耳垂两个地方简直是他的命门，如果有人碰到他一定会跳起来大叫，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，或是从耳根红到脸再红到鼻尖，不过当然是没有人碰到过。   
他用脚心碾地上的石子身上就会酥酥麻麻，他抬起头向篮球场望去，终于找到了他无端烦躁的原因。   
戚子瞻在那里打篮球。 

自从上次送牛奶事件过后他们已经两天没有说过话了，准确的说是戚子瞻再也没来找过他。   
这不是正好吗，他希望他们之间没有过多的交集，可是为什么远远看着他的时候开始暗自恼悔，并不是因为自己对他的态度而懊恼，而是悔自己为什么不是和他们一样有健全完美的家庭，能在一起谈笑风生的勇气。他不是不想，是不敢。   
平放在膝盖上的笔记被风吹乱的页码，嵇画还在用脚底磨地面上的小石子，他没注意到篮球从戚子瞻手中脱手，骨碌碌滚到了他脚边，等戚子瞻跑过来捡球时他闻到那熟悉的洗衣粉和香水味道才抬起头，只不过戚子瞻没有看他一眼，而是默默从他身边捡了篮球就离开了。   
等他走后手机响了两声，嵇画拿出来看，上面写着：交给你的事别忘了。   
他向上翻了两条，是上次那个学长发给他的。   
“班主任办公室里左数第二个柜子，上周他们收上来的钱都在那里，放学前拿出来，给我。”   
“如果你拿到了之前的事就一笔勾销，你不去的话，就死定了，上次的事没完。”   
嵇画回复他两个字：犯法。   
“那里是监控死角，没人看到的，你个怪胎谁会注意你，就算丢了也没有人会怀疑到你身上的，想死是不是，哪那么多废话，拿给我，放学老地方见。”   
“交给你的事别忘了。”   
嵇画没有再回复了，就算所有人都看不起他，觉得他古怪，他也不会做这种没有道德偷窃的事，他把这几条微信删了，把学长拉进了黑名单。   
他以为这件事就这样算了，学长顶多也就是把他揍一顿，或是羞辱他，但没想到在最后一节自习课时，班主任把他单独叫走了。他站在走廊里低着头，班主任说：“你抬起头，看着我。”   
嵇画就抬起头看他。 

班主任是五十多岁的中年男人，发际线很高，头发也有些秃了，看起来总是油油的。喜欢穿衬衫，那种不太合尺码的西装裤，总是系着一条黑色有些发旧的别扣式皮带，他可能有很多相同款式的黑色皮带，也可能只有这一条，嵇画记忆里他好像没换过。   
有时候腰上还会挂着一串钥匙，一走路就发出和皮带摩擦，钥匙之间碰撞的哗啦声响。班主任是典型的中年男人，戴着眼镜，很少笑，不算严厉却也不温柔，脸上有不深不浅的皱纹。   
看他抬头了，班主任又用手中的教案在他头顶拍了一下说：“别这么看我。”   
嵇画又把头底下了。   
他心里想，说是古怪他觉得班主任性格才更古怪，叫他抬头看，看了又不要他看，他很想把眼球挖出来放在班主任的面前给他，好好问问他到底要不要自己看，要他这双眼睛怎么看。不过这种怪诞又血腥的想法他只敢在心里想想，一个字都不会说。   
班主任说：“现在没有别人，只有你跟我，你自己交代吧。”   
嵇画讷讷的抬起头看他，没懂是什么意思，问到：“什么？”   
“办公室柜子里的两万块材料费是不是你拿走了。” 

3   
“是。”   
听他这么回答严北咕咚咕咚灌了几口冰水大笑几声说：“还真是你送的牛奶，没想到你这么帅一张脸也会在嵇画那里碰壁啊，我还以为你男女通吃。”他们同班三年自然知道嵇画这人是怪胎，性格也不好，不过他还是很疑惑的问：“那天早上他为什么要把你送的牛奶扔进垃圾桶里？”   
戚子瞻抱着篮球往教学楼里走，一般最后一节课班主任是不会查岗的，等最后一节自习结束放学时趁乱回去拿个书包就行了，所以这几天戚子瞻和严北一直都逃课出来打球，他们逆着人群向楼上走，戚子瞻想了想说：“你应该比我更了解他吧，他为什么。”   
“我想想啊，怎么说呢，其实我觉得他这人还行吧，就是性格不好，从来也不说话，听说他那块胎记是怪病，传染啊，而且他爸妈都没了，说他这人太克，你懂吧，谁跟他接触多了就克谁，他们一家都被他克死了，就剩他和他奶奶，谁还敢理他。”   
戚子瞻哼笑一声问：“这种传言怎么也有人信，胎记传染个几把，别告诉我你也信这种屁话。”   
严北哈哈笑了几声：“我当然不信，不过说实话他确实挺漂亮的，刚初一时还有男的追呢，不过后来知道这些事就没人理他了。不过我也不会主动给他送牛奶啊，你怎么这么关心他，是不是你也喜欢他。”   
戚子瞻用篮球砸他头笑骂：“我他妈喜欢你，高兴不高兴。”   
“操！我脑震荡了！” 

头顶又被敲了两下，嵇画还是摇头，班主任拿出一种恨铁不成钢的架势对他说：“你承认了这就不是什么大事，你把钱交出来学校知道你情况特殊也不会太为难你，记过是小，要是闹大了到时候就不好看了，你说你怎么做这种事呢，平时看起来怪老实的，怪不得别的同学背后都说你……”   
后面全都是些抱怨和无奈的话，那些听起来只是误会不带伤害的言语像一把把锋利的刀片在嵇画的心脏上一点点的划着伤口，他们不深甚至也不会致命，却都在他身上留下看不见的伤口。   
不会有人保护他，也不会有人站出来为他说话。   
在每所学校，甚至每个班级里都会有那么一个人，他是最容易被忽略和最卑微的存在，可偏偏却还要被大家拉扯到阳光下暴晒伤口，就算什么也不做什么也不说，也是没有人会相信会愿意帮助的存在，哪怕有像夏甜那样的人愿意为他说一句话，也会被排山倒海的谬论压在山底，或者被风吹散了。   
春天的阳光是暖的，可是总有光线照不到的地方，嵇画就存在于那一小块阴影之后，在潮湿阴暗的泥土里和那些幼草青苔缓慢生长。 

“你说话啊，真是让人着急。”班主任向他下达最后通牒：“要是再什么也不说就跟我去校长室吧，到时候我也救不了你。”   
嵇画只是垂着头，刘海遮住脸，低声说：“不是我做的。”   
“那你跟我去校长室吧。”班主任伸手要抓他胳膊却没抓到。   
嵇画被身边的人撞了一下搂住肩膀，还没等他反应过来要躲就听见戚子瞻说：“老师，这事真不是他干的，我能作证。”   
班主任和嵇画的目光几乎同一时间落在戚子瞻那张充满朝气带着笑的脸上，嵇画贴他贴的太近，还能感受到他刚打完篮球身上留下一丝汗水的味道，潮湿的粘腻感参杂着阳光的味道从空气中一点点传过来，只不过戚子瞻似乎注意到自己身上还有未干的汗渍，搂着他的那只胳膊稍稍抬起来一些，并没有完全压在他身上。   
戚子瞻把嵇画向身后搂了搂，挡在他面前低声问：“什么事？”嵇画眼底闪过一丝惊讶，接着低声说：“材料费不见了。”   
嵇画不知道他的身世背景，也不知道他父母是做什么的，只知道他转来时是校长亲自送他来班级，班主任和其他老师都对他客客气气，之前打架的事也都私下和解。   
当然或许也因为他成绩优异，在课堂上可以回答出提问的每一个问题，无论关于他的什么，嵇画都是羡慕的，从头到脚的羡慕着。 

班主任问他到底怎么回事。   
戚子瞻笑笑说：“老师，这种丢东西的事要讲证据的，什么时候丢的，去监控室查一下就行，嫌疑人才被审问呢，他又不是。”   
嵇画走在戚子瞻身后觉得他像一堵爬满绿植的墙，把所有对他的恶意都挡在了外面，甚至还会给他露出一丝光线，跟在他后面走，戚子瞻抬起脚他就落下脚踩他的脚印，一直到监控室门口，他一不小心把戚子瞻的鞋踩掉了。嵇画怔了一下，脸有点发烫，不好意思的说：“对不起。”   
“没事儿，你不用紧张，一会儿实话实说就行，我不是在这儿陪你吗。”   
监控录像从下午开始调的，办公室来来往往的人很多，大多数是下课回来的班主任和一些找老师的学生，屏幕里的人像蚂蚁一样来来往往，班主任看的有些眼酸，而嵇画根本不在意似的只是盯着屏幕发呆，他想如果班主任认定是他，也不会有什么证据能改变的，他经历很多被误会诬陷的事，有些习惯了。   
就像是藏在阴暗角落里的即将干枯的植被，即使被阳光照下来，也不会再有渴求的欲望。值班人员自然也不会对这种事感兴趣，靠在椅背上望着一对屏幕昏昏欲睡。   
只有戚子瞻一个人认认真真的看着，直到他真的在监控里看见了嵇画那瘦小的身影时，叫监控室的值班人员按了暂停。   
他伸手摸了摸外套口袋里的那包烟，很想拿出来点上一根，再怎么样他也只是十五岁而已，第一次面对这样的事哪怕是有底气也会有所不安，他从没有怀疑过身旁这个人会做什么坏事，哪怕是现在看见了，他也没有那么想。   
他捏着兜里只剩下几根烟的烟盒，用两根手指把它捏扁了，觉得嘴里有些干干的，他脑子里没思考什么，只想抽根烟。   
班主任看了看屏幕，又看了看嵇画回过头问他：“你去办公室干什么了？”   
嵇画抿着嘴说：“去送作业。”   
戚子瞻说：“这个我能作证，我陪他一起去的，就在门口。”   
班主任透过镜片用奇怪的眼神看着两个人，他伸手摸了摸头顶说：“正常速度，看看后面。”   
监控里的画面是嵇画把作业放在桌面上就离开了。 

戚子瞻舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇说：“看看上午吧，应该是上午有人进来了。”   
几个人又把监控从早上开始看了一遍，直到中午午休时，看见几个高年级的人进来，用螺丝刀把那个柜子撬开，幸灾乐祸的拿着钱走了，嵇画看得很清楚，就是给他发消息那几个学长。   
看到这里戚子瞻碰了碰嵇画胳膊小声说：“把你手机借给我用一下可以吗？”   
等戚子瞻走后班主任把嵇画带回班级，跟他语重心长的说了一些话，大概就是叫他不要太孤僻，多和班里的人接触，虽然马上中考毕业，但是到了高中不能一直这样，还是要多交交朋友的好。   
班主任说：“戚子瞻是人好心善，刚好碰到了能帮你作证，如果下次呢，为什么别人总是针对你，你还是要在自己身上找找原因。”   
嵇画低着头说：“嗯。”   
班主任看了看手机，又抬头对他说：“是高年级那几个人的事，这次是老师误会你了，到时候我会和学校沟通处理好这件事，你不用放在心上。”   
嵇画点点头说：“哦。”   
他没想到这件事就这么轻而易举地化解了。 

在走出学校门口时天已经黑了，戚子瞻就在学校门口等他。还是和上次一样，他们一前一后的走，戚子瞻偶尔会和他说几句话也是没有回应，等到一直走到家楼下，嵇画停下脚步，戚子瞻才把手机还给他。   
他说：“我去找朋友把你聊天记录恢复了，那几条威胁短信我截图发给班主任了，现在聊天记录和监控证据都有，不会有人再找你麻烦了。”   
见他还是沉默不语，戚子瞻把手机放进他口袋里搂着他肩膀看起来十分亲密的说：“这种事啊，一看就知道别人坑你呢，你怎么也是连辩解都没有，一句话也不说，就听那个秃头班主任在那里逼逼逼，监控一查就什么都知道了。”   
嵇画神情淡漠的转过头看他。   
两个人之间只有十几厘米的距离，甚至连对方脸上细嫩的绒毛都能看的一清二楚，在银灰色的月光下，嵇画在他乌黑靓丽的瞳孔中看见了自己的倒影，那双毫无生气的眼睛仿佛一个没有边界的漩涡，在两人之间回荡，他站在岸上看着在漩涡深处的自己，遥遥相望。   
戚子瞻伸手在他头顶揉了一把笑：“在想什么呢？”   
嵇画向后退了退和他保持一个安全距离，忽然问道：“你为什么说谎？”   
“什么？”   
“你为什么一直在说谎。” 

戚子瞻对他突如其来的质疑露出一丝疑惑，他微微蹙眉实在想不明白嵇画脑子里在想什么东西，难不成帮他也有错吗。   
嵇画看着他说：“你为什么说你要帮我作证，为什么说是你陪我一起去办公室的，为什么要装作我们真的很熟悉一样。”   
戚子瞻淡淡的说：“那是因为我相信你，你不是这样的人。”   
“可是我不需要你的相信，也不需要你的同情。”   
戚子瞻向前走了一步说：“啊......我不是同情你，我只是觉得这件事吧，他不应该这么处理，你看你不辩解，我只是帮你简单的辩解一下这件小事，这也不是什么大事，你就当我多管闲事行吧，别跟我生气。”   
“你有病吗。”   
“什么？”   
戚子瞻觉得今晚自己的耳朵频频出错，他愣愣的站在那里看见嵇画倒退着走了两步直接转身上楼了，他自己像个傻哔一样站在那里望着他的背影，他站了好一会儿，才嘀咕了一句，我是有病。有病才会这么想帮你。   
嵇画噔噔噔的跑到楼上，喝了一大杯凉白开才让自己的体温一点点降下来，他从前自以为很了解自己，知道他是个什么样的人，可是自从戚子瞻出现之后他整个人都晕了，他甚至不敢相信自己会说出那样的话，他一定是疯了，一定是丧心病狂才要疯狂的想要推开这个努力接近自己的人。他捂着胸口那颗砰砰直跳令他窒息快要炸开的心脏想，自己昏暗封闭的世界被戚子瞻闯进来了，要完蛋了。   
即使他们之间什么都没有发生，甚至连朋友都不是。但嵇画心里明白，从他遇到戚子瞻那一刻开始，他就不是他自己了。   
他的心脏疯掉了。 

中考时间来得很快，嵇画发挥的不错，成绩比平时还高了一点，他听说戚子瞻考的特别好，在心里暗自为他高兴一番。不过自从上次那件事之后两人真切的没有再联系过了，他在戚子瞻眼里彻底变成了空气，而戚子瞻在他眼里，依旧是两个世界的人，没有迈出第一步，也彻底回到了原点。   
高中部和初中部只隔着一道操场，所有同学几乎都是从初中部直升上来的，但嵇画没有想到的是，一个暑假过去大家都长高了不少，对他的态度也和善了很多，甚至有人主动跟他打招呼，这样突如其来的变化让他有些受宠若惊。   
但令他不太满意的是，萧炎和戚子瞻又和他分到了同样的班级，而一轮座位分下来，老天居然相当不长眼的让戚子瞻成为了他的同桌。   
这简直像是老天和他开的一个玩笑，他越是想要躲的远远的人，越是硬生生被塞进他生活里，塞到他身边。   
好在戚子瞻不像从前那样待他了，无比冷漠。   
但是很快的，两人关系又有了翻天覆地的变化。 

假期过去，男生除了长高很多人似乎进了青春期，开始抽烟扮酷，嵇画老是觉得他们有点不一样了，但却又说不出到底哪里不一样，反正他是没什么变化的，依旧瘦瘦软软，刘海倒是应学校要求比之前剪短一些，那块胎记也露出一点尾巴。   
但女孩子的变化看起来就十分明显了，比如夏甜。   
她把头发扎起来梳了马尾，刘海儿一并梳上去，露出光洁的额头和她那双洋溢着青春和活力的大眼睛。她穿着深红色的校服背带裙，和其他女生那样偷偷把带子改短一些，刚好到膝盖，不会被发现但长度又恰到好处，走起路来裙摆被风微微吹起可以看到一点带着粉红的膝盖。   
夏甜的背带上别了一枚很精致且看起来价格不菲的胸针，是一瓣玫瑰花花瓣的形状，酒红色磨砂，有黑色钩边，看起来和这条简单的校服裙十分般配。   
她站在嵇画班级后门，耳根红红的，面带羞涩的看着他。   
嵇画也平静的回看着她。   
夏甜背着手，目光装作不经意的向班级里瞥了一眼对他说：“你好像比初中时长高了一点点。”   
嵇画点点头。 

夏甜知道他不爱说话，并没有介意，而是和从前一样有一句没一句的和他闲聊，她问：“你觉得高中怎么样，班主任讲课快不快，我们班主任讲课好无聊啊，上课总是想睡觉。”嵇画说，还好。夏甜又向班级里看了一眼说道：“你们班好像......有好多以前同学，我们班级好少，戚子瞻他，跟你一个班吧。”   
嵇画虽然表情没什么变化，但也听出了她来找自己的用意，他自然不会把女生告白这种事想在自己身上的，想来想去能找自己的，也就会因为那一个人。   
他低声说：“嗯，他是我同桌。”   
“你们关系还像以前那么好吧，初中时就特别好是不是。”   
嵇画低低的从喉咙中哦了一声。   
但夏甜并没有关注他的任何反应，而是有些紧张和局促的向前走了一步，嵇画下意识向后退，但夏甜又走近他，凑的很近，在嵇画还想躲时，夏甜终于抓了他一把，把一直背在身后的手拿了出来，手里拿着一封情书。   
是一个纯白色的，没有一点图案的信封，只在封口的地方贴了一颗心。夏甜把情书递给他语气中带着羞涩小声说：“可不可以请求你帮我个忙，把这个情书给他。”   
嵇画面无表情的接过信封答应她说，好。 

第四节是体育课，被班主任改成自习，上课前戚子瞻一直趴在桌子上玩手机，在给严北发微信。   
“他这个人怎么这样。”   
“还会有女生来找他。”   
“他一句话不跟我说，这同桌做起来真心累。”   
“他妈的，不在乎我一直生气吗？”   
过了一会儿对面回复道：“哥，你生气生半年了，人家是不是根本就不知道。”   
“哥，你是不是喜欢他？”   
戚子瞻把手机屏幕敲的啪啪作响，回了他一个字：滚。   
哪个男人会喜欢一个男人，戚子瞻只是不明白为什么会有人不愿意跟他说话，不管班里的男生女生都跟他玩的好，就这个小怪胎，屁都没一个，也不知道他整天在心里想什么，有时候戚子瞻会无法克制斜眼偷偷看他，看他那双眼睛里有什么东西，可惜空空的，好像什么也没想，估计他大脑也是空空的。   
戚子瞻从来都这么想，但是吸引却想磁铁一般，只要划定在极限范围之内，就会被一点点，一点点吸过去，直到最后紧紧贴在一起。 

这两个人，两块一百多斤的磁铁吸在一起，是任何人永远，都无法分开的，只不过那时候他还不知道是磁铁相吸，只觉得嵇画是永远不会化开的冰块，是一块奇怪的小石头。也是永远无法撬开蚌壳里的珍珠。   
那封情书被嵇画压在笔记本下面就忘了，午休过后，直到最后一节课才想起来。   
他一边抄板书一边偷偷把情书拿出来用手压平，手肘碰了碰也在抄笔记的戚子瞻。这一下碰的戚子瞻浑身一颤，平时两个人几乎是没有身体接触的，嵇画好像十分介意，所以主动碰他还是第一次，而且是和平时那些一起玩的男生不一样的，不是很结实的搂肩膀或是撞他，感觉嵇画连手肘也软乎乎的，戚子瞻愣了一下猛的坐直身子，又稍稍低下头凑过去低声问：“干什么？”   
嵇画把胳膊抬起来一点，用胳膊肘一点点蹭过去，每蹭一点儿就会碰到戚子瞻一次，每碰他一次他都觉得胳膊又麻又痒，直到那个白色信封完全露出来了，戚子瞻才看出来是一封情书。   
他收过很多情书，各种各样，但还是表情带着不解的看了嵇画一眼皱着眉问：“这是什么？”   
“情书。” 

戚子瞻转过头看他，用一种十分复杂又带着点怪异的目光把嵇画上上下下打量一遍，审视过后把情书收了起来。   
夏甜每天中午都会来找嵇画让他转交一封情书，再问他戚子瞻是什么反应，嵇画的回答永远都是，没什么反应。   
不过他并没有带什么私心，戚子瞻确实没什么反应，两个人的胳膊肘蹭来蹭去，每天晚自习时都一样，戚子瞻看他一眼就会把情书收起来放进书包。   
嵇画偶尔会想一下，夏甜和戚子瞻在一起的画面，算得上是郎才女貌天生一对，两个人站在一起也是吸引眼球的美丽风景，可是他总莫名其妙觉得这画面并不那么和谐，再往后他也想不出什么了。   
他不感兴趣两个人除了这封情书以外私下有没有联系，或者又说了些什么，也不在意有没有谈恋爱，这些都跟他没有关系。   
嵇画帮夏甜转交了一周的情书，也没有在意的和戚子瞻蹭了一周的胳膊肘，直到周五晚上嵇画走出校门，发现戚子瞻又跟在他后面踩他的脚印。在他走进小区后，戚子瞻一句话没说伸出手有些霸道的拽着他纤细的手腕去了他们小区里的小公园。 

在这小区买的这套房子是嵇画父母生前十分喜欢的，他父母喜欢舒适贴近大自然的生活环境，小区里绿化做得特别好，几乎有三分之一都是花坛，小树林，花花草草，在成片的白桦树后种着一整片鲜红的人工养殖玫瑰，戚子瞻拽着他走了很远一段路，他对这里的环境不熟悉，只是像一头丧气的大象垂着鼻子闷头一直走，直到那片小树林后的玫瑰附近他才停下了。   
嵇画向后走了一步挣脱开靠在树上看着他，而他看着那一片玫瑰。   
天色已经暗了，头顶上有零散的星星轨迹，空气中全都是泥土和花瓣混合的味道。尽管灯光很暗，还是可以看见玫瑰的红，很深很暗的，甚至有些恍惚弥漫在两人之间，离两人最近的地方有很大一片玫瑰被踩烂了，因为没有围栏也没保护措施，那些垂落烂掉的玫瑰和泥土混杂在一起，有些是未开的，有些只剩下带刺的枝干，戚子瞻站在那看了好一会儿，背对着嵇画开始从口袋里摸烟，他拿了两次都没有从外套口袋里把烟盒拿出来，耐心一点点下降，暴躁值持续上升，直到第三次才终于把捏的有些瘪的烟盒掏出来，点了一根。   
嵇画靠在树上看他背影也能看出来十分焦躁，看见他吸了口烟仰头吐了，又低下头盯着那片玫瑰继续抽烟，嵇画站在他身后用脚碾了碾周围的泥土，这里没有石子，脚心也不会有痒痒的舒适感，戚子瞻那种烦躁不安的情绪似乎顺着空气一点点传播，让一米之外的他也渐渐没有缘由的不安起来，他背着手抠那棵大树上的树皮，粗糙的树干被他抠下来好大一块攥在手里，指甲里也沾了泥土，他静静望着戚子瞻的背影，心跳缓慢加速。   
等看见他终于把一根烟抽完了，嵇画才语调轻轻缓缓开口问：“你是要带我来这里看玫瑰吗？”   
戚子瞻终于转过身来，他望着嵇画不说话，只是望着，半晌他忽然把书包拿下来，打开，从里面掏出几封纯白色信封的情书走到他面前。他把情书拿在手里在嵇画面前甩了甩，问到：“这是什么意思？”   
他问到：“这是什么意思？”   
嵇画莫名其妙：“啊？” 

戚子瞻把那些情书啪的一下摔在他胸口，摔的他感觉到心脏重重一跳，戚子瞻面无表情的问：“你很想尝尝吗？”   
嵇画眼睛都瞪大了，他很少露出平静和不在意以外的表情，可是今天晚上戚子瞻莫名烦躁的情绪让他一头雾水，他不知道的这些情绪的源头，也不知道戚子瞻为什么要把这些情绪展示给毫不相关的他。   
他看了看脚边那几封散落的情书蹲下身捡起来，他展开第一封，里面只写着一句话：我喜欢你。   
第二封也只有一句话：我喜欢你。   
第三封第四封也是：我喜欢你。   
直到第五封情书的时候，里面的内容终于换了，但也只有一句话。   
“我可以尝尝你吻的味道吗？”   
嵇画蹲在地上把这些情书又放回信封里一一收好，他看着戚子瞻站在那片玫瑰花前不知道在思考什么，只见他忽然弯腰摘了一朵开的很大很灿烂的玫瑰塞进嘴巴里嚼，好像不够似的又摘了一朵放在嘴里，嵇画呆呆的看着他心想，他在学校看到的戚子瞻总是外向，正常的，有很多朋友，喜欢和他们一起打篮球，学习认真，优秀，除了对自己冷冰冰以外好像跟谁关系都不错，但是从没见过他这样，像没有吃东西饿了三天三夜肚子的人疯狂吃玫瑰花。   
嵇画想，这个人是忽然疯了吗？   
毫无征兆，突然爆发，就疯掉了。 

当戚子瞻含着满嘴嚼烂的玫瑰走过来蹲在他面前看着他时，大脑迟钝的嵇画终于意识到什么，他把手里的几封情书又打开看了一遍，前前后后反反复复的看了一遍，他忽然后知后觉的发现，夏甜交给他转送的每一封情书，都没有署名。   
戚子瞻还蹲在他面前很用力的嚼玫瑰花，那些玫瑰花像从他嘴里开出来的，从喉咙深处长出来的，生生不息，那些烂掉的玫瑰像被刺划破喉咙流出来的血，艳丽而刺眼，在两人之间，在黑暗中熠熠发光。   
嵇画刘海被微风吹起来，那块贴在眼皮和额头上的胎记此时此刻像一只扇动翅膀却不愿飞走的蝴蝶，像那些在泥土里烂掉的玫瑰花瓣，像微风里缓缓吹落却看不见的几缕夜色，像那块透明坚硬他以为永远不会被融化的冰块，在他的心里，化开了。   
嵇画只穿了一件短袖T恤，单薄的背紧紧贴在树干上，他看着那些玫瑰花一点点靠近，才确认戚子瞻真的误会了，他想不明白为什么会发生这样的误会，迟钝的大脑也想不出他此时的心理活动，他微微开口正想要解释，那些被嚼成汁水的玫瑰花瓣，那些从戚子瞻嘴里开出的花，在他的嘴里融化了。   
戚子瞻的嘴唇湿润发烫，他轻轻碰了嵇画一下退开，接着又毫不犹豫的吻了上去。   
嵇画的嘴巴很冰，干干的，吻起来并不是那么舒服，但那样摩擦起来微妙的触感令戚子瞻一瞬间就失了理智。   
那些残留在口腔中的还未被嚼烂的玫瑰花瓣在两人舌尖娇柔缠绵，那些花瓣和玫瑰尸体残骸从戚子瞻的口中爬向嵇画的口腔里，在他舌尖上跳舞，肆无忌惮的侵略着他柔软口腔中的每一寸软皮肤，像征战那样毫不吝啬的占有。   
这个吻充斥着满满玫瑰香味，浓烈而炙热，像在滚烫的开水里放了一朵未开的花苞，两个人的心都被煮化了。   
嵇画脊背紧紧贴着树干，被吻的呼吸不上来，他像一根笔直的木棍从后脑勺到肩膀到后背都贴在树上，而戚子瞻像一片巨大的叶子笼罩在他身上，几乎要把他扑倒，嵇画指甲几乎要嵌入树皮里，他觉得快要和这颗大树融为一体了，戚子瞻口腔中的玫瑰味像迷药般钻进他鼻腔口腔，钻入大脑无一不侵蚀着他的身心，那些玫瑰汁水顺着嘴角流下来，颜色比血还要鲜艳。   
嵇画缓缓睁开眼睛，在夜色下看见戚子瞻闭着双眼沉浸在这个玫瑰味道的吻里，他感觉肺部越来越沉重，鼻子快要不会呼吸了，他明明会用鼻子呼吸的，没有人不会的，可是他却感受不到空气了，他鼻腔里，口腔里，周围所有的空气都被面前这个人夺走了，他瞪大眼睛感受着空气稀薄一点点带来的窒息感，猛的一下推开了面前的人。   
“是什么味道的？”   
“玫瑰花味。”嵇画下意识回答。 

戚子瞻被推的一屁股坐在地上，嘴角还挂着血红色和透明口水混杂在一起的液体，他校服外套上蹭到了泥土，嵇画也颓然靠在树干上，清醒过后的两个人都显得略有一丝狼狈。嵇画用手背抹了抹嘴，开口说道：“我想，你是误会了。”   
“这些情书不是我写给你的，”为了避免有二次误会，嵇画一口气说：“这些都是夏甜叫我转交给你的情书，我以为她会在内容里表达的很清楚，我以为你们彼此都是知道的，我也是今天才看到没有署名，让你误会我了，我……我不喜欢男的。”   
后面那句’我也不喜欢你’嵇画舔了舔嘴唇犹豫片刻还是没有说出来。   
戚子瞻站起来拍了拍屁股上的土说道：“真的？”   
“啊，不然呢。”   
“所以说，你不是同性恋。”   
“我不是。”   
戚子瞻刚刚不安严肃的表情一下子缓释了，他动了动肩膀又把外套整理好露出他标准的灿烂笑容，还伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴里那颗尖尖的牙齿，他的门牙向里数的第三处有一颗很尖很尖的牙齿，有点像鲨鱼，他小时候经常不小心被这颗牙齿刮破舌尖或嘴唇，时间久了磨的没有那么尖了，他偶尔会喜欢用舌头勾着舔，在他心情还不错的时候。   
戚子瞻听他说完这话心情大好，把嵇画从地上拉起来搂进怀里，勾着他肩膀笑着说：“知不知道刚才吓死我了，我还以为你喜欢我。不对，这一周我都提心吊胆的。”   
嵇画难得没有抗拒他的肢体接触，他也拍了拍身上的土，捡起两人的书包一边走一边问他：“为什么这么怕？”   
“啊？”   
“为什么怕我喜欢你，不是也有男生跟你告白吗。”嵇画说。   
“我靠，那不一样，你跟他们不一样。”戚子瞻走在他前面回过头跟他说：“我可以不理他们，也可以拒绝，但是我怕我拒绝不了你，诶别误会我不是喜欢你啊，怎么说呢，你这么一问我都不知道怎么跟你说了。”   
“额，我给你举个例子吧，就比如一个陌生人叫你帮忙，你帮他是出于善良，但是你完全可以拒绝，但如果是你十分在意的人，十分要好的朋友找你帮忙，而且是力所能及的事，如果你不帮，就显得你这个人太不仗义了，你懂吧。”   
嵇画点点头，他说：“但我不是你的朋友，你可以随便拒绝我。”   
“你现在是了。”   
“我……” 

嵇画还要开口说什么却被戚子瞻捂住了嘴，戚子瞻凑近他露出一个坏笑，他舔了舔牙齿说：“我们已经接过吻了，你不能反悔。”嵇画听他这话身子一怔，但很快又看他那开玩笑的表情松了口气，他说，好。   
两个人并肩走到楼下，他还是没有要走的意思，嵇画指指身后说，我到家了，你走吧。   
戚子瞻根本没有要走的意思，反而直接进了大门，态度诚恳到：“如果我在你家住两天，不算打扰吧。”   
“算打扰。”嵇画说。   
“我觉得不算。”   
戚子瞻自顾自的走进走廊，这里的声控灯不太好用，灯泡好像很久没有维修，发出的光昏暗迷离，楼梯间拐角处还堆放着几把打扫工具，上面结了细小的蜘蛛网也落了灰，看起来十分破旧，似乎很久没人来整理过了。从一楼走上去的小窗户没有关，能看见照进来的烟青色月光，月光下能看见空气中细小的浮沉，路过时一阵凉风从小腿处吹过，冷飕飕的有些渗人，而且这声控灯要很大声音才会亮，却只发出弱弱的光。这里的楼梯也有些土，像一栋无人问津的老楼，和小区内优雅环境实在格格不入。   
戚子瞻有一种进了另一个世界的错觉。   
当走到三楼时他终于忍不住问：“这楼里为什么破破旧旧的，也没人打扫。” 

嵇画从兜里摸出钥匙开门，回过头看，他总觉得他额头上那处胎记发着诡异的光，像通往一个神秘通幽处的开关，他着魔似的伸手想要触碰，就在要碰到的前一秒，被躲开了，嵇画声音低低的说：“你猜。”   
进了房间后没开灯，还是一片黑暗，除了窗户外透进来的月光就没有了，静谧的房间里两人一前一后换了鞋子，这时奶奶从房间里大声喊问：“吃饭了没有呀，要不要奶奶给你煮饭吃啊？”嵇画大声回答道：“吃过了。”   
随后两个人回到了嵇画那间小房间，关了门。房间里的陈设很简单，床很大，书柜上放了很多书，有教科书也有课外书，灰蓝色的窗帘透着几缕月光。   
戚子瞻把书包放下，脱了外套问：“只有你们两个人在家吗，我要不要去跟奶奶打个招呼。”嵇画摇摇头说，不用了。   
嵇画家没有地毯，他从柜子里翻了一会儿翻出一条他冬天铺在床上垫的灰色绒毯铺在地上，那一小处刚好可以被月光照亮，他招呼戚子瞻坐在这里，小声说：“你请我看玫瑰，我请你看月光。”   
“玫瑰可以盛开，可以枯萎，可以被任何人采摘，也可以落在泥土里成为灰烬，但月亮不会，他永远在这里，永远有一束光属于你。”嵇画说。   
“但月亮是不会发光的，他只是反射了太阳的光。”   
嵇画舔了舔下唇，声音轻的像一缕烟：“那你可以做太阳，做每个人的太阳，照亮每一处阴霾，我继续做我的月亮，你走夜路时会给你留一束光。”   
戚子瞻看着月光下他的脸，白的透明，嘴巴还有刚才被玫瑰染的鲜红，他不知道自己今晚怎么了，好像在体内压抑了很多年的青春期荷尔蒙忽然爆发，那些亢奋因子顺着血液循环遍布全身，这些不知从何而来的冲动让他浑身不自在，指尖微微发抖，胸口也像燃烧着一团热火，他看见嵇画额头那一块胎记被刘海遮住一半留下一小片阴影，他抬手想摸，嵇画还是躲。   
戚子瞻的手没有收回来，反而落在了他抿着的嘴唇上，他用指腹在他唇瓣上摸了摸说：“你嘴巴好软。”   
嵇画表情没什么变化，只是问：“你没有跟别人接过吻吗？”   
“没有，怎么了。”   
“所有人的嘴巴都是软的。”   
戚子瞻轻笑一声：“你跟很多人接过吻吗？”   
“你猜。”   
戚子瞻的手没有从他嘴唇上离开，只是贪婪的用手指揉，然后问他：“你这个楼怎么空空旧旧的。”   
嵇画任由他揉着，哪怕说话时偶尔还会碰到他的牙齿。   
“因为好多人都死了。”   
“谁死了。”   
“一楼之前着火，一家三口都烧死了，顶楼有人自杀搬走了。他们说这楼是凶宅，风水不好，所以物业很少来，也不会有人愿意来。”   
戚子瞻关于凶宅还有什么鬼故事之类的看过不少，但是有嵇画在这他并没觉得有多可怕，他继续揉着那触感舒适的嘴唇软肉问：“还有呢？”   
“还有我爸妈，被撞死了。”嵇画说。   
戚子瞻手指顿了一下，说：“对不起。” 

嵇画没再说什么，他本就不善于表达自己的情绪，哪怕是这个突然因为一个莫名其妙的吻和自己关系变得亲密的人。   
只是感觉到面前的人手上的力度忽然重了些，那些还未散去的玫瑰花味又靠近了，开始渐渐侵犯他的大脑，模糊他的意识。戚子瞻舌头舔了舔牙齿靠近他说：“我还想亲你。”   
戚子瞻这话说的坦荡，并没带什么暧昧的情绪，居然让嵇画有一瞬间错觉他们这样接吻并没什么，但是他很快又反应过来，他们之间任何关系都不该这样过分亲密。   
“朋友不可以接吻吗？”戚子瞻说。   
“不可以。”   
“我觉得没什么不可以。”戚子瞻霸道的说，说完就真的凑上来在他嘴角亲了一下，但亲完就很快离开。他仰头靠在床上双手伸平，感受着迎面而来的月光，他问：“是什么味道的？”   
“月光的味道。”


	3. 《怪胎》4-6

4   
嵇画把柜子都翻遍了，也没找出来一件很大的，戚子瞻穿着合适的衣服，戚子瞻坐在床边自暴自弃的说：“别找了，我洗完澡裹着床单睡觉算了，反正天也不冷。”   
嵇画没理他，只是低着头认认真真的翻，过了好一会儿从柜子里拿出一条内裤和一件衬衫递给他说：“都是新的，一会你穿吧。”   
戚子瞻接过来走进浴室，听起来是脱好衣服冲水了，过了一会儿又把头钻出来眯起眼睛对他说：“你家浴室这么大，要不要一起洗。”   
他本来是开玩笑的，只是想逗逗他，因为他进来照镜子时看见雾气蒙蒙的镜子角落里贴着一张星星贴纸，就是几岁小孩最喜欢玩的那种，镜子下面一排排全都是贴的星星贴纸，有的甚至摞起来四五颗星星都贴在一个地方，他没想到嵇画看起来这么淡漠，还喜欢这种幼稚的东西。   
他抱着开玩笑的态度笑着问：“一起洗吗？”但没想到嵇画回答：“好。”   
嵇画说完就开始脱衣服，现在是初春四月，本来就只穿了一件短袖，他抬起胳膊把短袖T恤脱下来叠好放在床上，又开始脱校服裤子，脱袜子，最后直接把内裤脱掉了。   
房间里光线很暗，逆着月光看不清什么，但轮廓愈发清晰，那银白色的光照在嵇画的肩膀，又落在地上，他赤裸的站在月光下像从天上，从那几万英尺高空云层后面的雾气里下凡的仙子。他光着脚踩在地上，脚趾头动了动，然后又缩起来。   
嵇画的肩膀没有戚子瞻那么宽厚，骨架也十分单薄，身上一点肉都没有，胸口平平，小腹平平，腰也细的不盈一握，只有屁股圆润白嫩，那双腿长的肉也恰到好处，不至于瘦的像一幅骨架。他身上除了几近透明的白就是粉色，就连手指的关节都粉粉的，只不过房间太暗了，什么都看不清，只能看清他似有若无像烟一样的轮廓。瘦的好像随时就飘散了。   
这画面看起来十分色情，但不下流，嵇画所有的一切，他细软的头发，肩膀的弧度，腰的线条，哪怕是他弯腰撅起屁股关上床头灯的动作都恰到好处，峰值在诱惑和欲望边缘的临界点，不会突破也不差一分一毫，撩的人从头到脚都痒的发痛。   
嵇画关好柜子站起来，好像忽然想到什么，忽然又把叠好的衬衫套上了，他赤裸着下身光着脚走到戚子瞻面前，想了想抿着嘴说：“还是你先洗澡吧，我一会儿再洗。” 

房间里彻底暗下去了，只有浴室门口的缝隙透着点光，戚子瞻全裸的站在门里，嵇画只穿了一件T恤赤裸着下半身站在门外，那一扇门隔着雾气和秘密。戚子瞻目光忍不住向下瞟了一眼，机械般的点了点头，随后关门进去了。   
戚子瞻看见嵇画下面那玩意尺寸十分可观，不过比自己还是差了一点儿，是软趴趴的，像一只乖乖的小兔子趴在那里，有点胆怯的缩着头。   
嵇画明明都脱了衣服却又穿上也不要跟他一起洗，戚子瞻没有多想，在他觉得既然嵇画总是怪怪得，那么他做什么奇怪的事都可以接受，哪怕他以后是怀孕生个孩子也能接受，生两个也可以，那么是谁跟他生的这个孩子呢，他会跟别的男人生孩子吗？想到这里戚子瞻大脑里所有的思路已经用尽了，果然遇到这小怪胎自己都变的奇怪了，想这些毫无根据怪诞的东西，没有来由也没有去处。   
嵇画没走，只是靠在门上，静静听里面的水声，甚至能听见他撸起头发洗脸，或是仰头漱口的声音。   
他还光着大腿，能感受到凉凉的空气顺着两腿之间的缝隙穿过，从他的小腹爬到胸口，他背着手靠在门上，靠了一会儿抬手从肩膀伸到后面，用指尖一点点摸着自己瘦削的蝴蝶骨。那里摸起来有点不同，和周围光滑的皮肤并不是一个触感，十分微妙且怪异，因为在那里，在嵇画的肩胛骨上，有好大一片烧伤留下的疤痕，他觉得，和他额头上那块胎记一样的丑陋。   
是那次车祸时留下来的。   
胎记和疤痕给他的意义相同，悲剧，回忆，难耐，不堪，那些一切令他窒息过往的代名词。 

他有时候会把自己的背抓伤，那上面留下指痕又结成新的痂，被他抓得出血，又再次结痂，他有时候甚至想脱下这层皮，把这些记忆通通冲进下水道，他没有烧伤的疤痕，没有那次车祸，没有失去父母，或者没有这块胎记，也没有他。   
他还没有勇气，把自己全部，自己的秘密，自己的丑陋全都交付给身后的这个人。   
浴室里的水流还在哗哗作响，戚子瞻用手洗着大腿根又想起嵇画下面，他对着自己那根端详一阵，还是觉得自己更大一些。他擦头发时看见那些星星贴纸随口问道：“你镜子上这些贴纸是干什么用的，我数了数好像有几百颗，这么多。”   
嵇画哦了一声，靠着门给他解释：“我从上初中那年开始，想我爸妈一次，就在上面贴一颗星星，每想一次就贴一颗，想一次就贴一颗。”   
戚子瞻打开门，靠在门上的嵇画猝不及防摔进他怀里，嘴里还在说：“想一次，就会贴一颗。”   
戚子瞻搂着他肩膀感觉自己心脏清晰的颤抖，伸手摸了摸他的嘴唇低头说：“天上的每一颗星星，它们每亮一次，闪一次，都说明他们也在想你。” 

早春的天气是带着味道的，空气中弥漫着温柔的风，里面是泥土和春芽的清香，是万物复苏，甜蜜和白衬衫上洗衣粉的味道。嵇画翻了个身微微蹙眉，被从门外传来的低语吵醒，他恍然间想起来昨晚戚子瞻也是睡在他床上的，他伸手摸了摸发现人已经走了。虽然他没有起床气，但他想，这种不辞而别给他带来的一丝失落或许和起床气有关。   
他起来找了件卫衣穿，洗漱时发现他的牙杯里多了另一只新的牙刷，就连毛巾也多了条新的，他虽然面无表情，但心脏又不可言喻的缓缓增速，他刚推开门就看见戚子瞻端着一碗热汤放在桌子上，他笑了笑和嵇画打招呼说：“奶奶说想喝西红柿鸡蛋汤，我不太会做饭，你要不要来尝尝。”   
他有种回到十年前的错觉，每天早上睡眼惺忪从被窝里爬出来时，在餐厅也能看到妈妈端上来热腾腾的饭菜，嵇画看了看那碗汤又看了看戚子瞻把所有情绪都压了下去只说了句，早。   
他还不想这么仓促的就在戚子瞻面前这样交付了一切，他怕他会有一天收不回来，无论这是一份怎样的感情。   
奶奶看见他起来了，立刻笑盈盈的走过来，她抓着戚子瞻的胳膊拍着他的背说：“画啊，这是你朋友吧，这个没错吧，他是你朋友对吧？”嵇画点了点头低声说，是。奶奶听他这么说才松了一口气似的自言自语道：“一早起来我还以为自己老年痴呆做梦出幻觉了。”她转过头对戚子瞻说：“画可从来没带朋友回来过，你一定是他最好的朋友吧，他在学校怎么样，有没有好好读书，他很乖吧，这孩子从小就很乖的，在学校也一定有很多朋友。”   
“奶奶，吃饭了。”嵇画给她盛了碗汤，打断了两人的对话。 

嵇画并没有问戚子瞻不回家的原因，任由他在自己家睡了三个晚上，两人一起写作业一起发呆，一起坐在月光下，嵇画看着他抽烟。直到周一早上，两个人又一同上学，这样的不真实感让嵇画有两个人认识很久，并且在一起生活了很久的错觉。   
但他清楚，这只是错觉。   
班主任的课上嵇画正低头认认真真写笔记，旁边的人又开始不安分的用手肘蹭他，嵇画躲，戚子瞻又凑近了递过来一瓶牛奶，小声说：“给你喝这个，新出的口味。”   
嵇画看了看那瓶奶，又看了看他，摇头。这是早上隔壁班女生送给他的，他一口也不想喝。   
戚子瞻小声撒娇：“你喝嘛。”   
“我不给你尝毒。”   
“海盐红枣味，喝完打开新世界的大门，快。”对于这种撒娇般口吻的命令，嵇画发现自己无法抗拒，他看着戚子瞻那双眼睛拿起牛奶咕咚咕咚喝了两口，那种微妙的触感刺激着味觉神经，他微微蹙眉，但很快又恢复面无表情继续写笔记，戚子瞻趴在桌子上看他，把书立起来挡着头。   
“诶，你嘴角全都是牛奶。”戚子瞻说。   
嵇画没看他，用手背抹了抹继续认真写字，但旁边人炙热的目光明晃晃也毫不掩饰的盯着他看，嵇画忍不住瞥了他一眼，又抬头看看老师低声说：“你到底有什么事。”   
“我没什么事，我又想起来那天晚上，你嘴巴好软。”戚子瞻丝毫不掩饰自己欲望的盯着他嘴唇说：“画，你说我是不是到青春期了，我总是想亲你。”   
“你…...脑子有问题。”嵇画给他下结论。 

班主任写了满黑板的讲解，转过身拿着教案摸了摸没有几根头发的头顶，推了推眼镜向下巡视一圈，继续讲那些枯燥乏味的文言文，这种无聊的语文课嵇画这样认真学习的人也是听不下去的，但是还要逼着自己学，因为他笨，哪怕是用了十分力气来学习，也没有旁边这位大爷吊儿郎当根本不听课的人学习好。他知道有些东西就是天生命中注定，智商和情商都是，他再努力，最后也不过是个泛泛而终的普通人。   
老头站起来继续抄写后面的注解时，戚子瞻又开始躁动不安，他写了张纸条偷偷递过来，嵇画没看压在了笔记下面，戚子瞻又开始不老实的用膝盖在桌子下面撞他的腿，躲了，他就干脆把椅子也挪进了，伸手捏他大腿，声音里含着笑意说：“你看看。”   
嵇画很想吼他看什么看，可不可以听课，但是他没有这个胆子，面对戚子瞻带着笑意的好看的脸也说不出口，好像突然间他就风风火火的闯进自己的世界，连招呼都不打，也不容许他拒绝。嵇画大腿被他捏的好痒，那种酥麻的痒意传到脚心，他小腿抽筋似的伸直了，难耐的动了动脚在地上磨了几下，随后拿起那张纸条。   
纸条上写着：接吻体验卡（100-2）   
纸是从笔记本上撕下来的，纸在第一行上写了（100-2），嵇画看了看剩下的空白，心里想，他是要把这些填满吗。戚子瞻是从什么时候开始发春了。   
他小声说：“这个你该给夏甜，是她要体验，不是我。”   
戚子瞻说：“我跟她又不熟，我想跟你体验。”   
“为什么是我？”   
“因为咱俩不会互相喜欢，亲起来十分安全。”   
哦，有道理，嵇画差点就被他的谬论给说服了，他把那张纸叠好刚放起来，就被人捏住了下巴，嵇画瞪大眼睛说：“这是在上课！”   
戚子瞻笑笑：“那多刺激。” 

当然他的吻并没有落下来，反而落在他脸上的是一根粉笔头，老头带着八倍镜一样准确无误的把粉笔头扔在了嵇画脸上，就连弹开的角度也完美避开了戚子瞻的手。他走近拍了拍两桌子怒声说道：“这是在上课，你不学习不要影响别人！”   
嵇画默不作声的站起来，面无表情的点了点头。老头瞪了他一眼说：“去外面罚站。”   
嵇画对这种一连串误会不给解释的熟悉操作已经熟悉了，他连辩解都没有起身往外面走，诧异的反而是戚子瞻，他从前并未这么仔细的关注过他生活中每一处细节的点滴，总是想不明白他为什么那么不合群，现在似乎了解了一点，他看着嵇画的背影站起来对班主任说：“你没看见是我在捏他的脸吗？”   
老头表情比刚才柔和了一些，但也十分不爽，他心里自然是不愿意让戚子瞻出去罚站的，无论是因为他的背景还是成绩，他都不该是站在走廊的那一个。但哪个老师也不会愿意在课堂上被学生挑衅，他推了推眼镜说：“这么愿意捏，你去走廊捏，你捏他屁股我都不管。”   
班级里一阵哄笑，戚子瞻立刻站起来跟着嵇画走出去，他凑到他身边笑着说：“听见了吗，老头说让我捏你屁股。”说完就真的在他屁股上捏了一把。   
戚子瞻说：“你给我亲，我保护你，以后不让别人欺负你。”   
嵇画默默在心里骂了一句，滚。 

一连几天戚子瞻都跟他一起放学回家，等到楼下了再自己打车回家，嵇画总觉得两个男生之间这样有些说不出的怪，但看见戚子瞻那样坦然的表情时发现原来是自己想的太多，戚子瞻不过是一只忽然进入青春期，像兔子一样不定时发情的动物。   
两人走到学校门口，戚子瞻接了个电话，他只’嗯嗯’的应着，什么也不说，但表情变的愈发凝重，接着他直接招手叫了辆车，回头和嵇画说：“我家出了点事，不能送你了，早点回去。”就关了车门一溜烟的绝尘而去。   
嵇画站在那愣了几秒，随后转身离开了。   
他没回家，反而去了学校后面那条巷子口的冰淇淋店，这家店是学生们最常来的地方，没有座位，很多中学生都会放学后穿着校服站在这里买一支冰淇淋吃，也是很多小情侣的约会圣地，门口经常呼啦啦聚集着一大群人有说有笑。   
嵇画走过来明显感觉到人群的谈论声低落几秒，但很快又嘈杂起来，他在这些谈话中又听见了’怪物’’怪胎’这样刺耳的字眼。   
夜晚天空灰蒙蒙的，似乎被一团巨大的雾气笼罩着，头顶没有一点光亮，只剩下老旧昏暗的路灯和几家营业店铺里照出来零散的光。那团悬吊在头顶上空的雾气仿佛一头巨大野兽盘踞隐匿在看不见的云层中，可一旦惹怒他就会张开血盆大口吞噬着周遭的一切。周围人还乱哄哄的，可吹过的风让嵇画却觉得脊背发凉。   
冰淇淋店看起来像另一个世界的入口，嵇画站在柜台前只感觉头顶上霓虹灯牌闪的刺眼，甚至还能听到那些电流发出来的滋滋声响从耳边穿过。   
店员对着他笑脸相迎：“您好，请问需要什么口味？”   
嵇画低着头说：“原味。”   
他拿着上面有三个原味冰淇淋球的甜筒站在那里，忽然没来由的慌乱起来。他这么久从来都没有来这买过东西，向来是一个人放学后就快步回家，连头都不会抬起来，如果没有人要他‘帮忙’做值日或是找茬揍他的话，他怎么也没想到今天居然敢一个人来吃一支甜筒，他伸出舌尖在冰凉的奶油上舔了一下，那种有些陌生的触感从舌尖迅速漫步全身，让他打了个冷颤。他站在人群中眼睛不知道该看向哪里，他没有可以聊天的朋友，也不会和任何人打招呼。   
很快那些零散的话题聚集在他身上，他听见有人说。   
“这怪胎最近和戚玩的很好啊。”   
“跟人家当小跟班呗，最近没人敢动他的，有人给撑腰。”   
“你说戚为什么对他那么好？他们什么关系，为什么就对他一个人这么特殊，他俩怎么成朋友的。”   
“说不定不只是朋友呢。” 

对面的人看了看嵇画又疑惑的看身边的人歪着头说：“那还有什么啊？”那人坏笑着贴近他耳朵，不大不小却刚好可以让周围几个人都能听见的声音说：“倒贴人家，说不定晚上撅着屁股给……”   
“啊？？？我操，你他妈好恶心！”几个人对他的目光一下子变的奇怪起来，那些叫怪胎的声音越来越大，嗡嗡的充斥在他耳边，“怪胎好恶心。”“什么事都做的出来啊。”“咦，好脏啊，怪胎不会有什么病吧，你看他的脸。”   
嵇画觉得是自己错了，他开始没来由的想戚子瞻。并不是想念，而是在内心暗暗责怪怨恨，他本就该是躲在阴暗角落里不见光的虫子，像从前那样缩在泥土里缓慢爬行，他有自知之明，他没有资格接受任何温暖阳光的洗礼，可戚子瞻偏偏要拉他到阳光下暴晒，偏偏要他以为自己和普通人是一样的，偏偏要给他安全感。   
他恍然大悟，这些天舒适坦然的心情，可以站直腰板走路不担心别人对他的言语攻击和欺凌，并不是因为那些人真的变好了，而是戚子瞻站在他身边，在他身后为他照亮了一小块光，狐假虎威。   
他恨戚子瞻为什么给他这样的错觉，让他以为自己真的是和别人一样的正常人了。   
这世界永远不会被太阳毫无顾忌的照亮每个角落，只要有太阳，就永远有阴影。   
手里的冰淇淋只吃了一口，那圆润的白色奶油球浅浅融化，黏稠的油腻感定乱流过甜筒流到他的指尖，像一条蜿蜒的疤痕在他手上留下一遍污渍。   
嵇画低着头想要逃离人群，但很快被几个男生围了起来，他们语气中满是嘲笑和厌恶问他：“变态，想去哪啊？”   
“你给我们讲讲，你是不是喜欢男的啊，是不是喜欢跟男的睡觉啊？”   
“不会真的被干过了吧，谁看你这张脸下的去嘴。”周围又是一片聒噪的哄笑声。   
所有人都觉得好有趣啊，看嵇画这样恐惧慌乱的表情，看他尴尬羞耻无地自容的样子，他手上的冰淇淋都快化掉了还傻傻地攥着，也不知道丢在地上，他畏畏缩缩站在那里，连一句反击的话都没有，更不可能有肢体上的反抗。仿佛被关在笼子里拍卖的毫无尊严的奴隶，只是一件供人消遣的商品，任由别人宰割。   
“我……”嵇画刚刚开口，就被人啪的一声扔了冰淇淋球在脸上，好像是香草味的，又好像是香草和草莓混杂在一起的，粘腻冰冷的触感和细嫩光滑的皮肤贴在一起，顺着他嘴角一点点向下滑落，那些带着冰渣的奶油的香味此时此刻变得无比恶心。那些微妙的触感被放大，再放大，他能感觉到每一寸肌肤，毛孔，都接受着滑落下来奶油的亲吻，一直到下颌，像带着颜色的眼泪掉落一大滴。 

这种前所未有被孤立的无助感从骨子里一点点蔓延开来，他感觉到手指脚尖，身体各个角落的细枝末节都变得冰凉，仿佛被冻在一块巨大的冰膜里，冷得与整个世界隔绝。他眼眶里有眼泪，但是哭不出来。   
耳边的哄笑声越来越大，那些人丑恶的笑脸像光怪陆离的野兽，周围带着暗紫色调的光晕在眼前摇摇晃晃忽近忽远，他们长着恶魔的犄角，怪兽的獠牙，尖锐的指甲，随时会张开血盆大口向他扑来把他身上所有的丑陋，伤痕公之于众，撕得粉碎，没有丝毫怜悯，只是以他的悲痛取乐。嵇画猛然听见自己脑海中有一个从不会出现的声音响起了：“戚子瞻，救救我。”   
这是比他被别人羞辱更可怕的事。   
依赖一个人是这个世界最可怕的事，如果死亡排第一，那么能忍受痛苦，坐享孤独的一个人忽然被迫依赖上别人，仅次于死亡。仿佛在水中的鱼被迫拎出水面，每一秒都岌岌可危。他从前从来不会这么想的。   
他发现自己开始需要这个人了。   
就在人群围的越来越近，被包裹的快要窒息，手上的冰淇淋彻底融化之前，忽然有人搂住他肩膀压在怀里，那一瞬间他仿佛又能感受到周围的空气了，他嘴角甚至不自知的扬起来带了一点笑意，他抬起头正要叫他名字，连嘴角都差点碰在那人的脸上，但也是忽然之间，他的心又凉了下来。   
是萧炎这把’保护伞’。   
萧炎的出现让人群退却大半，他冷冷的扫了一圈骂道：“看个屁，是不是想挨揍？”在戚子瞻出现之前，萧炎是学校里鼎鼎有名能打架的坏学生，欺软怕硬这种本能让周围人不甘心的散了，而他紧紧箍着嵇画脖子像拎一只手无缚鸡之力的幼猫走到旁边那条巷子尽头，他不是来救他的。   
萧炎把他狠狠摔在墙上，没给他任何喘息机会就在他肚子上踹了几脚，嵇画手里的冰淇淋从空中呈现一个完美的抛物线掉在脚边，混入了潮湿肮脏的泥土里，彻底烂掉了。   
萧炎是常年跟别人打架的小混混，下手根本不分轻重，这几脚把嵇画踹的肠胃一阵翻涌，险些吐出来。萧炎扯着他领口把他从地上拎起来又对着他的脸揍了几拳，抓着嵇画的刘海表情冷冷的盯着他看。   
他不说话，嵇画也什么都不说。 

他像一只待宰的羔羊，等待被剥皮的兔子双腿打颤，他整个人都蜷缩起来，胃火辣辣的疼，像被灌了铁水发烫，甚至能清晰的感觉到身体的某些地方有断裂的声音和触感，两腿之间有什么粘腻的东西不受控制的涌出一点，就连脚趾都不受控制的轻轻发颤。   
萧炎看着他骂了几句脏话，抬起手又是一阵拳打脚踢，像踢沙袋那样毫不留情从头踢到尾，最后几脚踩在他肋骨上，嵇画初中时经常挨打，却从没有人对他下过这么狠的手，他们更喜欢小打小闹以玩弄他为快乐，而萧炎从未打过他，这是第一次，他甚至不明白原因，转念一想，别人欺凌他也并不需要什么原因，紧紧觉得他是怪胎，厌恶他他这种理由就够了，更何况这个人是萧炎。   
他又被抓着头发拎起来，已经疼的双腿站不稳，颤颤巍巍仅靠着萧炎的力量贴在冰冷的墙壁上，大脑迟钝的像有千万艘巨轮游过嗡嗡作响，他意识模糊觉得随时要晕过去，双手紧紧扒着墙壁，指甲几乎断裂的触感来维持着一丝仅存的思考。   
他很少看见萧炎这样淡漠夹杂着恨意的神情，嵇画看见他往旁边吐了口吐沫咬着牙说到：“早就想揍你了，一直没抓到机会，今天可算让我逮住了。我以为那孙子打算二十四小时都护着你。” 

萧炎看着他的脸，抓着他刘海的手松了松，不出意外他根本站不稳直接坐在地上，萧炎蹲下来抓起他刘海摸了摸那块胎记，歪头盯着那里笑着说：“吸引人吗，很吸引他吗，你的一切，你这种奇怪的脾气性格，那双永远空洞的眼睛，畏畏缩缩的可怜样让他良心大发吗？”   
“还是，他根本就喜欢你。”   
萧炎伸出一根手指把他嘴角的血抹掉，露出变态兴奋的神情，他把那根沾着血渍，混杂着口水，眼泪，泥土的手指放在嘴里舔了舔，舔干净后又拍了拍嵇画的脸忽然笑出了声。   
“你以为他真是什么好人，你有没有见过他打人的样子，比我下手狠多了，你有没有看过他用棍子一下一下敲别人腿还笑的样子，你觉得我很变态吗，告诉你，他比我变态多了，只是你不了解他，你所见的他都不是真正的他。你不知道你不在的时候他就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”   
“不过，你早晚会知道的。”萧炎说。   
他从兜里摸了根烟点上，吸了一口又把烟塞进嵇画嘴巴里，嵇画被呛的咳嗽几声，一咳嗽就浑身上下牵连着骨头般阵痛。萧炎笑着说：“你们俩都是同性恋吧，以为不说就永远不会有人知道吗。”   
“恶心。” 

“他那么对你不过是希望以后干的时候不用负责任，他这种人的心思我比你了解太多了，你还以为是什么真爱。”   
他站起来要走，嵇画把嘴里的烟吐掉咳嗽两声，抿着嘴终于开口说了第一句话，他说：“我们俩只是朋友。”   
“现在接吻以后上床的朋友吗，还真是好朋友好兄弟互帮互助呢，真好笑又恶心，我是不会放过你们两个的。”   
嵇画靠在墙上看着萧炎离开的背影，在昏暗的巷子里他总觉得萧炎走路看起来怪怪的，自从和戚子瞻接触之后他好久没有注意过萧炎了哪怕是上高中之后也很少看到他，直到走到巷子尽头他终于反应过来，萧炎的右腿有一点瘸，虽然不明显，但是仔细分辨是能发现的，他走路和从前不一样了，他的右腿，好像瘸了。 

5  
戚子瞻在家里并不好过，他知道这种表面平静早晚有一天会爆发，但没想到来的这么快，他爸新搞的小三被他妈抓到后在家里闹的鸡飞狗跳，他心无波澜坐在桌子上看着凌乱的客厅面无表情的啃苹果，吃了一半收到严北发来的一条微信。   
上面是一张照片。   
戚子瞻咬苹果的动作顿了一下，随后用力丢在地上，盘起腿来认真打字：怎么回事？   
“啊，被揍了，没什么事，还活着呢。”   
“我现在出不去，把他弄我家来。”   
“哥，他脸上都是血，你叫我这么弄过去啊，用绳子拖到你家吗？？”   
“操，不是让你看着他吗，是不是萧炎干的？？”戚子瞻从桌子上跳下来，绕过递上的碎花瓶，那些被摔的七零八落的灯，不耐烦的用脚把丢在地上的化妆品，杂志，鲜花，各种各样的杂物踢到一边，才终于有一条能通过的空地，他拿了外套对坐在沙发上的他爸和还坐在地上哭的他妈说：“我出去接人。” 

温瑜是书香门第，很少会动怒发脾气的温和女人，此时此刻的她头发乱了，妆也哭花，坐在地毯上低语抱怨和咒骂，她抬头看了看戚子瞻哭着说：“我要走了，我不回来了。”   
戚子瞻淡淡的说：“随便你。”就转身下楼离开家门。   
他出门给司机打电话叫他去接人，又给严北打电话问怎么回事，严北正蹲在嵇画身边看，这人闭着眼睛也不知道是死是活，于是伸出手指想在他鼻子下面试试，他看电视剧里都这么演，最直白的试探人是否活着的方式，只不过他手指还没碰到嵇画鼻尖就被震动的电话吓了一大跳，就把手收回来了。   
“喂，干嘛？”   
戚子瞻看了看楼上，心想这两个人一时半会也解决不了问题，干脆直接把嵇画带回来住，反正他们家四层，温瑜他们俩基本不会上去，现在吵架了估计更不会留在家，他爸去找小三，他自己一个人在家正好，根本不会有人管。   
还没等他开口，严北叹了口气说：“我就说吧，这事他肯定没完，你把他腿弄成这样，就算赔多少钱他心里也过不去啊，他倒是不敢找你，也肯定会找嵇画出这口气，喏，现在就剩半条命了，估计骨裂，脑震荡，不知道其他地方有没有事，不过看起来问题......不大。”   
戚子瞻很想在电话里骂人，他压抑着怒气脑海里全都是那张照片上嵇画满脸是血的样子，他低声吼道：“什么叫问题不大，我要弄死萧炎。”   
“就是没死，有气呢。”严北吸了口烟，又歪头看了看嵇画身上的伤说：“得，哥，我说你俩谁也弄不死谁，弄来弄去挨揍的还得是我脚边这位。”  
说完他用脚尖碰了碰躺在地上的人，嵇画迷迷糊糊咳嗽两声，胃里一阵干呕，嘴里又流出点东西来。

再睁开眼睛时天刚蒙蒙亮，有微弱的阳光透过玻璃照进房间里，和飘散在空中的浮尘形成弧形光晕，嵇画眨了眨眼睛环顾四周，发现是一个陌生的环境。周围的陈设干净整洁，墙纸是舒适的灰绿色，上面挂着框架精致看起来价格不菲的画作，角落里的落地灯也像欧洲老电影里那样十分有品位，床边是玻璃门柜子，里面摆着很多书，有手办，也有无论多大年纪男孩子都会喜欢的汽车模型，嵇画想起身，可脖子一动从头到脚都难以言喻的疼，仿佛每一块骨头都断裂重新接好那样。   
他又低头看了看自己，胳膊上青青紫紫，有点像墙上那幅意识流的油画，手背上扎着针头，顺着输液管看上去，架子上挂着五六袋不明液体，有药也有营养液。他伸手想把这些东西拔下来下床，可一碰到手他就疼的要命，实在折腾不动了，干脆就老老实实躺在这里又闭上了眼睛。   
在他醒来之前，一直在做噩梦。   
他梦见长着巨大獠牙的野兽在丛林里追赶，无论怎么跑都甩不掉，那些野兽越来越多，最后长着翅膀在他上空盘旋，像哨子一般尖锐的声音叫他‘怪胎’说：怪胎，你该死。画面一转他跑到空路上，天空尽头是璀璨的烟花，他一路追赶烟花却碰到前方车祸，浓浓的黑烟呛的他几乎睁不开眼睛，他看见七八岁时的自己坐在车旁号啕大哭，浑身都是血，额头，脸上，从那块胎记里涌出无限的暗红色，他甚至听见了在车里火里有人叫他的名字，以及那些噼里啪啦烧火的声音。   
他被人扔石子，推到角落里扒开刘海儿，往身上吐口水，那些人说他是害死亲生父母的怪物，要离他越远越好。他回家哭的泣不成声，奶奶问他怎么了，是不是又被人欺负了。他点点头，但没想到一向温和的老人对他破口大骂，她说，是你害死的，就是你害的，看什么烟，看什么花，用你爸妈的命去看吗，所有人都死了你满意了。你这害人精，小怪物，活该被人欺负，所有人都死了，你为什么不死。   
“你以为你是什么好东西。”“不要命的怪物。”“活该啊你。” 

说完那一夜间白了头的老人又把他抱在怀里痛哭，她说，完了，只剩下我们了。那几年里没有人关心过他失去双亲的痛苦，只有在外受的欺凌和回家后面对喜怒无常的奶奶，她有时候会正常的讲话，有时候神经兮兮的问他，你爸妈什么时候回来啊，不然你去找他们吧，找不到就不要回来了。她平静时会为他做一顿热饭，大部分时间都神经兮兮的，说，我看你爸妈回来找你了，你也一起走吧。   
好在这位白发苍苍饱经风霜的老人这么多年后从白发人送黑发人的痛苦中走了出来，有药物控制，相关机构关心的心灵疏导，渐渐情绪稳定，神经兮兮的状态也越来越少，似乎又变回原来的样子，而从头到尾，从车祸的那一刻起，就没有一个人来关心他。在扭曲痛苦中缓缓长大，心脏一点点糜烂，变成抽搐的一小团被阴霾笼罩着快要坏掉的肉块，一点点微弱的跳着供血。   
他看见心脏一点点萎缩，像一颗在角落里放到干瘪的枣核，发黑，发霉，最后被虫子啃噬，变成粉末，被风一吹就消失得无影无踪，好像从来就没有出现过。   
那些折磨人的梦境像出入罗生门般现实和荒诞交错，反反复复，把他纠缠在这个折磨人的梦靥里。   
戚子瞻穿着松松垮垮的家居服进来时眼睛下面还挂着大大的眼袋和黑眼圈，帅气的脸上写着憔悴两个大字，走近坐到床边了，嵇画才看见他手里还夹着半截没抽完的烟，见他醒了戚子瞻把烟灭了，灭在床头那个装满的烟头烟蒂的透明烟灰缸里。   
嵇画看着他，想开口问他是不是一晚都没睡，可一张口喉咙里像着火般干燥的发不出声音，戚子瞻忙说：“你别说话了，我喂你点水喝。”   
他拿了两根棉签从杯子里沾了点水，先把嵇画干巴巴的嘴唇弄湿了，又用小勺子喂他喝了几口温水，才扶着他慢慢坐起来。   
嵇画动了动手腕，输液输的又冰又麻，他示意戚子瞻说：“太凉了，不想打针了。”   
“好，那不打了，都是营养液，一会儿喂你吃点东西。”他以前总是帮温瑜拔针，就那些输的营养美容液，他熟练的拔了针头把东西收拾好，在他手上盖了温毛巾，给楼下阿姨打电话叫她送东西上来。   
阿姨很快端着一个大的托盘进来放在床头，里面摆了很多小碗，基本都是营养汤和粥，戚子瞻像推销员那样热情洋溢的给他一一介绍：“这是墨西哥深水鲍鱼裙边粥，这是蛹虫草猪肚汤，这是象牙丝雪梨汤，甜的，这是松茸骨头汤，这个是牛蒡雪耳煲鸡汤......半夜我就叫厨师熬上了，现在喝刚好。”   
嵇画张了张嘴还没说什么，戚子瞻像家长哄生病的小孩子那样温柔的说：“不知道你喜欢哪个，一个尝一点好不好，喜欢喝哪个我就叫阿姨给你盛一碗再端上来喝。”   
别说嵇画没喝过这些营养汤，有的就连听也没听过，他点了点头，轻声说了句：“谢谢。”他只是上下嘴唇动了动，喉咙疼的厉害，不知道有没有发出声音，也不知道他有没有听见。不过见他要喝了，戚子瞻兴致勃勃，他头发有点乱，随便抓了一下，把家居服袖子向上撸了一把，拿起第一碗用小勺子舀一点笑着对嵇画说：“嘴巴张开，舌头伸出来一点。”   
嵇画乖乖听话的张开嘴，喝了一点汤，感觉一股暖流从口腔顺着喉咙滑到胃里，尽管下咽时浑身筋骨都微微阵痛，但好在是暖的。   
戚子瞻问他：“味道怎么样？”嵇画点了点头。戚子瞻又换了个新的，舀了一小口喂给他，咽下去后又问，这个味道怎么样，嵇画还是点头。等所有味道都尝完了，戚子瞻笑了一声说：“怎么问你什么都点头，你想喝哪个？”   
他用纸巾帮他擦了擦嘴角，“选一个，还是都想喝。”   
嵇画看了一眼轻声说：“就第一个吧。”   
戚子瞻叫阿姨又端来一碗汤，用勺子耐心的喂他喝了一碗，最后又喂他喝了些水。   
“昨晚叫医生来给你看过了，骨头没什么事，内脏也没设呢么大碍，倒是说你太瘦，营养不良，好好休息一阵就没事了，我去跟奶奶说过了，说学校有小组活动，我们一起的，你在我家住几天。学校我也请假了，你在家里睡几天吧。”戚子瞻说。   
“好，谢谢你。”   
“啊，没事儿，反正我家也没人，你在这有阿姨照顾，不然回家奶奶看见你这样也会心疼。”   
戚子瞻见他精神还不错，打了个大大的哈欠，上眼皮下眼皮要打架了，可是他不想睡，想在这儿再陪他一会儿。他以前经常打架，见过不少受伤的样子也见过不少血，他很少怜悯，可昨晚看见嵇画那张满身伤痕触目惊心的照片时心里还是难受了，他内心深处的暴躁因子被嵇画这张脸柔和的轮廓一点点压制下来，严北对他说，别打了，不然最后倒霉的还是嵇画。他把骨头捏的咔咔作响，昨晚亲手给嵇画擦脸上的血时，他甚至想好了用什么方法来报复萧炎，可是他现在又有点不想了。 

他怕自己的冲动和错误再带给嵇画伤害，哪怕他从来都是一个冲动不计后果的人。   
戚子瞻帮他掖好被子不停的打哈欠，看见嵇画没事他绷着的神经终于松懈下来，这让瞌睡和疲惫瞬间趁虚而入侵占全身，他靠在椅子上说：“下周末学校组织拉练爬山，要在山上住一个晚上，到时候我给你报名，我们一组，如果身体没什么大事了我们就去玩，不想去的话我就留下来陪你。”   
嵇画在他语气中能分辨出他是想去的，他自然不想因为自己扫兴，于是说：“我没什么事，躺几天就好了。”   
戚子瞻眯起眼睛笑笑：“好。”   
嵇画看着他那张温和的脸，忽然想起昨晚萧炎打他时说的那些话，其实他当时就思考过了，只不过被打的头晕眼花，思路总是断断续续。面前这个快要成年的大男孩抛却疲惫看起来十分俊美，他五官清秀，皮肤不是病态的苍白，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇总是带着点红，湿润的，看起来十分柔软，并不像嵇画嘴巴那样总是干巴巴的。   
若是和刚认识他时候相比，个子似乎又长高了不少，五官轮廓也清晰明朗，下颌线精致漂亮，带着些不易察觉成熟男人的味道，那双看不透的黑色瞳孔笑起来总是说不清的温柔。   
嵇画几乎没见过他在自己面前冷漠，带着戾气凶狠的神情，但是他可以想象出来，这张温柔面容的背后，那些隐藏起来的情绪是什么样的，他表情冷如冰霜，不含一点笑意的表情就足以让人背后发凉，那双眼睛便会黑暗深邃带着冰碴，冰冷寒冽，哪怕嘴唇是红色的，那也像极了血的颜色，他完全可以想象出戚子瞻打人时下死手那副狰狞可怖的嘴脸，末了还会勾起嘴角露出一个令人头皮发麻浑身发抖的微笑，比萧炎可怕一千倍，一万倍。   
尽管他这黑暗的一面从未在嵇画面前展露出来，可是当昨晚看见萧炎有点跛着走出巷子口时他就想到了。   
如果那些欺凌他揍他的人是恶魔，那么戚子瞻便是他们领头的那一个，是站在他们背后的地狱使者，只不过这位地狱使者选择了站在自己身后，穿了一件天使的长袍。   
嵇画指甲也有些痛，大抵是昨晚为了不让自己跪在地上紧紧抠着墙壁留下的伤，他手在被子里抓着床单，指甲用力的抠着，像昨晚那样，他手心里沁出了汗，也像昨晚留在手心滑掉的冰淇淋。指尖的触感变得敏感，戚子瞻家的床单是最舒适的冰丝质感，他感觉到自己似乎把上面刮的抽丝，又很快用指尖抚平。   
他看着戚子瞻还带着温和笑意的眼睛，如果一个人能下死手把同龄男孩的腿打残，还笑着装作无事发生的话，那就不仅仅是欺凌和校园暴力这样简单，他的心里是和自己一样的，在他看不见的地方有一小块旁人无法触及的黑暗和阴霾。   
“我有件事想问你。”嵇画终于不再抠床单，抿着嘴盯着他的眼睛看。   
戚子瞻看他的表情露出了不易察觉的一丝变化，但很快又温和下来说：“怎么了，你问吧。”   
“他的腿......”   
“是我打的。”   
“为什么......要打的那么严重。”   
戚子瞻那一点困意被驱散了，他从椅子上站起来蹲到床边，把手摸进被子里，他摸到嵇画平坦的小腹，但是跨过去搂住了他的腰，轻轻叹了口气：“我，我当时，这是他该有的惩罚。”   
“是因为我吗？”嵇画问道。   
“算是。”   
“可是你这样对他，和他这样对我，有什么区别？”嵇画语气平平的问。   
“你是我的朋友，但他不是。”   
“可我当时跟你还不熟悉。” 

戚子瞻搂他的手紧了紧，舔了舔下唇，趴在床边低声说：“我看不了他那么欺负你，我看不了所有人都欺负你，我打了他就不会有人敢欺负你了，如果他伤的不重，这件事就会没完没了，要解决我们之间就必须有一个人要受伤，而那个人不会是我。”   
嵇画从喉咙里只发出一个音节，嗯了一声，他盯着这张满是疲惫帅气的脸嗓音低低的说：“你有去看过心理医生吗，有没有说过你有...暴力倾向。”   
戚子瞻的笑很无奈，又带了连自己都没察觉出的宠溺说：“是有一点儿。”   
“我爸老是揍我，他让我觉得拳头和武力可以解决问题，事实证明也是如此，每次他打完我我都变得可听话了，我在外面揍别人，妈的，回家他就揍我。”   
“严重吗？”   
“吊起来打，比揍萧炎那种人轻一点。”戚子瞻见他表情还是没有丝毫波澜，看不出到底是生气不高兴还是什么情绪，他搂着嵇画的腰说：“但我不会伤害你，我以后也不会打架了，也不会让别人伤害你。”   
“萧炎这事，就算了吧，别再找他了。”   
戚子瞻心里涌出千万句脏话，那些暴力因子又在体内蠢蠢欲动，嵇画不知道昨天晚上他差点就想冲出去再背着条人命回来，但是看嵇画那样淡然的神情，那种有些冷又有些抗拒的表情，他什么都没说出口，内心一点点平静下来，像被一双大手轻轻抚摸着，他点了点头，趴在他身边说：“我答应你了。”   
嵇画终于带了些轻松的笑意说：“谢谢你。”   
“你是在替萧炎谢谢我吗？”   
“啊？不是的。”嵇画盯着他头顶那一小处漩涡，伸出手在上面摸了两下说：“我是谢谢你帮我报仇，帮我揍他，帮我把他的腿弄断。”   
“谢谢你愿意保护我。” 

戚子瞻坐在地板上趴在床边，埋着头好像笑了一声说：“因为你是我的朋友啊。”所以想保护你，不想让你活在阴暗的角落里，不想让你和我一样，觉得我们是孤独的两颗星球，永远在家里得不到温暖，在外面还要被孤立欺凌。   
嵇画用逃离孤僻保护自己，戚子瞻用虚假的强大和温柔来伪装，可本质上，都是一样的不堪一击。抱起来取暖吧，戚子瞻想，这世界亏欠你，我来把所有的温柔都给你。   
嵇画床头柜里锁了一个盒子，那里面是爸爸妈妈留下的照片，那张照片的边角渐渐变成暗黄色，记忆也在脑海中随着时间逐渐远去，他在外受着欺负，回家被唯一的奶奶冷嘲热讽，无论是胎记还是伤疤，都是留在他心上无法愈合的伤口，而优秀的戚子瞻是一样的，他在外优秀，长得好，成绩好，能打架，又有富裕的家庭，可关起门来是那个暴躁，爱出轨会揍他的父亲和每天都要出门去抓小三的母亲，还有那张不允许被提起的压在墙画后面哥哥的照片。   
每个人都有伤痕，每个人都有秘密。   
他好像这么趴着趴着就睡着了，嵇画听见他均匀的呼吸声变得格外安心起来，他伸手轻轻落在戚子瞻的头顶揉了两下，他想，就这样好了，他不再是一个人，一起走下去的路终于不会孤单了。   
嵇画那颗枣核般干瘪的心脏似乎被重新埋进土里，愿意迎接着阳光一点点发芽，那扇紧闭的心窗也打开了缝隙，坚实的护栏和壁垒全都被轻而易举的攻破了。   
嵇画在这住了两天，戚子瞻家是独栋的四层别墅，两个人基本都在四楼，这楼里安安静静，只有打扫的阿姨和厨师和他友好的打招呼，他从没见过戚子瞻父母的身影，但以他的性格自然不会多问，如果戚子瞻想说就会主动告诉他，不说也不会问。   
他有在书房的桌子上见过两人的合影，戚父看起来十分有威严，不苟言笑，从他的脸上就可以看出性格是极为冷峻的，但却有和戚子瞻几乎一模一样的眼睛和下巴，他想如果有一天会看见戚子瞻生气，大概就是这种神情，但他的母亲看起来十分温柔和善，嘴角微微上扬，眼里的温柔就是戚子瞻现在看他时的样子。   
两人在四楼吃过晚饭，戚子瞻在桌子下面晃着长腿，时不时踢到他的小腿也不会收回去，反而更加肆意的用脚尖碰他，嵇画躲到哪他就追到哪，直到他没控制好力度猛的踢在嵇画脚踝上疼的他‘啊’了一声。   
嵇画虽然不用一直躺着了，可身上的伤还没完全好，脚踝的骨头阵痛让他忍不住缩起身子，戚子瞻立刻停了动作担心的问：“没事吧，我踢到哪了？”   
嵇画摇摇头低声说：“没什么事。”   
但他没想到坐在对面的人一下子钻到桌子下面，蹲在他身边捧起了他的脚，嵇画浑身不受控制的抖了一下想收回来，却被桌子下的人紧紧握住脚踝，用命令的口吻说道：“别动。”   
他什么也看不见，却能感觉到桌子下面的温度越来越高，小腿裸露的皮肤正在被戚子瞻掌心温柔的抚摸着，一种从未有过奇妙的触感油然而生，嵇画咬着下唇感觉到从脚心传来阵阵酥麻，他手握不住勺子了，只好稳稳扶着桌面以防自己从椅子上掉下去。但戚子瞻似乎并没有察觉到他的反应，而是轻轻吹了吹他的脚踝，从桌子下面传来闷闷的声音。   
他说：“改天该带你去按按脚，促进一下血液循环，伤会好的更快一些。” 

嵇画的脚趾动了动，脚底那种酥麻的舒爽感一点点从小腿向上爬，戚子瞻捏住他脚趾头问：“这里疼吗，不舒服吗？”   
“没，没有。”嵇画不想被他发现自己的敏感，像触电一般把脚收回来，他干脆把脚放在凳子上以防戚子瞻再做什么让他身体太过舒服的事，但戚子瞻捧起他另一只脚直接在脚心揉了一下。嵇画没忍住尖叫一声，那声音带着一丝喘息的意味听起来十分微妙，他没想到自己居然会发出这种声音，吓的连忙捂住了嘴，但好在桌布又长又厚，戚子瞻什么也没听到，只是认真的研究着他的脚。   
“这里好像有个穴位，要不要我给你按一下。”戚子瞻在桌子下面问。   
“不要，我没事，真的没事。”嵇画像被拎着腿的小鸡崽那样甩了两下腿可还是没能挣脱，他听见戚子瞻大笑几声说：“你怕什么啊，这里有痒痒肉吗？”   
不只是怕痒那么简单，每个人身上都有无法控制的敏感点，就像有的人很怕脖子被吹气，有的人怕被舔耳朵，嵇画的敏感点在脚上，他很怕别人碰他的脚心，却喜欢自己隔着鞋子感受那些硬石子带给他的快感，他甚至能通过这种快感让腹部变的暖暖的，再往下他就不敢做了。   
可是现在不明所以的戚子瞻捧着他的脚玩来玩去，令他从小腿到膝盖，膝盖到小腹都开始迅速升温，甚至有红晕爬到脸上，他紧紧咬着下唇克制着不让自己发出奇怪的声音，但很快的他就感觉到他脚心被温热柔软的东西碰了一下，两下，三下。   
是他感受过的那种熟悉的触感。 

就在体内蠢蠢欲动的快感要爆发时，戚子瞻放在桌面的手机响了，他迅速松开手从桌子下面爬出来起身去接电话，嵇画的下唇快要被咬出血，他脚趾头蜷缩起来又放下，再蜷缩起来，几次之后他终于把那些快感消散了，偷偷的，长呼了一口气。   
他后怕的想，如果刚才叫出来怎么办，他就该一脚踹在戚子瞻的脸上，警告他远离自己的脚，不过也只是想想而已，他不想承认，他刚刚真的有点希望戚子瞻能仔仔细细的把他双脚都摸一遍。不过这个可怕的想法很快被他的理智压了下去。   
戚子瞻接了电话回来对他说：“我想吃零食，我们去买吧。”   
嵇画的脚趾在桌下又动了两下，他嘴角轻轻勾起一点，但很快又变回原来平静的表情说，好。   
司机开车送两个人去附近商场里的大超市买东西吃，戚子瞻推着车看到喜欢的零食就几袋几袋扔进车里，嵇画跟在他后面走，戚子瞻见他什么也不拿撞他肩膀说：“你喜欢吃什么啊，你自己拿就行了。”   
“我吃什么都行。”   
“这个薯片新上市的，据说特好吃，买回去我们晚上看电影时候吃，你喜欢什么味道？”问过之后戚子瞻似乎猜到他的回答，于是擅作主张把每个口味都拿了几袋笑着说：“问你也白问，都买回去尝尝吧。”   
嵇画看着购物车里满满的各种各样琳琅满目的零食低声说：“啊，这么多吃不完吧。”   
“没事，好吃的哪有吃完的时候，万一你喜欢吃哪个口味吃光了怎么办，多买点儿省着再出门了。我家有个零食柜子，吃不完扔里面就行。”   
两人推着车到拐角处又拎了两桶可乐，戚子瞻抱着可乐咧开嘴笑着说：“肥宅快乐水，成吗？”嵇画点点头。戚子瞻看了看车里满满的零食看了看手里的两桶可乐，又抬头看了看还是没什么表情的他，有点无奈的说：“你是不是身体还不舒服，还不开心，总也不见你笑，买一堆零食吃这种事是不是哄女孩子才管用，男的不吃这一套吧？”   
嵇画这么也没想到他来这里是为了哄自己，听他这么说那双漂亮眼睛终于闪了点光睁大一些，他摆了摆手连忙解释说：“不是的，我就这个表情，没有不开心。”   
“那你笑一个我看看。”   
“啊？” 

“你笑一下才能证明你说的是真的啊，不然我怎么知道我是不是该去再把萧炎那王八蛋另一条腿打断。”   
笑这种事对于嵇画来说确实有一点点困难，不是他不会笑，也不是他不笑，而是不习惯在别人面线露出这种愉悦的表情。   
他也是普通高中生，也会在拿到成绩排名上升的成绩单时偷偷开心，也会在吃到奶奶做他爱吃的菜时偷偷勾起嘴角，他的快乐向来简单，就连一整天没有人对他冷嘲热讽阴阳怪气的说话时也会在夜晚暗自开心，他会笑的，会抿着嘴笑，也会笑出声。   
可是他不会对着别人笑。   
戚子瞻把手里的两大桶可乐放在他怀里让他抱着，伸出两根手指从他嘴角戳上去，轻轻勾起一个弧形，他歪着头看嵇画，眼底满是温柔的笑意说：“你笑起来这么好看，要多笑笑。”   
“如果不会的话，我可以教你笑。”   
嵇画抱着那两桶可乐脑子一抽呆呆的问他：“要怎么教？”   
“怎么教？”戚子瞻显然没想到他会问，他想了想露出一个大大的微笑，带着调戏的语气说：“嘴对嘴的教你，开心吗？”   
嵇画闷闷的‘哦’了一声转过头不看他了，十分不想理睬戚子瞻这种流氓嘴脸。   
他刚走了一步，戚子瞻又叫他，“画，”他刚想问又怎么了，就见面前的人蹲了下来，小声说：“你鞋带开了。” 

嵇画父母去世后保险公司，和账户里有给他留下很大一笔钱，不过这些钱全都放在奶奶那里保管，除了学费每个月定时只给他一点生活费，他不会多要，奶奶自然也不会多给，所以除了学校和吃饭他几乎没有额外的零用钱。平日在学校都穿校服，周末几乎也是，除了校服他也只有几件很便宜，简单的T恤，卫衣，外套，几年买的衣服下来也没有十件。   
更何况他这个年纪的男孩子长的很快，所以无论衣服鞋子都会买大一号，可以多穿几年。   
他脚上这双刷的有些发白的深蓝色帆布鞋就是已经穿了三年的，是那种很廉价便宜几十块一双的帆布鞋，脚后跟已经磨的有些发平，鞋底开胶粘过两次，就连穿鞋带的洞口也饱经岁月风霜快坏掉了，鞋尖处还因为之前被人推了一把踢到水泥墙上蹭掉了一小块，留下几道摩擦看起来十分扭曲的痕迹，这双鞋还好刷的干净，鞋带也还洗的发白。   
在戚子瞻蹲下的瞬间，这些平日里被忽略的细节迅速放大，嵇画尴尬的向后退了一步，语气是警惕：“你要干什么？”   
戚子瞻扶着他脚腕向前拉了一点说：“给你系鞋带，不然一会儿绊摔了。”   
戚子瞻手指修长，十分干净，此时此刻正蹲在地上给他这双破旧难看的帆布鞋系鞋带，嵇画并没有任何暖意，只觉得从脚心一点点向上蔓延着尴尬的气氛，是他自己觉得难堪和尴尬，他恨不得旁边的地砖下可以有个洞，这样他就可以把这只脚和鞋全都塞到洞里，整只脚都塞进去，这样戚子瞻就不会发现他鞋带开了，也不会看见他这双鞋是什么样的。 

戚子瞻给他系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，然后站起来接过他手里的可乐放进车里，他抿着嘴笑着揉了一把嵇画的头发说：“你是小傻子吗，看来以后我不仅要保护你，还得照顾你生活。”他推着车在前面自言自语：“照顾你起居生活，唉，我真是太优秀了，不然你叫我一声哥吧。”   
他回过头笑着说：“叫我一声哥。”   
嵇画冷冷道：“走开。”   
那时候戚子瞻还没想过，他从嵇画口中听到叫自己第一声‘哥’，居然是在床上听到的。   
戚子瞻走到柜台前结帐时，目光顺着旁边架子的口香糖向下滑，直到落在第三层的几个小盒子上，他瞥了一眼身旁的人又看了看那几个盒子，舌头在嘴里搅了一圈顶着那颗尖尖的牙。他用手肘碰嵇画，小声说：“我送你个礼物。”   
嵇画看他这坏笑就知道不是什么好事，疑惑道：“什么礼物。”   
“男人必备，造福人类，一个有责任的男人必须拥有的......好东西。”戚子瞻说完就拿了一小盒套子放在柜台上一起结账了，丝毫没在意结账阿姨向两人投来奇怪的目光。   
等两个人出了超市往停车场走的路上，戚子瞻把那个小盒子拿出来仔细研究，认认真真读上面的字，他看了一圈打开，简装的小包装里面只有四个，他拿出来一个捏了捏递给嵇画说：“送你的礼物，好好留着。”   
嵇画问：“你知道怎么用吗？”   
“诶？我又没用过，套上就行了吧，没用过还没看过吗。你不会用啊，我可以教你。”   
嵇画没忍住小小的笑了一声：“你怎么那么喜欢教别人东西，你去当老师算了。”   
“我不是愿意教别人，是只愿意教你好不好。”   
嵇画看了看手里那个套子，抿着嘴想了想说：“你把剩下的几个也给我吧。”   
“哇，你干嘛，一个不够用吗？”戚子瞻把手里这几个都递给他，双手合十对着他说：“厉害了，真男人。”   
嵇画在他没注意的时候下意识勾了勾嘴角，他虽然还没想好要什么时候用，但如果有一天用掉了，那第一次一定要用四个，不，一定不止四个。 

戚子瞻接到他爸助理的电话时内容一般都很简单。   
他爸助理是个比他大七八岁总是慌慌张张，讲话很急的男人。和他讲的内容基本都是：“小少爷，戚总的新欢又被夫人发现了！”“小少爷，夫人又来公司闹了！”“小少爷，不好了，戚总把夫人打了！”“小少爷，这次出大事了！”   
“小少爷，完了，戚总把新欢带回家被夫人发现了，小少爷，怎，怎么办啊！”   
刚才他从桌子下面钻出来接电话时，内容是：“小少爷，又出大事了，戚总和新欢还有夫人要在家里谈判了！”   
戚子瞻一直想不明白戚路远为什么就那么喜欢在外面搞七搞八，戚路远和温瑜曾经感情是特别好的，即使结婚多年也相亲相爱相敬如宾，有浪漫的惊喜也会出去度假，可从某个时间点开始这份感情像一根拴着风筝的丝线忽然断裂，风筝那一端的戚路远不知道飘到哪去了，只剩下温瑜紧紧抓着线的另一端失落的乱扯。   
戚路远动手打过温瑜两次，下手很重，从那之后每次有事小助理都会给戚子瞻打电话，没什么别的目的，他也无法为父母的感情做主，他只能站在温瑜前面保护她不受那一点暴力的伤害，开始他是心疼温瑜的，可是这种事太多了，在戚家就如同家庭便饭，温瑜的精神也经常恍惚不太正常，戚子瞻对这个家仅剩一点儿的爱也耗尽了。   
只是刚才嵇画在这里，他不希望嵇画感受这些兵荒马乱。   
他带嵇画在外晃了好久，希望回家时这场战争可以结束，但没想到在一楼刚一推开大门就听见楼上传来刺耳的尖叫和咒骂，他低着头往楼上走，嵇画就默默跟在他身后。   
嵇画不会多问一句，他不会主动介入别人的生活也不感兴趣，只是稍稍含胸，低着头跟在戚子瞻身后，直到两人走到四楼，才彻底看清了这充斥着硝烟战场的真面目。   
诺大的客厅戚路远站在中央，身后躲着一个年轻漂亮穿着短裙的女人，她长长的指甲是黑色的，梳着高高的马尾，像一条身负剧毒的蛇趴在那厚肩宽厚膀男人的身上，而站在对面的是穿着长裙满脸泪水的温瑜，她挽起来的长发乱了，有几缕垂在额前显的十分狼狈，她手里还抓着几件衣服用力的扯，想要把它们撕碎。   
温瑜身边还站着那个慌张的小助理和另一个没见过面的助理，他们拦着温瑜，一方面是怕她挨打，另一方面也怕她做出更过激的行为。而地上被扔了满满的，各种各样的杂物，温瑜很喜欢扔东西，两个人每次吵架这些家具都要遭殃。   
有昂贵的，嵇画连碰都不敢碰一下的水晶灯，此时此刻已经躺在地上碎的七零八落，有那些挂在墙上值钱的油画，有很多衣服，有摔烂的水果，还有一些七七八八的零散玩意，尽管他们如同垃圾一般被丢来丢去，被扔在地上踩碎，但嵇画能看得出都是些价格不菲的东西。   
温瑜脚边还有两个很大的行李箱，箱子被摔坏了，里面是女人的衣服，温瑜踩着高跟鞋一脚一脚的踢，嘴里满是脏话，嵇画对于这种场面没有发表任何言论，他只是在戚子瞻身后静静地站着，听见身旁的人轻轻叹了口气。他第一次觉得，戚子瞻并没有自己想象的那么强大。   
没有人在意他们进来了，他们在做什么，两个人像一部电影外的人，只定格在屏幕外。   
可是想回到房间就要穿过这个诺大杂乱的客厅，戚子瞻站了一会儿，忽然伸手抓住了嵇画的手腕。   
他踩到丝绸质感的睡衣，踩到横亘在客厅中间歪倒的小圆桌，凌乱的灯，草莓和苹果，耳边是温瑜和戚路远吵架的声音，他抬起长腿迈过那只行李箱，大步向前走把这一切甩在身后，他握着嵇画细瘦的手腕向前走。   
“你还要不要脸，把这个女人带回家里住，你眼里心里有没有我！”   
“我不想和你这个泼妇多说一句话。”   
“从这个家里滚出去，你们全都滚！！”   
“你有什么资格和身份要求我。” 

嵇画觉得自己像走进那充斥硝烟的战场，脚下是随时爆炸的地雷，周围有着刺耳的枪声，天空是导弹的轰鸣，可他还是可以义无反顾和身旁这个人一同向前走，一同穿过枪林弹雨，走向丛林深处，丝毫不用回头。   
戚子瞻拧开门，又轻轻关上，终于把那些嘈杂的吵架声隔绝在身后。他把零食哗啦啦的倒在地毯上，拉过嵇画和他面对面的坐着。   
他笑的有些勉强，但语调还是温柔：“没有吓到你吧，我们家总是这样，我爸在外面找女人，回来两个人就吵来吵去，我习惯了。”   
“本来想带你在外面躲躲，没想到这么久还没吵完。”   
嵇画摇了摇头。   
戚子瞻从柜子里翻出一根烟点上抽了两口说：“其实我没看起来那么好，过的也没那么舒服，这房子那么大，感觉不到家的温馨，吵架倒是回声震耳，有时候我真想再也不回来了。”   
“家这个字对我好陌生。”   
“永远都在因为这些恶心的事在吵。”   
他垂下头，抱着膝盖，像被从未有过的悲伤覆盖着，他低语道：“有时候我真的不知道怎么办了，我什么都做不了，什么也改变不了，像苟且活着的小偷，可一点温暖都偷不到。”   
嵇画依旧面无表情，他不擅长安慰人，更不擅长来安慰一个家庭不完美的男孩，他静静看着对面抽着烟无助的少年拿出手机点开某个音乐软件，爬到音响旁边把电线插在手机上，他把音响的声音扭到最大，让这个房间和门外的世界彻底隔绝开来。   
他坐在戚子瞻对面，又凑近些，轻声说：“你听，我最喜欢的歌。”   
“I’ll be your morning bright goodnight shadow machine.”   
“I’ll be your record player baby if you know what I mean."   
“I’ll be your real tough cookie with the whiskey breath”   
那些嘈杂的骂声被音乐和歌声覆盖，像细小蚊子的嗡鸣传入耳内，和音乐杂糅在一起，嵇画又向前一点，他微微探出身子，抬起胳膊，双手轻轻覆盖在嵇子瞻的耳朵上，他捂着耳朵，掌心带着点儿温热，指尖却是冰凉，食指随着音乐缓慢的节奏轻轻打着节拍，在戚子瞻的耳廓上轻柔的点着节奏。   
镜头从兵荒马乱的客厅穿过，头发零散的女人还在撕心裂肺的吼着，男人站在中间一言不发，躲在他身后的年轻女孩黑色的指甲还紧紧抓着他的背，像一只受惊的小兽却藏着充满毒液的獠牙，两名助理用力抓着女人的胳膊，糜烂的水果成了攻击的武器在空中飞舞。   
远景镜头缓慢拉近，穿过那扇紧闭的门，进入到缓慢的歌声中，只有沉醉的音乐从指缝钻入少年的耳朵里，在大脑中萦绕。   
门外的一切都变成了复古色调的慢动作，像一场古早的暴力美学电影，静止隔绝着一切。   
女人凌乱的头发，男人毫无关心的表情，坐在房间地毯上的两个漂亮少年。   
嵇画嘴唇动了动，跟着音乐哼歌：“I’ll be a killer and a thriller and the cause of our death.”   
我会是你早晨的阳光，你的晚安吻，你的影机；如果你希望，我也会是你的唱机；是你带着威士忌香味的硬邦邦的曲奇；我也可以成为可怕的杀手让我们一起死去。（《Paul》／Big Thief） 

6   
学校响应省里下达提高学生体能的指令，剥夺了一个周末组织爬山拉练活动，不少学生十分抗拒这项占据了他们悠闲周末的累的要死的爬山项目，不过戚子瞻倒是很开心，他单纯希望有很多校外时间能和嵇画一起度过，这令他身心愉悦。   
他站在队伍里搂着嵇画在他耳边说：“我体能超好，这次给你拿个第一看看，我们俩一定第一。”   
正值春季，青春期男孩子体内那些躁动因子已经顺着身体蠢蠢欲动，哪怕偶尔有凉风吹过，也掩盖不住只穿了短袖却昭示的亢奋。戚子瞻说话时呼出来的气都是热的，还能感受到他身体散发出来的热度，嵇画目光偷偷瞥过去，看见他鲜嫩的嘴唇一张一合，那难以忽略的温度吹在他耳朵上，还带着点儿薄荷味的香气，惹得他打了个激灵，他动了动肩膀向旁边躲了几分，想要逃离这种不太舒适的亲密，但很快又被戚子瞻搂的更紧，也只好作罢。 

为了避免爬山太过枯燥无聊，学校提前一天在山腰一些安全区域的大树上绑了丝带，上面写着一些激励的话语，类似什么‘加油你是最棒的！’‘坚持就是胜利！’’“你和冠军之间只差一步之遥’。大部分都是红色作为指向标，还有两根金色丝带，有幸找到的那一组直接评为冠军组。   
班级为单位，私下两三个人一组出发，随意路线，只要控制在安全范围内就可以。   
嵇画身上的伤好了不少，基本没什么大碍，但戚子瞻还是时不时的要问他几句：“累不累，要不要休息一下。”“腰还疼吗，有没有不舒服？”“我要不要背着你走？”   
不管他问什么，嵇画都只是摇摇头继续向前走。   
两人跟着人群上山，终于到半山腰，没想到天公不作美下起了细如发丝的春雨，上山的路程变得困难，脚步也放缓了许多。   
“啧，好巧。”   
嵇画抬起头，看见萧炎跟着几个高年级的学长走在他们前面，他没说话，身旁人的目光逐渐变得凛冽起来，他很快嗅到了两人之间空气中细小，随时会爆炸的火花。   
萧炎目光十分不友好的打量着两人，他对戚子瞻说：“带着这样的累赘还想拿第一，做梦吧你。”   
戚子瞻没说话，但嵇画明显感觉到事态逐渐向一个危险的方向发展，他伸手拽了拽戚子瞻的衣摆，示意他不要理睬。   
萧炎看到两人的小动作露出一种十分厌恶嫌弃的表情，随后勾起嘴角露出一个坏笑，伸出手对着他的脸竖起一根中指晃了两下，转身跟身旁的几个人笑着走了。嵇画知道，如果自己不拦着，戚子瞻会像掰碎一块饼干那样立刻把他那根中指掰断，就像打断他那条腿一样毫不留情。   
戚子瞻对于他这种缩头乌龟的态度十分不爽，闷头走了几步忽然停下转过头对他低声吼道：“你知道他为什么这么欺负你吗，就因为你忍气吞声，就因为你从来都不反抗！”尽管他压抑着心中的怒火，但还是没忍住说了句伤人的话：“不做抵抗就活该被一直欺负。”   
他说完快步向前走，留下嵇画一个人呆呆站在原地。   
等他走远了嵇画才反应过来，他一步几个台阶的追了几步，但是周围学生太多，山路又滑，他望向人群里找了一圈都没再看见戚子瞻的背影，才发现两个人就这么走散了。   
‘累赘’两个字一直在他脑海中回荡，想一个魔咒禁锢着他的思绪，十六七的男孩子是十分争强好胜的，总觉得这一点胜利是尊严和男人的象征，第一只有一个，珍贵的东西没有人会不想拥有。   
嵇画不争强好胜，他不在乎这些‘男人的荣誉’，但他在乎戚子瞻这一份心情。   
这份在乎是很微妙的，大多数来源于戚子瞻对自己的好，他希望能做出回报，但是还有一小部分，像埋在土里还没生根发芽的种子，他说不清楚，在一颗种子还没见到阳光时，还没生根发芽时，谁也说不出在意他的道理。   
他独自一人跟着人群走了一会儿，离开队伍去半山腰找那只有两根的金丝带。他想反正现在追上去也来不及，他们两个人又走散，或许帮着戚子瞻得到第一名他就不会这么生自己的气了。其实自从他们两个关系变好之后就几乎没有人在欺负他了，安于现状也十分满足，这比从前水深火热的生活好了一百倍，再多一点儿的要求都没有。   
像萧炎这种挑衅竖中指的小儿科行为跟之前的恶劣完全可以忽略不计。   
嵇画看见很多红丝带，他大致看了一圈都是一些没什么作用也好不感兴趣的鼓舞名言，一点儿都没看见金色丝带的踪迹，就在他想要放弃，给戚子瞻打电话时口袋里的手机忽然响了。他以为是戚子瞻主动找他，赶紧拿起来看，但却是一个未知号码。   
陌生号码给他发了一条短信：我知道金色丝带在那里。 

对于这种未知号码的短信他第一反应当然是有人要整他，他把手机放回口袋走了几步，又没忍住拿出来读了两遍。或许......是真的有人想帮他一次呢，会不会是曾经那些欺负过他的人想要借此机会弥补，其实他知道并不会有人突发善心，也没人在意他的感受，这很明显是一个圈套，但他一想到戚子瞻说‘一定得第一’时神采奕奕的样子就忍不住了。沼泽陷阱他也要走一遭。   
他发消息回复：可以告诉我吗？   
对面很快又发来一条：当然可以了，就在山腰上隔离带旁的那棵大树上，你过去就能看到了。   
嵇画露出一点儿连自己都没察觉到的笑容，回复说，谢谢。便快步向那段最危险的路上走去。   
萧炎叼着烟靠在树上，雨水弄湿了他的刘海，他抬手抹了一把，用力吸了两口烟扔在脚边的泥土里踩灭了，他快速敲着屏幕把刚刚那几条发出去的消息全都删了，手机还给身旁的学长笑着说：谢谢啦。   
他转身继续上山，勾起嘴角低声说了句，傻哔。   
戚子瞻一边从人群中挤着上山，一边还喋喋不休：“算了，我没有怪你的意思，我只是，咽不下这口气，你要不拦着我真的把他手指掰断。”   
“反正我以后不会让他欺负你，有我保护你，诶呀，不说这个了，想起他那嘴贱样就恶心。”   
“我不揍他是因为你，你不喜欢我打架我知道，留他一条狗命，以后有机会得让他好好感谢你。”   
“啊......我刚才不是故意对你发火的，我是气他，明明把你打成这样还有脸过来，也就是他知道你不会让我对他做什么他才敢的，我一个人他屁都不敢放一个。”   
“你太善良了知不知道，人不能太好。”   
戚子瞻向后抓了一把说：“你别跟我生气了。” 

虽然抓的是手腕，但陌生的触感让他又立刻松了手，回过头看见被他不小心抓住的女生满脸通红的望着他，抿着下唇支支吾吾的说：“我，我不是故意跟在你后面的。”   
戚子瞻说了句‘不好意思’立刻返回去找，却被向上的人潮堵住了去路，他一路‘借过’‘不好意思’的向下走却还是没见到嵇画的身影，直到碰到了在班级队尾的班主任，看他慌慌张张的，问道：“别人都往山上走，你往回走干什么？”   
戚子瞻说：“我和嵇画走散了，我们一组。”   
班主任摸着头顶哦哦了两声说：“我看见他了，他在前面呢，比你走的快。”   
戚子瞻半信半疑：“他已经上去了吗？”   
“对对，你往前走吧，爬山哪有倒着走的，他丢不了放心吧，说不定早就到山顶了。”   
戚子瞻越过他又向后看了一眼，却被班主任拦着肩膀语重心长的说一些关于他父亲给学校盖楼无关紧要的话题，他只好默不作声一同向山上走。   
学校组织爬的山并不是特别高，但因为突如其来的小雨大大减缓了上山的路程，中午出发预计下午到达，但等所有人都到山顶集合时已经落日黄昏，又因为下雨原因云层太厚，山涧雾蒙蒙一片，拍照格外有美感。   
等解散搭好帐篷领睡袋时，嵇画还没有回来。 

有好多女生领了双人睡袋，戚子瞻也过去领了个双人的，他也没什么别的想法，只是单纯的觉得山上太冷，两个人搂着一起睡可以互相取暖。   
他钻回帐篷里打了一把游戏，心想着嵇画不会还在和他生气找别人组队搭帐篷睡觉了吧，一想到这儿烦躁感和冷气一齐顺着脚心往上钻，他把头钻出帐篷看着那些搭篝火准备野炊吃饭的老师学生也没寻见嵇画，发的几条微信也没有一点儿动静。   
他只好给嵇画打电话，但刚响了两声就被挂断，与此同时头顶打了一声响雷，那些如针的细雨一点点变大了。   
隔离带旁那颗巨大的老树十分明显，嵇画很快走到这里，他站在树下仰起头也很快找到了系在最外侧树枝上那根长长的金色丝带。   
那条丝带被缠绕在最长树枝的尽头，在烟雨朦胧下仿佛有一圈声光环绕，嵇画第一脚就踩进泥坑里，潮湿肮脏的水渍溅了一腿，但是他丝毫不在意，他从旁边灌木丛里翻出点树枝和石块垫在脚下，以一个诡异又奇怪的姿势将自己身体缠绕在树干上，伸出手去拉扯树枝尽头的一根丝带。   
他身体已经一半抬出隔离带，像那些老套电视剧里男主角为心爱的女人去悬崖边上采摘一株救命的草药那样奋不顾身，嵇画自知自己没有那么伟大，他只想给戚子瞻带来一点儿满足和快乐，这些付出连戚子瞻给他的保护的一点儿零头都算不上。   
雨越下越大，他紧紧抱住树干，身旁的那道滑坡并不深，可踩在边上的感受也如万丈深渊，就如同戚子瞻是不见底的未知神秘，他也毫不犹豫的跨进去了。   
他抓住丝带的一瞬间有种握住戚子瞻那双温暖的手的错觉，哪怕他还没碰过这个人一根手指，但是他总觉得他手心的温度该是暖暖的，就跟他在自己耳边说话呼出的热气那样。他从树上下来，像马戏团踩球表演的小丑滑了一跤，整个人跌进泥坑里，那些掺杂着雨水的污泥水花喷溅在他挂着雨水的脸上，粘在他额头的胎记上，他都没来得及用手擦干净，只是随便抹了一把眼睛，他太想看见这丝带里写的’第一名’或者是‘冠军’之类的几个字，一想到戚子瞻得到它时的欢心眼角就忍不住露出一丝雀跃，这是他从来没有过的。   
他靠在那棵很长年岁比他的腰还要宽两倍的树上，满怀欣喜激动的，像是得到心爱玩具的小孩子那样打开那根卷起来的丝带。   
他看到上面的字时，目光猛然暗了下去。   
那上面写着：怪胎 死同性恋 

嵇画曾经做过一个十分恶毒的梦，他自己是站在烈火地狱里的恶鬼，他浑身赤红，发着热气，表情狰狞可怖，手里举着一根又粗又长的钢叉。而在他面前是从人间通往地狱的铁烙之门，那些欺负过他的人排着队从门外走进来，那些男男女女全都赤裸着身子，他们赤着脚踩在滚烫的地面上，猩红的锁链把他们双脚缠在一起。  
他们一个一个向地狱走进来，再一个一个跳进滚烫的热锅里，他们伸出双臂呼救，大哭，忏悔着自己生前犯下的错误，甚至有人想从地狱之火中爬出来。   
这是不可能的，是嵇画邀请他们来到地狱的，他毫不犹豫举起手中的钢叉向这些人的头顶刺去，他没有一点怜悯也丝毫没有同情，机械且十分暴力的叉他们的头，把他们的头叉烂，叉他们的脸和肩膀，他看见污血和浓烟烈火一起冉冉上升，在空气中变成咕嘟咕嘟的小气泡，啪的一声在空中炸开。直到这些人彻底被打入无间地狱永世不得翻身之时他才会把钢叉拿出来，那尖锐细长的叉子看起来十分精美，上面还雕刻着一些古希腊神话故事的花纹，不过大多都是恶鬼妖魔的图案。   
钢叉上面沾满了鲜红色的血，还有一些乱七八糟的玩意，内脏，脑浆，眼珠，还有无法分辨什么部位的肉糜，看起来糜烂恐怖，但嵇画一点儿都不害怕，他只觉得爽。   
只可惜最后进来的人太多，负荷不住这些人的罪恶炸裂了，地狱之门像宇宙大爆炸那样把一切都炸个干净，那些人魂飞魄散，没有人能出去，也没人能再进来了。嵇画感觉自己身体轻飘飘的浮在空中，周围一片黑暗，他想，他可能已经死了。   
不过无所谓，他本来就在地狱里，死一次，两次，多少次都无所谓。   
当他睁开眼睛时双手都被汗水浸湿了。   
他手里紧紧攥着那条丝带，几乎要把它扯烂，他双脚还踩在泥泞的土地里，脊背紧紧贴着粗糙的树干，他仰头看着山间丛林顶上的几片乌云，他想那乌云背后大概就是无间地狱。 

戚子瞻头顶罩着外套在雨中跑过来时，看见嵇画正在向嘴里塞什么东西，他把嵇画都快伸进喉咙的两根手指扒出来，扯出那条几乎快要吞咽下去的丝带攥进手里，那上面湿漉漉的是雨水，还有一些粘腻的触感是嵇画的口水，上面还参杂着点儿难闻发腥的味道，戚子瞻把衣服罩在嵇画头顶上说：“你在这儿干什么？”   
嵇画脸上潮湿一片，表情和从前一样波澜不惊，他总是这样喜怒不形于色，心里纵使有千般苦万般无奈也不会表现出来一丝一毫，有时候戚子瞻都怕他自己憋坏了。   
他搂住嵇画肩膀攥着那根几乎湿透的丝带问：“为什么要吃掉？”   
他也钻进外套里，这种防雨布料的衣服遮挡了大部分潮湿和冷气，也隔绝了一大部分风声和细雨，两个人被圈在一起，他打开了那条丝带。上面的字已经被水侵透了，字体的痕迹也变得十分模糊，但还是可以清晰的看见‘同性恋’几个字。再上面的三个字戚子瞻差不多猜到了。   
他还想问是谁骗他到这里来的，问他为什么不和自己商量，为什么一个人走掉了，但是还没等他问出口，面前的人突然双腿一软趴在了他怀里。   
戚子瞻稳稳的抱住了他的腰。 

嵇画的后背湿透了，衬衫和外套都粘腻的贴在皮肤上，他头发也湿了，因为刚才摔了一跤刘海也杂乱的贴在额头，可是他都顾不上这些，他双腿软的站不住，如果戚子瞻不出现，可能也不会有人找到他，等所有人都下山了也不会有人发现，也许在几天后报纸和新闻上会出现他的消息，山脚下发现一具冰冷的尸体，死因不明。   
他就这样可怜的在这个世界上销声匿迹。   
就像从来都没有出现过。   
戚子瞻摸了摸他的脸，低声说：“好烫，你好像发烧了。”   
嵇画摇摇头说：“我没有。” 

戚子瞻扶他站好，用手把他脸上的水珠擦干，他捧着嵇画巴掌大的小脸轻轻叹了口气。那些刘海黏在额头上一定十分不舒服，他帮嵇画全都撸起来，露出了额头，嵇画只是愣了一下，但是没有反抗，他实在没有力气了。   
平日里嵇画总是低着头走，含肩缩背，也从来不会露出他的脸，哪怕是十分漂亮的。戚子瞻指腹揉了揉他冰凉的脸蛋，伸出两根手指轻轻覆盖在他额头的胎记上。   
那一大片薄薄的，触感有一点不同的胎记上还粘着点泥土，看起来更加肮脏，像是上天在他这张白净的脸蛋上故意留下的一道疤痕，甚至是比疤痕更丑陋的扭曲图案，嵇画没躲，目光里充斥着悲伤和无奈，他冰凉的嘴唇动了动说：“我不是。”   
他说：“我不是同性恋。”   
戚子瞻摸了摸他颤抖的嘴唇说：“我知道。”   
他看着嵇画的眼睛低声说：“这块胎记一点儿都不难看，这是上帝给你的记号，是他送给你的礼物，就像你也是上帝送给我的礼物。”   
他说完低头用嘴唇碰了一下嵇画的鼻尖，又向下碰了碰他冰凉的嘴唇，只碰了一下而已，体内那种不安分的躁动又开始蔓延。 

嵇画身上沾着雨水和泥土的味道，顺着逼仄狭小的空间钻入他的鼻腔，他柔软的胸膛无力的贴在戚子瞻身上，在这件外套隔离出来的小空间里散发出闷闷的热气。   
戚子瞻吻他的时候屏息不敢细闻属于他身上的味道，可那种诱人的荷尔蒙还是不受控制的和微凉的风一起灌入他的鼻腔，他紧闭着眼睛贴着嵇画的嘴唇，捏着他细窄肩膀炙热的手指也缓慢的扶上他的后脑勺。   
戚子瞻舌头灵活的敲开他的嘴唇和牙齿，不费一点力气就和他柔软温热的舌头就缠在一起，嵇画身上总是凉凉的，不是温度，是从骨子里透出来的那种寒气，从头到脚没有一点儿暖意，就连嘴唇也总是干干巴巴的，唯独他尝过的舌头是温柔的，暖的，带着潮湿舒适的温度，也会迎合他所有招式的亲吻。   
他用舌头一点点顶着嵇画的口腔，含着他舌尖细细的舔，也舔他的嘴角，舔他的嘴唇，里里外外，一丝一毫都不放过，他用尖尖的牙齿轻轻顶嵇画的上唇，又用舌头摩挲他顶过的地方，他毫不掩饰自己喜欢和嵇画接吻，也毫不掩饰对这项活动着迷的喜爱，他们接吻的次数不多，嵇画总是被动的那一方，但好在他不会躲。   
他用力吸允着嵇画柔软的唇，舌头在他嘴角进进出出，有些贪婪的搂紧他毫不收敛的舔吻，舌头也粘着他的舌头缠绵悱恻。   
戚子瞻接吻时满脑子都是他的味道，甜的，带着些雨水清香的味道，软的，舒服的，令人沉醉的，难以自拔的，但嵇画脑子里想的就很简单，戚子瞻为什么吻他。   
虽然戚子瞻之前回应过，他说的是，好朋友是可以接吻的，反正不会喜欢上对方。   
但是嵇画明显感觉到这次接吻的缠绵和温柔已经和之前不一样了，以及他感受到戚子瞻身体上升的温度和自己无法控制的心跳，他自然不敢像戚子瞻搂他那样大大方方的搂回去，他只是抓着戚子瞻的衣角拧成一团用手指勾着，被吻得深了就使劲攥上一圈，好不让自己被吻得喘息从齿缝中溜出来。   
戚子瞻快要把他嘴巴亲烂了才终于肯松开嘴，他看着嵇画被自己亲的有点红肿的下唇轻咳一声说：“天好像晴了。”   
嵇画把衣服从头顶拿下来，终于闻到雨后空气中的清新，一吻过后他心尖上的阴霾终于散去一些，紧闭着嘴巴在脑子里哼着奇怪调调的歌和他一起回到山顶。 

嵇画是不记仇的，如果要记，那些大大小小数不胜数的事情把本子写烂了都记不完，索性干脆就不记了，反正他也没想过有一天会报仇之类的，但是他不知道，这些帐一笔一笔戚子瞻都帮他记得清清楚楚，也在一点一点帮他夺回来。   
他在嵇画面前永远是温顺友好的，但在他不知道也看不见的地方，不是不可饶恕的恶魔也是个不折不扣的混蛋。   
戚子瞻带他回山顶，在学校搭建的临时浴室里洗了个澡，随便吃点东西就钻回帐篷里歇着了。山上天黑的早，加上下雨取消了篝火晚会的活动，两个人折腾一大圈都没什么再出去玩的力气精力和欲望，钻回帐篷里趴着放空。   
戚子瞻打了一会儿游戏，觉得无聊又平躺着，他看了看身旁的人，嵇画不打游戏也不做什么，就抱着腿静静的坐在一旁发呆。   
他看了一会儿，目光十分费力的顺着嵇画湿软的发丝钻进去看他那一小块胎记，尽管被遮挡了大半他还是记得那图案的样子，弯弯曲曲勾勒出一个弧形印在额头，像一条蜿蜒的小河。他和所有人都不同，他一点儿都不觉得那里丑陋，反而觉得可爱，他甚至在心里默默的想，哪怕再大一点儿都没关系，长在嵇画脸上不管是什么都很可爱。   
他的眼睛，他的鼻子，他的嘴巴......戚子瞻的目光又无法自拔落在嵇画那张颜色浅淡的嘴唇上，嵇画好像在思考什么问题，露出一点点牙齿咬着下唇，又时不时的伸出舌尖舔一舔。他这个小动作虽然不是故意为之，但还是撩的戚子瞻心尖痒痒。   
他忽然发现接吻会上瘾，没过一会儿他又想接吻了。   
他潜意识里也暗暗发现最近自己对嵇画的感觉不太正常，但是他不想承认，不就是肉和肉之间的摩擦嘛，他转过身背对着嵇画偷偷亲自己的手背，他模拟着刚才和嵇画接吻的样子，脑子里回味着那种触感像变态一样一下一下舔着自己手背的皮肤。   
一点儿感觉都没有。 

或许换一个人也可以呢，他在大脑数据库里飞快搜寻着那些追过他的男生女生们，搜索一圈最后定格在一个不记得名字也不怎么记得样子的女生身上，反正他不是同性恋，想跟他接吻男人是肯定没有机会的，他闭着眼睛脑补了一下和那个女生接吻的样子，扶着她的肩膀，舔她的嘴唇，舌头伸进嘴里，还要尝到陌生人的口水......呕。   
戚子瞻实在想不下去了，他觉得自己快要吐出来，他又翻过身看向嵇画，他觉得还是亲嵇画更舒服一些，哪怕是他的口水味道也更好，他舔了舔下唇回味着刚才，目光逐渐变得迷离。   
只不过嵇画已经低着头看手机了，并没有发觉他在那翻来翻去到底在干什么想什么。   
戚子瞻滚了一圈躺在他脚边，顺着他刚刚洗过澡还带着些潮意的脚趾缝隙向上看，他那张脸还是没太多表情的，眼尾下垂带着一点儿不近人情的冷漠，但是比最开始那种从骨子里散发出的抗拒和胆怯已经好了许多，仔细看或许还能看出点儿不属于他的温柔和暖意。   
嵇画洗澡后把湿透的衣服裤子都晾在外面，换上戚子瞻带来的卫衣和运动长裤，他来之前根本没想过会发生这么多事，在山上住也没想过要换衣服，背包里只有简单换洗的贴身衣服，戚子瞻带了行李箱，和那些帐篷睡袋一同被校车运送上来。   
尽管换上了新衣服，但嵇画身上还是散发着潮湿的气息，他头发也没吹干，带着点儿卷贴在额头上，其实在家里洗澡后他都会把刘海拢上去，让从来都埋藏在头发下的额头接受点儿新鲜空气，但是在戚子瞻面前他不想这样，尽管他说了不介意那块胎记，可是他自己介意。   
不仅仅是因为丑，还因为他从来都是不好的预兆，像诅咒一样贴在脸上。   
戚子瞻躺在他脚边的一个巨大抱枕上，盯着他的脚趾好一会儿，忽然伸手捏了两下。嵇画被他这动作吓的立刻缩回脚，他后背贴着帐篷感觉到刘海的水珠顺着脸颊淌下来了。 

“你脚趾头圆圆的，好可爱。”戚子瞻又霸道的把他脚抓回来，他发现嵇画越是躲，他就越想玩，那种青春期叛逆少年的逆反心理在他身上体现得淋漓尽致，但更大程度上是他在为自己这种无法解释的行为找一个合理的借口。   
他用指尖划过嵇画的脚背，皮肤又薄又滑，指腹放在那层薄薄的皮肉上还能感受到上面青色的血管，能感受到血液缓缓流动着，就在他手下，那流淌不息的血从嵇画心脏开始出发一直漫步全身。   
他摸过脚背又开始细细的，一根一根的观察嵇画的脚趾，他脚趾的形状十分漂亮，像用画笔勾勒出精致的线条，有一点圆圆的，但不蠢，是可爱的那种圆润，指甲也修剪的干净整洁，像是古欧洲油画上体态丰满少女的脚趾，瓷白色的艺术品。   
他捏住嵇画的小脚趾，像一颗绒球一样在指尖玩，嵇画越是躲，他就越要把他的脚摸个遍，直到碰到嵇画脚心，他像闪电般把脚收回去了，还不小心踢到了戚子瞻的鼻尖。   
嵇画连忙弯下腰去看，抿着嘴问：“没事吧，有没有弄疼你？”   
“没事没事，诶，你脚好嫩。”戚子瞻还盯着他脚看，他伸出两根手指敲了敲嵇画的脚心笑到：“你这里这么怕痒啊？”   
“不，不是。”   
嵇画不敢说自己刚刚被他玩的浑身都舒服坏了，他没有极力反抗就是他发现戚子瞻的手好像有一种魔力，让他抵抗着自己的心无法自拔沉浸在这样一种几近变态的抚摸里，他指尖那一小处皮肤贴着自己的脚背，脚心，像有电流缓慢通过，顺着血液循环漫步全身，噼里啪啦的炸着火花。   
戚子瞻又故意在他脚上揉了两下，看他缩起来的样子笑着说：“还说不是，看你怕的。”   
嵇画抱着膝盖说：“你这个样子好像变态。”   
戚子瞻哈哈干笑了两声，像是在掩饰一丝不易察觉的尴尬，他翻过身爬进睡袋里说：“没劲，不跟你玩了，我睡觉了。”   
嵇画看着他的背影，两只脚叠在一起蹭了蹭，他去包里翻了两颗薄荷味的糖，扔了一颗在戚子瞻身上轻声说：“要吃糖吗？”   
戚子瞻又把糖扔回来说：“不吃，睡觉了。”   
嵇画又把糖扔过去，结果还是被扔回来了。他只好用毛巾吸了吸头发上的水，贴着戚子瞻的背一同钻进了那不大的睡袋里。   
帐篷里空间还算富裕，下面垫了一层软被，但睡袋的空间是十分窄小的，嵇画随便一动就会碰到戚子瞻，他动了动身子干脆就这么贴着他的背，感受他缓慢而起伏的呼吸。过了好一会儿，嵇画轻轻把手搭在他肩膀上问：“你在跟我生气吗？”   
戚子瞻小声嘀咕：“我明明就是觉得很可爱。”   
嵇画伸手掰过他的肩膀让他面向自己，他本是想说几句好话，给他解释自己并没有别的意思，只是不太会讲话，开玩笑听起来也一点儿都不像句玩笑话，可是当戚子瞻转过来时两个人的鼻尖就碰到一起了。   
嵇画堵在喉咙的那堆话一句都说不出来了。   
他们贴在一起，嵇画的手还搭在他肩膀上，这气氛一瞬间就变了味道，是和从前不同的，充斥着薄荷味暧昧的味道。   
单薄却狭小封闭的睡袋里，两个人从头到脚都贴在一起，嵇画感觉自己的脚被缠着轻轻的蹭，是明晃晃撩拨和欲望的含义，其子瞻的脚踩在他脚背上并不用力，但是却反反复复的摸索，就像他刚才用手指摸他脚心那样。   
嵇画还带着点儿水汽的头发被他撩开了，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭嵇画的，嗓音是难以掩盖的沙哑。   
他问：“你吃的糖是什么味道的，好吃吗？”   
嵇画的鼻尖，下巴，都向外冒着蒸腾的热气，他吞了吞口水低声说：“好吃。”   
“有多好吃？”   
“你要尝尝吗？” 

他轻轻扬起下巴，戚子瞻柔软的嘴唇就落了下来，他把嵇画的嘴唇包裹着用舌头轻轻的舔，描摹着轮廓，伸出舌尖舔他唇齿间的缝隙，他向上勾着细嫩柔软的触感，从鼻腔里发出充斥情欲的喘息。嵇画的口腔里满是薄荷糖清新的甜味，呼吸之间带着凉意，却掩盖不住糖的甜腻，他把嵇画嘴里的糖用舌头卷出来舔，又顶在他嘴里来回搅弄。  
那些薄荷味的糖渣在两个人嘴里反复流连，直到最后全都融化了。   
嵇画能感受到和他接吻每一次的微妙变化，从最开始毫无章法到现在轻柔缠绵，他温柔的像一阵风从口腔灌进喉咙，和那些薄荷味道一同钻入他的身体。嵇画主动伸手搂着他，加深了这颗吻。   
逼仄的睡袋像牢笼一样把两个人紧紧关在里面，像被藤蔓缠绕着，把两个人的身体连接在一起，戚子瞻从开始的温柔变的热烈，炙热的气息带着点无法抑制的喘让他接吻的动作变得越来越大，从开始只是嘴巴在动，到双手要相互搂着，再到小腿缠上他的腰。   
嵇画被紧紧按在怀里，他被吻的眼尾浮现一种诱人的粉，眼底也起了雾气，他脑子混混沌沌几乎无法思考，只知道搅弄着舌头和面前这个人缠绕在一起难舍难分，他有那么一瞬间犹豫过要不要推开戚子瞻，但很快脑海中浮现他说过的那句话：朋友之间接吻很正常，反正又不会喜欢上对方。   
这明晃晃毫无根据又可笑的借口被此时此刻被嵇画拿来做心脏防御口的最后一道挡箭牌了。   
戚子瞻胸膛欺负越来越剧烈，他感觉急速流动的血液快要冲破血管从身体里迸发出来，他双手十分用力的抓着嵇画的被，害怕他躲，可是又能躲到哪去呢，在这睡袋里，越是躲，就越是缠的紧，像那种专门上吊用的十字扣，无论怎么挣扎都只有死路一条，他只会紧紧将两人缠在一起，到死都无法分开。   
戚子瞻吻的太过用力，甚至嗅到了不知从何而来淡淡的血腥味，他松开嵇画的一瞬间觉得终于能呼吸了，他像垂死的鱼大口大口的呼吸，却发现胸口更加压抑困难。他身上覆盖着薄薄的汗，胸口压抑和起伏，紧紧抱住嵇画腰的双手，五一不昭示着他接下来想要做什么。   
他忍不住舔了舔嵇画的下巴，凑到他颈窝贪婪吸允着他身上的味道，他湿热的嘴唇摩挲着嵇画的锁骨，一点点向下吻着他胸口，与此同时双手顺着他卫衣下摆钻了进去。   
嵇画感觉身上发麻僵硬，这种前所未有的亲密触感让他不知所措，他瞪大眼睛又很快眯起来，他把头钻进睡袋里想要逃避，却发现钻进来后这一切都被无限放大，戚子瞻舔他发出的口水声，他的喘息，和不留意从嘴里流露出来的一点呻吟。   
他在这轻薄的布料里听到自己那颗心脏像是要蹦出来狠狠敲击着身体，刘海胡乱的贴在额头，碎发遮住眼睛让他看不清这里的一切了。   
直到戚子瞻在他小腹留下一片水痕还要继续向下时，他忽然按住了戚子瞻的肩膀，像一只渔网里的泥鳅从睡袋里飞快钻了出去，把戚子瞻一个人留在了诺大的帐篷和充斥着久久挥散不去情欲气息的睡袋里。   
戚子瞻平躺在睡袋里把拉链拉好，蜷起身子轻轻叹了口气。 

嵇画从帐篷里跑出来时在门口绊了一跤，刚洗好的脚踝上又溅了点水，他顾不上这些狼狈的细节跑向学校搭建的十分简陋的带隔间的浴室里，他屏住呼吸靠在摇摇晃晃的棚子里努力让自己冷静下来。   
这是学校临时搭的浴室，里面只剩三三两两的人还在冲水，在水汽中传来不大的谈论声。窄小逼仄的隔间里，嵇画打开水，想让那些水流冲击的声音来掩盖自己无法抑制的喘息。   
那些水从花洒里流出来，溅在地上哗哗作响，嵇画终于平稳呼吸，又无法自拔陷入刚刚和戚子瞻纠缠在一起的画面。戚子瞻搂着他轻轻摸他的脖子，腿缠在他身上，吻到后面把膝盖顶在他两腿之间，不知道他是不是故意，用膝盖顶端在他腿间轻轻的磨，只隔着裤子轻薄的布料，那触感太过清晰，毫无余地被无限放大。   
在布料轻薄的睡袋里，两个人的呼吸和味道都被纠缠在一起，戚子瞻带着些哼鸣的喘气就在他耳边，他舌尖在口腔里胡乱的搅弄，这些都和从前不一样了，沾染了太多暧昧和超出友情的欲望令他难以控制。   
如果说这一切都好，接吻也好，抚摸也好，都还在嵇画承受范围之内，但当戚子瞻带着些潮气的温热的掌心覆盖在他耳朵上，用手指揉摸时，嵇画就知道事态已经无法控制了。他柔软的耳垂被戚子瞻用手指轻轻的捏，揉，像用手指卷着猫尾巴那样玩。   
嵇画身子一瞬间烫的要命，他脚趾蜷缩起来身体绷紧，只是沉浸在舔舐亲吻中的人并没有注意到他的过度反应。   
戚子瞻舔他的脖子，舔他锁骨，把他皮肤舔的发烫，甚至还在他胸口似有若无的划过，到他平坦的小腹，再向下......嵇画想到这里发现自己又有反应了。   
这就是他刚才一定要逃出来的原因。   
他不可以再戚子瞻面前这样，至少现在不可以。   
小腹烧的热热的，身体的温度还未完全退散，嵇画被热水浮上来的热气蒸的脸颊绯红，给他透白的脸色增添了不少诱人的气息。他仰着头深深吸了一口气，低下头又看了看自己运动裤被顶起来的一大块，他觉得有点可笑，这条裤子还是戚子瞻的。   
衣服也是，尽管是洗过干净的，可这上面还都是他的味道，以及刚在毫无余地的挤在帐篷里两人交缠的气息。   
明明什么都没做，可嵇画又觉得两人之间发生了不可退后的关系，到了不可挽回的余地，他咬着牙——牙齿被咬的酸酸的，腮帮子也有些酸了，嵇画把水声开到最大，还是没忍住把裤子向下褪了一点。   
他伸手拿出来握住，脑海里全都是戚子瞻那张温柔好看的脸，在握住动作的一瞬间，他叹息着想，这一次是真的完蛋了。   
大概十来分钟后，嵇画压抑着声音长长吁了一口气，把那些东西弄在了手心里。   
他很久之前在自己那张小床上，深夜里，有弄过几次，大概是青春期萌芽，但那时候他并没什么感觉，结束后只有身体上的慰藉，而现在的体验是完全不同的，他每动一次，都在想戚子瞻吻的味道，他身上的味道，带着点儿洗衣粉，香水，淡淡的汗水味混杂在一起的，专属于他的味道。玫瑰味，月光，牛奶，那些记忆在他身体里缓慢流淌。   
他甚至闭着眼睛想，那个人赤裸着身子，和他在床上交媾，还有一些无法也难以启齿描述的画面，他明明没有经历过也没有幻想过，可是就在刚刚全都在他脑海中一拥而上，就像是他们真的做过千万遍，这只是其中的一次，不值得一提的某一次。   
嵇画摊开手心，那上面是粘稠带着点儿腥味的乳白色液体，全都粘在手心里，他盯着那些玩意儿看了好一会儿放在水下全都冲掉了。   
嵇画从来没想过，他的性幻想对象居然是戚子瞻。   
回到学校后两人都对这件事绝口不提，就像是约定好的秘密一样，谁都当作没有发生过，但是嵇画很明显的感觉到戚子瞻比从前越来越黏他了，喜欢揉他头发，搂他肩膀，捏他屁股，甚至搂他的腰。反正只要没人时就恨不得像个八抓鱼一样贴在他身上，还很喜欢贴在他耳边说话。   
因为戚子瞻发现一件很有趣的事。 

无论什么时候，无论在哪，只要他碰到嵇画耳垂或是凑近说话时，他有点可爱的小耳朵都会以肉眼可见的速度变粉，再一点点变红，如果是嘴唇不小心碰到了，那么那种绯红会从耳垂一直爬到脸上，哪怕嵇画还是面无表情，但脸却是红透了。   
嵇画说：“你这样很无聊。”   
戚子瞻不觉得有什么，他趴在桌子上用手指轻轻玩嵇画的耳垂笑眯眯的说：“我不觉得无聊，我觉得有趣。”   
嵇画不躲，只是露出一个无可奈何的表情任由他去，反正就算躲，还是一样会被戚子瞻抓回来想揉哪里就揉哪里。 

自习课上老师不在，嵇画低头认真写作业，身旁的人把书立在桌子上看起来倒像是认真学习，谁都不知道他在桌子下面就摸着嵇画的大腿乱揉，他手掌贴着嵇画细软挺直的腰一点点摸他那根有点突出来的脊骨。   
他歪着头躺在桌子上看嵇画，低声说：“你好瘦，要多吃点饭，肉一点摸起来舒服。”   
嵇画不理他，只是向前躲了躲，那种酥麻的触感从戚子瞻的指尖传入他身体里，鼓点一般一下一下敲击着他的心脏，但就算胸膛响的再厉害，振聋发聩，快要从嘴里吐出来，他还是一言不发，也不会有一丁点表现，那些不受身体控制的直接反应，比如脸红，比如不易察觉的颤抖，他没有办法，但是表情还是控制得很好。   
永远都波澜不惊，永远都面不改色，暗自接受着戚子瞻对他身体上的一切’攻击’。   
戚子瞻大胆的撩起他衣服，轻轻捏他腰上的肉，甚至过分的要去摸他肚子时，嵇画终于皱起眉头十分嫌弃的拎起他手腕，把他那只整天长在自己身上似的手丢了出去。   
戚子瞻毫不在意，他心情愉悦的舔了舔牙齿笑着说：“你皮肤好滑，我最近好喜欢摸你。”   
“诶，你知不知道有一种病，叫什么，什么肌肤饥渴症，我是不是生病了，不摸你就难受。”   
嵇画看他这种大言不惭的表情很想告诉他，其实是他脑子有病罢了。   
戚子瞻见他不跟自己玩还是低头写，忽然想起什么好玩的一样，把椅子向他拉进一点儿，叼着一根笔故意压低嗓音神秘的说：“你有没有听说，萧炎最近交女朋友了。”   
嵇画看了他一眼：“哦。”   
“也是我们学校的，身材特别好，特别能玩的一个女的，挺漂亮的，就是那种黑长直。”   
嵇画埋着头低声说：“你什么时候对他的事这么上心了，萧炎女朋友你也这么了解。”   
戚子瞻架着书在桌子上晃了两下，不屑的说：“知己知彼，百战不殆嘛。”   
“你不是说之前那事算了吗，还要百战吗？”   
“我是算了，我看是他没完没了。”   
嵇画写字的笔顿了一下，他扣上笔帽，也学着戚子瞻那样把一本书立在桌子上，侧着躺下来和他面对面。两个人鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼吸纠缠在一起，一瞬间就把两人拉回了上次在帐篷睡袋里的回忆。   
嵇画眼睛垂下来避开他的目光说：“从你嘴里听到他名字总觉得有点奇怪，还有他女朋友。”   
“嗯，算了，不提他了。”戚子瞻慵懒的趴着，自言自语道：“反正他这种人，遇到什么报复都是活该。”   
戚子瞻伸出手指摸他嘴唇，嵇画的嘴唇总是干巴巴的，一点都不湿润，一看到这儿他就老是想帮他弄湿一点儿，他捏了两下伸出舌尖就想凑上去舔，嵇画皱着眉躲，小声说：“你干什么？”   
“我想亲你。”   
“你这个样子好变态。”   
“我又不是没亲过，干嘛突然就不让亲了。”戚子瞻不解。   
“我觉得你需要克制一下自己的欲望。”嵇画看他眼巴巴望着自己嘴唇的样，伸出一根手指抵在他嘴上说：“不能再亲我了。”   
戚子瞻抿着嘴不满的问：“为什么？” 

“你不觉得，我们之间这样有些过分吗，你确定朋友之间可以这样随便接吻吗，你就不怕……”   
戚子瞻打断他说：“我怕什么，只要是跟你，我什么都不怕。”说完他舔了舔嵇画的手指，像一只乖狗狗那样望着他，好像希望他能奖励自己一颗吻似的，但只是他无端的幻想，嵇画是不可能这么做的。   
嵇画的指尖被含住了，那温热湿润的触感把他紧紧包裹着，他轻轻动了动，戚子瞻的舌头就跟着一起搅，他看着戚子瞻那双墨黑色的瞳孔，一点点放大了，里面充斥着说不清的欲望，细长的手指在他嘴里摸着，就像他们接吻那样难舍难分。   
他嘴唇永远鲜嫩红润，又软又湿，嵇画捏着他唇瓣揉了几下，把手指拿出来，从他嘴角拉出一根细长的银丝，断了。指尖留下一点儿的透明液体把两人之间的气氛推上了不可挽回的地步。嵇画那张总是平淡面无表情的脸终于露出一丝难得一见的柔和，目光变得湿润，他不再掩饰自己身体里亢奋，胸膛起起伏伏的大口喘着粗气。   
他把手指放在嘴里含着，舔上面属于戚子瞻的味道。   
忽然他把校服外套的拉链拉开，抬起胳膊把身旁的人罩在里面，把周围一切都隔绝了。桌子上立着的两本书倒了，几只黑色水性笔也咕噜噜的滚到地上，其他同学窸窣的讲话声也变得越来越远，仿佛在这里，世间万物都变得虚无缥缈，只有他们自己。   
在有些发闷，紧紧裹着的校服外套里，嵇画目光变得朦胧，上面像是罩了一层雾水，眼尾有些发酸。他不知道自己这么做是对是错，不知道面前这个人是对是错，还有很多未知也无法找到答案的无解，只是在这一刻他变得混沌不清，脑海里只有面前这个人。   
他主动的，热烈的，搂着戚子瞻脖子和他深吻，然后告诉他：“如果你不怕，我也不怕。”   
两人的关系好像有了实质性的进展，但好像又没有，以一种正大光明却又隐匿的方式畸形的维持着。嵇画发现不仅仅是戚子瞻想要和他接吻，自己也有了更深一步的欲望，他常常在接吻时会走神想些别的，因为这个戚子瞻还抱怨过一回，但是很快又在缠绵的亲吻中忘记了。   
他走神不是想别人，也没有想外面蔚蓝的天和清新空气，而是常常驻扎在他脑海里那些撩拨人的画面，他总是能想到戚子瞻和他睡在同一张床上，一张被子里，互相帮助彼此解决生理问题，慰藉彼此的内心。   
他那个时候还不敢把这一切和喜欢联系在一起，哪怕在潜意识里他是明白的，他是归结于青春期男孩子的欲望实在太重了。   
戚子瞻变得越来越粘人，和最初认识的那个人大相径庭，只要没人在的地方他都会拉着嵇画接吻，永远是热烈亢奋的，而且越来越喜欢用温热的嘴唇和他身体各个地方接触，咬他的锁骨，吻他的肩膀，甚至会用舌头来回拨弄他的喉结。   
他好像十分喜欢刺激，又或者说是来刺激嵇画，他在没人的教室里，走廊的拐角处，甚至操场上那颗老槐树下都要拉着嵇画接吻，这种时候他往往无法投入，余光总是扫射四周，害怕被人看见了。戚子瞻喜欢他害怕的样子，故意咬着他嘴巴说：“你不是说过你不怕吗。”   
有一次他在班级后门的死角处亲他，亲完故意舔他脖子留下一条水痕，结果出门就撞到回来取东西的班主任，班主任看嵇画脸颊绯红，又看了看戚子瞻满是兴奋的目光，他能想到的就是戚子瞻在教室里欺负嵇画了，他不好多说，只是厉声警告：“不要在教室里搞七搞八。”   
他的搞七搞八和嵇画想的自然不是同一个意思，但嵇画还是狠狠底下头，害怕脖子上还挂着的口水被人发现了。   
这么过了好长一段时间，戚子瞻把他压在自己卧室的墙壁上接吻时终于发现，嵇画站直就和他一样高了，这种不知不觉突如其来的压迫感让他有点不爽，他搂着嵇画舌头在他嘴里毫无章法的乱搅，来表达自己的不满。   
嵇画嘴角被他那颗尖尖的牙刮了一下，舌头被顶的发痛，他退后一点搂着他的腰问：“怎么了？”   
“你有没有发现，你长高了。”   
嵇画还真没有注意过这些问题，他挺了挺身子发现，好像确实有那么一点儿了，他点点头说：“好像是有那么一点儿。”   
戚子瞻从他怀里钻出来，嘴角还红着，他不管不顾的趴到床上拿起手机开始打游戏，就好像刚才什么也没发生一样。嵇画发现他不仅粘人，偶尔撒娇，还会有小脾气了，可是在外人面前还是和从前一样做男神，到自己面前就偶尔耍无赖。但是他不会哄人，在那呆呆的站了一会儿就转身走了。   
戚子瞻把手机屏幕按的啪啪作响，回过头时发现人居然走了，他气的把脸埋到枕头里，骂了句脏话。   
手机在这个时候又响了，他赶紧去地上捡刚刚弹到地上的手机，以为是嵇画发来的，但是是严北的消息。上面说：“做好了。”   
戚子瞻看到上面的消息表情从刚才撒娇般的生气变成了另外一种，带着点儿笑，又带着点儿危险的诡异气息，他眼睛眯起来，嘴角勾起一个弧度，那张好看的脸蛋上露出得意的表情，他心情一下又好了。   
他靠在床上翘着腿，回复道：知道了。   
像一个暗号。 

嵇画拎着一大堆东西回来，推开门看见戚子瞻正平平整整的躺在床上，像一块木条一动不动，眼睛直直的望着天花板，嵇画心想，都说他自己是怪胎，殊不知在别人看不见的地方，每个人都要有说不清的怪异行为。   
他把东西放在桌子上，难得的说了一句：“别生气了好不好？”   
他不爱说这种话，戚子瞻会莫名的吃醋不开心，上次接吻之后他只是下意识抹了一下嘴角的口水，戚子瞻都要揪着他衣领问问什么意思，搞的他莫名其妙，之后接吻只好让那些湿漉漉的液体就挂在嘴角，用舌头舔干净。   
他觉得这样哄人很像哄女孩子，像哄女朋友，这种对话发生在两人之间总觉得怪怪的。   
但戚子瞻没觉得什么，他招手把嵇画搂在床上，用被子罩住头说：“哥哥今天心情好，给你看个好东西。”   
嵇画被他紧紧箍在怀里，闷的喘不上来气，他把被子向下拽了拽露出一双眼睛说：“什么东西这么神秘，闷死了。”   
“等我一下啊。”戚子瞻觉得既然说到神秘，那就更要营造一下神秘气氛，他掀开被子跳下床，把窗帘拉好，关了灯，又钻回来搂着他，然后点开手机某个文档，里面有几十个下载好的视频，他笑嘻嘻的说：“我哥们发给我的好东西，一直都没看，留着跟你一起看好不好。”   
嵇画瞥了一眼上面的名字‘xx一夜xx.avi’’xx大奶.avi’就知道是什么东西了，虽然他没看过，但也能想出里面男男女女纠缠在一起的画面，他没什么感觉，戚子瞻倒是兴致勃勃。   
戚子瞻随便点了一个，一上来就是高音量的娇喘，忘了调低声音，吓的疯狂按音量键一直按到静音，他掩饰着一丝慌乱的尴尬说：“我靠，怎么上来就叫啊，吓死我了，换一个换一个。”   
嵇画靠在他胸口能明显的感觉到上面的起伏，他动了动头，用手指尖点在屏幕上向下滑，他一行行的看着那些粗暴或是隐晦的名字，丝毫没有一点儿兴趣，反倒是身后的这个人，喘息呼出来的热气让他心猿意马。   
喘气的时候还在抱怨，可语气里带出来毫不自知的撒娇味道让嵇画有些头晕，他不知道从什么时候起戚子瞻变的软乎乎的，连生气都像在勾引，他在外面从不这样的，只有他们俩的时候，总是像一块棉花糖那样贴着自己。   
嵇画一直滑到最下面，看到’邻家哥哥.avi’几个字，看到哥哥他思绪忽然钻到很久之前，戚子瞻开玩笑让他叫哥哥那次，他想也没想的就点看了，他咂咂嘴说：“看这个吧。”   
其实那里面什么内容，两个人是怎样做的他丝毫不感兴趣，一心思全都放在戚子瞻身上，他那种特有的香味又钻入鼻子里，之前两个人接吻过的画面像走马灯似的一帧帧出现在自己面前，每一个细节都被无限放大，他的舌头，他的呼吸，他从嘴角流出来的口水，他紧紧搂着自己的双手。   
所有的一切，都是关于这个人的。   
就在他目光迷离沉浸在这些回忆之中，忽然被现实打断了，戚子瞻搂着他的手捏了捏肩膀，语调上扬着说：“怎么是两个男的。”   
嵇画听到这才把注意力转移到手机屏幕上来，他盯着看了一会儿，发现里面的剧情很简单，两个男生牵手在学校走廊里走，一直走到尽头的教室里，一个把另一个按在黑板上接吻，就在脱衣服时忽然听到脚步声，两人紧张的躲在教室的柜子里。   
明明是毫不相干的两个人，和普普通通的剧情，但是莫名的两个人都带入了，甚至还随着他们紧张急促的呼吸也压制着自己粗重的气息。逼仄的柜子里带着点儿尘土的味道，只有从缝隙中透进来的一点光，他们躲在柜子里接吻，互相抚摸，等脚步声彻底离开后，他们从柜子里又相拥着出来，一刻不分离的亲吻。   
高一点的那个把矮的抱上讲台，脱光他后仰着头对他说：“哥哥，我早就想这么做了。”   
视频在这个关键时刻忽然卡住了，加载中的几个省略号一直在屏幕上闪烁，两个人都没说话，在昏暗的房间内感受着彼此的呼吸和心跳。   
还是嵇画先打破这微妙气氛的，他点了点屏幕，发现毫无反应，于是干笑了几声说：“你之前让我叫你哥，原来是因为这个。”   
“我靠，当然不是，我没看过好不好。”戚子瞻连忙解释，“我也第一次看这个！”   
嵇画靠在他胸口，清晰的感受到他越跳越快的心脏，他舔了舔下唇，脑海中浮现很多少儿不宜的画面，他调整好呼吸低声问：“你喜欢看吗？”   
“什么？”   
“两个男的。” 

戚子瞻搂着他的手紧了紧，从喉咙里发出一个’嗯’的音节，不知道是喜欢还是不喜欢的意思，他现在觉得脑子里乱哄哄的，不知道因为看这个视频的原因，还是因为嵇画问他这个问题，总之他什么也不想思考了。   
嵇画从他怀里钻出来，趴在他胸口，那双眼睛有些发红，带着些说不清的情绪，戚子瞻轻轻撩起他的刘海，嵇画要躲，他温柔到：“别躲。”   
戚子瞻用手指抚摸他那块胎记，凑上去亲了一口，他看着嵇画的眼睛说：“别躲我。”说完他一下一下的亲着嵇画的额头，吻他单薄的眼皮，吻他鼻尖，吻他的嘴。   
两个人滚在被子里热烈的亲吻，相拥，贪恋着彼此身上的温暖，从嘴唇到舌尖到心脏，已经被彻彻底底的占领了。   
嵇画含着他舌尖温柔的舔，他冰凉的手指从戚子瞻衣服下摆钻进去，一节一节摸他的背，他吻着戚子瞻说：“哥哥，你是不是要我这样叫你。”   
戚子瞻被他甜腻又柔软的声音撩的头晕，他没想到这两个字有一天真的会在嵇画的口中叫出来，也没想到威力这么大，他听到这两个字下体瞬间有了反应，他任由嵇画亲他下颌，吻他耳朵，带着甜味的喘息在周围萦绕。   
戚子瞻舔着自己那颗尖尖的牙齿，喘着粗气说：“做吗？” 

嵇画双手撑在他两侧，眼睛眯起来一点儿，嘴角还挂着两人接吻留下的汁水，他粉嫩的眼尾好像有很多话要说似的，但是他什么都没有说，他低头亲了亲戚子瞻的嘴巴，轻声说：“我帮你弄出来吧。”   
说完他单手解开自己裤子，又脱下他的，把两个人的东西贴在了一起。   
戚子瞻脑子混混沌沌，其实他也不知道要怎么做，也没想到到这个地步后嵇画会占据主导地位，直到被嵇画弄出来了，他舒服的哼唧一声瘫在床上，才发现后背都被汗水弄得湿透了。   
嵇画跳下床，拿纸巾把他小腹上那些液体擦干净又帮他提上裤子。他额前的碎发也沾了汗水，上衣湿湿的，他坐在床边静静望着戚子瞻。   
戚子瞻脱掉上衣赤裸着上身从床头拿了根烟，他点燃吸了一口，揉了揉腰说：“操，刚才这个姿势好像我被你干了似的。”   
嵇画淡淡勾起嘴角问：“舒服吗。”   
“啊？啊，嗯，舒服。”   
两人之间又陷入了诡异的寂静，现在他们心里都清楚，已经玩过火了，这段关系已经回不去了，也不是戚子瞻信誓旦旦说的那种‘接吻也不会互相喜欢上的朋友’关系了。   
他们俩就这样，一个靠着枕头抽烟，一个坐在床边发呆，半晌，嵇画望着他说：“你教我抽烟吧。”   
戚子瞻疑惑问：“为什么要学抽烟？”   
“没为什么。” 

戚子瞻给他一根，然后凑近了用自己叼着的去点燃他的，嵇画吸了一口就呛的直咳嗽，尽管他闻过，也在戚子瞻嘴里尝过这种味道，可还是跟亲自体验是不一样的，猛烈刺鼻的酸辣味一涌而出，呛的他眼睛都红了。   
戚子瞻拍拍他的背，那件衣服还被汗水侵透着，他帮嵇画扇了扇风说：“这么热，脱掉吧。”   
嵇画‘哦’了一声，一手拿着烟，单手把衣服脱下来了。   
窗帘露出一点缝隙，夕阳落日的余韵从外面透进来，他终于看清嵇画后背那一大片烧伤的痕迹，像一幅蜿蜒曲折的神秘地图贴在他的背上，上面还有些抓挠留下的轻微伤痕，从蝴蝶骨一直到侧腰，全都是痕迹。   
嵇画抱着膝盖又吸了口烟，很快就适应了，他慢慢吐出雾气，望着那飘渺消散的雾气轻声说：“小时候车祸留下的，很丑吧。”   
戚子瞻问他：“痛吗？”   
“不痛了。” 

戚子瞻掌心轻轻覆盖在那片伤痕上，感受着那上面的温度，他一想到嵇画这么白嫩光滑的身子在火海里走过一遭，心口就痛的难以呼吸，被火烧着是什么感受，一定是比他现在心口那种疼还要疼一百倍一千倍，他从后面搂住嵇画，胸口贴在那片疤痕上。   
他说：“不丑，一点儿都不丑，你身上所有的痕迹都不丑，我都很喜欢。”   
嵇画感受着从他身上传来的温度，已经平稳下来的心跳，和紧紧搂着自己的双臂，他吸了口快要烧完的烟心里想，你说的喜欢，会有一点那种喜欢吗，不只是朋友的那种。   
戚子瞻看嵇画在绞尽脑汁的做一道物理习题，搞的他也十分郁闷，他看嵇画盯着那道题有十分钟了，草稿纸上还反复是那几个数字，他恨铁不成钢似的把卷子扯过来说：“我教你怎么写。”   
其实嵇画在走神儿，被他这么一弄笔都从手里掉到地上，咕噜噜的滚到脚边，他心不在焉的’嗯’了一声，弯腰把笔捡起来递给他。   
戚子瞻拿过来三下五除二就做出来了，他把过程写的详细，一一指给他看，问他：“这里看懂了吗？”   
嵇画点点头。 

“那你写吧，一会儿我有个礼物要给你。”   
嵇画看了看题，按照草纸上的步骤抄上去，最后一笔写的太过用力，在纸上洇了好大一片痕迹。   
戚子瞻终于发现他的不正常，他凑近了小声关心问道：“你怎么了，不舒服吗？”   
嵇画只是摇头。   
若是在以前戚子瞻肯定就随他去了，爱怎样怎样，或是调戏他逗着玩，可是他现在愈发在意起嵇画的心思，他用手肘轻轻碰了碰嵇画胳膊说：“告诉我，怎么了。”   
“没什么，最近奶奶总说胸口发闷，我有点担心她。”   
戚子瞻听到原来不是他自己不舒服就松了口气，安慰道：“上了年纪都这样，不用担心，改天我买点药和补品给奶奶送过去。”   
嵇画“哦”了一声，戚子瞻神神秘秘从兜里掏出来一个纸袋递给他，狡黠的笑了笑说：“别乱想了，看看我给你的好东西。”   
嵇画把小纸袋打开，里面是种子。   
“这是什么？”   
“玫瑰花种。”   
戚子瞻夸张的从书包里掏出一把小铲子和几袋东西，嵇画蹲在他身边拿起来看，有快速生根粉，速效复合肥，他看着戚子瞻像辛勤园丁那样用铲子翻着地上的土半信半疑的问：“真的能种出玫瑰花来吗？”   
“应该可以吧，我在网上买的，据说长的很快。”   
刚一放学戚子瞻就带他去了小区里那一小片玫瑰花地，这里没什么人打理，之前枯萎那一片已经和泥土融为一体，戚子瞻蹲在地上耐心的翻土清理，弄干净后把那一小包玫瑰花种均匀的埋在土里，又用铲子拍了拍。   
他胸有成竹的对嵇画说：“用不了几天就会生根发芽，之后就有我们自己种的玫瑰了。”   
嵇画靠在树上看他，问：“然后呢。”   
“什么然后。”   
“你要吃你自己种的玫瑰花吗？”   
戚子瞻拍了拍手上的土走到他身边，歪头看着他笑，他说：“你别忘了每天过来浇点水。”   
“知道了。”   
嵇画靠在树上，从兜里摸了根烟叼上了，戚子瞻把烟从他嘴里拿过来叼在自己嘴里，点上后吸了一口，对他说：“感觉你和从前不一样了。”   
“嗯？哪里不一样了。”嵇画把他夹在手指缝隙的烟拿过来吸了一口，一根烟就这样在两人唇间游走。   
“说不清楚，”戚子瞻挠了挠头，“啊，好像比以前高了，但不是外表，算了我也不知道要怎么说。”   
嵇画看他这样难得露出一点笑，他搂了搂戚子瞻轻声说：“好像是比你高了一点儿，大概是因为你每天都给我浇水吧。”   
戚子瞻望着他那双漂亮含笑的眼睛，墨色双眸，吸了一大口烟，扔到脚边碾灭了，随后搂着他脖子温和一笑说：“那再多浇点吧。” 

口腔充斥着浓烈的烟味，在这样月光冷清的夜晚，两个少年站在玫瑰园里亲的难舍难分。   
那时候的嵇画以为，这些就足够，不用追溯过去，也不用期待未来，他们能静静站在这里接吻，就足够。   
嵇画每天早上都会来这儿浇点水，蹲在地上仔细看看到底有没有发芽，到了晚上戚子瞻和他一起来，借着看玫瑰有没有发芽的理由在这不会有人经过的地方和他接吻，这一小处浪漫而隐秘的地方就成了两个人的秘密基地。   
反正从来不会有人路过，也不会有人打扰，只有他们两个，只有玫瑰，只有月光。   
没人再纠结他们之间的关系，是不是太过亲密，也没有人再思考接吻的对与错，他们宁愿相拥着坠入悬崖，陷入泥潭，不要任何人来叫醒拯救，从头到脚，完全淹没。   
已经过去半个月，埋在土里的种子还没有一点儿发芽的迹象，甚至连个苗都没有钻出来，戚子瞻蹲在那仔仔细细的研究，又用手机翻来覆去的查原因，最后气馁的对嵇画说：“我不会被骗了吧，根本就没发芽啊。”   
嵇画也蹲下来认真观察，用手指尖翻了翻泥土，发现好像确实没什么动静，但是他确实每天都来浇水了。   
戚子瞻看了看自己脚边一片光秃秃的地，又看着周围盛开大朵大朵的玫瑰，自暴自弃的说：“算了，改天买点成活的玫瑰直接运过来载进土里，害我这么认真的观察半个月。”   
嵇画笑笑说：“说不定下个月就会发芽开花了。”   
“如果有一天我种的玫瑰真的发芽开花了，你可不可以答应我一个要求。”   
嵇画点点头：“什么要求。”   
“我希望你可以快乐一点。”   
嵇画愣了一下，低声说道：“就这么简单的要求吗？”   
戚子瞻看了看脚边那些毫无动静光秃秃的土地，柔声说：“我不希望你把什么事都藏在心里，所有情绪都一个人消化，我知道我们接吻，或是做更过的事，看起来已经十分亲密了，可你心里还没有完全接纳我，我只是希望你不要像这些埋在土里的种子。”   
“你开的花一定特别漂亮。”   
嵇画表情没什么变化，但是心里却难过的想着，还要我怎么样接纳你呢，完完全全的爱上你吗。   
但嵇画抿着下唇露出淡淡的笑，对他说：“好。”   
他招了招手叫戚子瞻过来，戚子瞻发出一个疑问的音节，问：“干什么？”   
“过来，浇水。”


End file.
